If You Ask Me I Will Stay
by gottaloveniley
Summary: The story of Miley and Liam, and how they fell in love. Sometimes, love is right in front of us, all we have to do is open our eyes. Miam
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm baaaaaack! I've finally got a long holiday because of the Wolrd Cup (I'm from South Africa), so I thought I'd write another story. I had an amazing respose to my last niley story 'It Always Comes Back To You', so I thought I'd have a go at a miam story. Because I've realised that there aren't many of them on here. Don't worry, I'm still a big niley fan, but Miley's with Liam now and they look happy, which is great too. But anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus, Liam Hemsworth, Nick Jonas or any of the other characters in this story. This story is completely fictional.**

Miley POV

Today was a really long day for me. First thing in the morning, I had to head over to KIIS fm studios for an interview with Ryan. As much as I loved those, they accompanied getting up early and being mobbed by fans outside the studio. After that, it was time to head to work for the TV show. Then I had to run like crazy to meet Justin for lunch and be back on time. Now, I was getting ready for a very important dinner. I was going to meet the director and producer of 'The Last Song' and one of my co-stars to discuss contracts and stuff like that over dinner.

"Brandi!" I called after standing inside my closet for at least ten minutes, completely indecisive.

"Yeah?" came her voice as she stepped into my closet with me.

"I have no idea what to wear!" I exclaimed. I didn't have much time left.

She just rolled her eyes, then started ruffling through my ridiculous amount of clothes. "Well, it's a dinner, so you should look nice," she said, as if giving me a lesson. "But not too over the top…" Grabbing something, she shoved it into my hands, then grabbed a pair of heels, shoving that at me as well. "Put that on, before you're late."

I did as she said and half an hour later found me looking at my reflection in the mirror, quite impressed with Brandi's choice. I was wearing a pretty black dress that came down to about mid thigh (kind of like the one I wore that time on The View) and black heels. My hair was loose and straight and I had light makeup on, courtesy of Brandi, once again.

"You look awesome," she said, then looked down at her watch, jumping slightly. "You should hurry if you wanna be on time."

"Oh crap." I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Brands, I'll see you later!" Then I was out the door, running through my wing of the house and down the stairs to the front door. If I drove fast enough, I would make it on time.

The paps were ready when I sped out of the gate in my Mercedes, jumping into their cars to follow me. They probably thought I was driving fast to get away from them, but today, I was just late. Fortunately, there wasn't too much traffic, so I pulled up in front of the restaurant just in time. There were already countless paparazzi waiting outside my car when I opened the door, blinding me with flashes and making onlookers wonder what all the commotion was about.

Liam POV

I took a gulp of my soda to calm my nerves as I sat across from Adam (the director) and Julie (the producer). I hoped I didn't look too nervous to them, because that would be embarrassing. But what else can I do? I was about to meet _the _Miley Cyrus! And I was going to play her love interest in a movie!

There was a sudden commotion outside. I could hear some people screaming with excitement and see the flashes of cameras simulating a strobe light through the big windows as a crowd formed. Soon though, two security guards opened the door and in stepped none other than Miley Cyrus. And my God was she beautiful! Her smile was brighter than the camera flashes, her hair looked softer than clouds and the way that dress clung to her figure accentuated all the right places.

Adam and Julie stood up and I quickly followed their example as she caught sight of us. A wide smile covered her lips when she saw Adam and she came walking towards us. Then her brilliant blue-grey eyes jumped to me. I suddenly felt like she could see right through me, and I tried my best not to blush. She had to be the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen in my entire nineteen years of being alive.

Her smile stayed on her face as she observed me, trying to get familiar probably, or trying to figure out if I was a nutcase, but I met her gaze. It was hard, trust me, but I kept my eyes on hers all the way, refusing to back down. The last thing I wanted was to look like some blushing idiot in front of the most famous teenager on the planet. Her stare was probably one of the most intense things I've ever had to go through in my life up till that moment. There was just something in the way she looks at you. I couldn't describe it.

I couldn't figure out if I was relieved or disappointed when she broke the contact and sent a smile over to Adam when she reached us. She hugged both him and Julie, then that piercing gaze was on me again as Adam introduced us.

"Miley, this is Liam Hemsworth. He'll be playing Will in the movie," he said and her smile widened. "Liam, this is Miley Cyrus, obviously." She rolled her eyes at Adam, then held her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Liam," came that world renowned voice of hers.

"You too." I put my hand in hers and was almost surprised at how small she was. She was such a powerful person, yet had these small, delicate hands. I realized I was holding it for probably a bit longer than I should've, and this time I couldn't help but blush slightly as I let go and we sat down.

The waiter came by within seconds, obviously knowing that Miley was here, to take her order. She ordered a coke, and signed the pad that the giddy waitress asked her to sign. With that done, she turned to me with an amused grin.

"Are you sure you're ready to go down this road?" she asked, obviously referring to the complete lack of privacy.

I shook my head honestly. "No. Were you?"

She chuckled. "Nope."

**I hope you guys liked it. I've already got the next part written out, but I first want to see if I should keep going, so please review and I promise I'll update soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for those of you that reviewed the first chapter. It wasn't as many as I was hoping for, but I figured it's just the first chapter, and lots of people here on just post a chapter or two then give up. But don't worry, if I write a story I keep going till it's finished. So here's the next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it:)**

Miley POV

My God this boy is cute! Don't worry, I wasn't about to cheat on Justin, but I had to be blind not to see it. And he looked so nervous, it was completely endearing. He had soft blue eyes and a boyish smile, accompanied by shortish blonde hair, but long enough to run your fingers through or grab… Wait what am I thinking?

Fortunately, Adam distracted me as he started discussing the movie. We were going to film in Savannah, on Tybee Island. We would be there for about two or three months at the least… bla bla bla. Greg Kinnear would play my dad and Kelly Preston my mom.

"No way!" I burst out at this and saw Liam jump a little in surprise. Haha, if he was going to be working with me, he would have to get used to my random outbursts.

"Better get used to it Liam," Adam said with a chuckle, as if he was reading my mind, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Just as the food came, most of the business was settled and we could just relax and get to know each other. I glanced down at my mouth watering cheese burger, then at Liam's. We had ordered the same thing. He was obviously not a very fancy eater either. He caught my eye and I grinned at him.

"I bet I can finish before you," I challenged.

One of his eyebrows shot into the air. "I don't think you wanna go there Superstar."

I cocked my head. "Tell you what," I started, an idea forming in my head. "When we get to Tybee, the winner makes the loser do whatever he/she wants for a whole day."

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Deal." I could hear the chuckles coming from Adam and Julie, but I was having too much fun to acknowledge them.

Soon, we were at it. We weren't eating like pigs at all if that's the picture you got in your head, but we were definitely hurrying up, to Adam and Julie's amusement. I purposely asked Liam a whole bunch of questions to keep him talking while I tried to wolf down my burger as fast as possible. It seemed to work, because he fell behind a bit. Then it was down to the last few fries, which I forked up as fast as I could (one of the rules were that we weren't allowed to use hands) and shoved in my mouth about a second before Liam did. I pumped my fist into the air in victory and swallowed, bursting into laughter.

Adam and Julie had been chuckling at us for the whole duration of the meal, shooting each other amused looks. Adam held his hand out to me and I high fived him, while Liam just sat there looking at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you just beat me," he declared.

I shrugged. "What can I say, when you grow up in a house of five kids, you learn to eat fast. And you were talking most of the time."

"But you kept asking me all those questions," he accused.

"Well, you should learn to ignore me Liam," was my simple reply, accompanied by a wink.

His eyes narrowed playfully. "You are one evil little rockstar."

"I try." I shrugged, then started laughing. I then took out my phone. "I have to take a picture of this and put it on twitter," I declared. I was kind of lying. I was actually taking the picture to show Brandi what Liam looks like when I got home. She would absolutely love this! But I would put it up on twitter anyway, might as well.

I commanded the three of them to move closer together, then asked a passing waiter to take the picture as I squeezed in between them. He happily snapped the picture, then also asked for an autograph, claiming that he's been to three of my concerts. He might've, but a lot of the time, people just told me what they thought I wanted to hear. What they didn't know was that I didn't mind if they went or not. I loved my music, and if some people didn't enjoy it that much, I was okay with it. Besides, it was unfortunately quite hard to get into my concerts these days.

"Ah, the first ever photo of Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth together," Julie declared with a grin right after I put it on twitter.

Adam chuckled. "Yeah. In a few months, you guys will be plastered all over the media with headlines like, 'Miley's getting cosy with her co-star' or 'Are they dating?'" He laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Whatever Adam," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Miles, you know how they get over you with boys. They'll go absolutely insane as soon as the first liplock photo is found."

I groaned softly, knowing he's right. I looked at Liam. "Once again, are you sure you're ready for this?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Nope."

"Me neither," I declared. "How old are you?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Eighteen."

I placed a hand over my heart. "Oh thank God. You should see the crap I get for dating Justin. If you were some twenty five year old I never would've heard the end of it."

Liam POV

Miley was definitely not like anybody I've ever met before. She was something completely different. Yeah, she was world famous, and she was stunningly beautiful, but she was different. I watched her as she sat across from me, dipping a finger into her chocolate mouse, then putting it in her mouth. She smiled all the time, more than I ever saw anybody else smile. And she had more reason to frown than most people, but she didn't.

A song called 'A Beautiful Life' by Lindsay Lohan started playing as I watched Miley. I saw her mouth the words and subtly glance over her shoulder to see the paparazzi at the windows, quickly snapping a few shots of her face. If you didn't look closely, you wouldn't see it, but for a moment I saw her smile fade and an emotion in her eyes that I couldn't place. Then that breathtaking smile was right back in place again. It was as if the song was written about her. **(A/N: Go listen to it if you don't know it. I can't stand Lindsay, but it's a beautiful song)**

"What?" she asked, breaking me out of my reverie, and I realized I've been staring like an idiot.

"Oh, uh…" I could feel myself blushing and watched one of her delicate eyebrows raise into the air. "This song just kinda reminded me of you for some reason," I admitted, avoiding her gaze. But I saw her eyes waver a little for a moment, trying to figure me out. Or maybe afraid that I would figure her out. She didn't seem like the type to hide things, but she had to be so tuned into hiding from the media and the paparazzi by now that it may have leaked into her personal life.

The thought gave me the sudden urge to take her into my arms. I know it seems weird, but in that instant, a profound need to protect her forced its way into my life. I'm not sure where it came from, but as I looked into her sparkling eyes, I saw a hint of the young girl there under the forced growing up she had to do. And I knew this feeling would never go away again.

I decided to break the contact before I could make a bigger idiot of myself and shovelled a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

The rest of the night went great. I learnt more about the people I would be spending most of the next few months with and already felt myself forming a bond with each of them. Julie was a warm-hearted British woman with a kind of motherly vibe around her. Adam was as gay as the day was long and one of the funniest people I've ever met. Miley was right there with him, absolutely hilarious. She made me laugh the whole night through and wasn't somebody to keep a laugh at bay either. She laughed out loud, a real laugh, when she heard something funny and it made me smile instantly. She also took a few cracks at trying my accent, giggling at herself. Whenever a song came on that she liked, she would subconsciously gently nod her head to it or sway from side to side, enjoying it. It was obvious that she wasn't one of those fame-seeking pop stars, but really loved music.

Way too soon if you asked me, the evening was coming to an end. Miley apologized for having to go, but she had to be up with the sun to get to the set for early wardrobe fittings, then shooting. I could only imagine how busy her life must be.

I got up with her and we said goodnight to Adam and Julie, who were staying for a nightcap or two. We agreed that once we stepped through the doors, we'd go our separate ways without a word to stall rumours for as long as possible. It was a little bit strange, but I took Miley's word for it.

I was surprised when she gave me a quick hug, which I enjoyed quite a bit, then we headed over to the doors, the hug still on my mind.

"See you in two weeks," she said without looking at me as we came to the door.

"Yeah. Take care," was my mumbled reply, then she opened the door and I was completely blinded by flashes.

"MILEY!"

"MILEY, OVER HERE!"

"MILEY, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND NICK ARE BACK TOGETHER?"

"WHO DID YOU MEET IN THERE?"

Wow. That was all I could think as I blinked away the spots in front of my eyes left by the flashes. Miley just took it all in her stride, ignoring the questions that she didn't want to answer and forcing a smile onto her face. It was strange how even her fake smiles were absolutely breathtaking.

As we had planned, I walked in the other direction, not looking at each other at all. But trust me, I was tempted. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was being mobbed. When I reached my car and got in, I risked a look at her. She was signing an autograph for a teenage girl, then took the keys the valet offered her, smiling at the cameras as she got into an expensive Mercedes convertible. Being the guy that I was, I admired the car, but it looked way better with her behind the wheel.

She put the car in gear and inched forward, trying to get the paparazzi away from the front of her car. It didn't seem like they would move if she just asked. When they moved, she stepped on the gas and shot off down the street, hair whipping out behind her. For those few minutes as I watched, it was like I hadn't met her at all, and was currently sitting with my mouth hanging open at her superstardom.

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please please please please please review! It really helps to keep me going. We all need a little encouragement right? Oh, and if you have any questions or ideas etc, just let me know and I'll be happy to respond. I'll update again after some reviews, but not before muahahaha;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got two more reviews for this chapter than the last one, so I thought I would update asap. So thanks so much to those of you who sent me the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them more than anything:) So anyway, here's the next one, and I promise that it'll get better with every chapter I post. Enjoy!:)**

Miley POV

"Brandi!" was the first thing I yelled when I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me. "Hi Dad! Hi Braison!" I called as I hurried through the living room.

"Wait, how did it go?" Dad called after me, but I just kept going.

"I'll tell you about it later." Then I was running up the stairs. "Brandi!" I called again.

"In here!" came her reply from my wing of the house. My siblings loved watching TV on my freakishly big flat screen, so it was no surprise. I found her and Noah stretched out on my couch, watching TV with a bowl of popcorn between them. "What's he like?" Brandi asked, looking up at me with a curious smile and lifting the bowl so I could sit.

"Who?" Noah asked as I practically fell down onto the couch between them, with a grin the size of Texas on my face.

"That cute huh?" Brandi asked, chuckling at my goofy expression.

"Who?" Noah asked again, getting frustrated.

"The guy she'll be kissing in her new movie," the eldest said with a wink.

"Eww." Noah stuck her tongue out in disgust and I rolled my eyes at her reaction before turning back to Brandi.

"My Gosh Brandi, he's so gorgeous I thought I would faint!" I gushed, fanning myself as Brandi and Noah simultaneously raised their eyebrows at me. I ignored them and continued. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, and _that accent!_" I fell back against the couch with a hand over my forehead. "Wait! I took a photo!" I grabbed my phone from my purse and went into my images, finding the right one. "You're gonna love this." I handed my phone to her and Noah leaned over my lap to see.

Brandi's eyes widened instantly. "Good Lord he's delicious!" she exclaimed. I giggled and Noah just scrunched up her nose, not into the whole 'boys' thing yet. Brandi looked back at me. "Jeez, I bet you wish you were single right now huh?"

I frowned, taken aback. "What? No!" But I did feel a tiny bit guilty. I was with Justin, yet here I was getting a heart attack over how gorgeous Liam was. Not to mention that I was going to have more than a few kissing scenes with him, at the very least. The thought made a shiver run down my spine and Brandi sent me an amused look.

Liam POV

I just walked through the door to my apartment when my phone started ringing, nearly giving me a heart attack seeing as I was so deep in thought. A certain blue eyed girl might have had something to do with it. I closed the door behind me and fished it out of my pocket, a grin appearing on my face when I saw the name 'Josh' flash across the screen.

You know how everybody has that friend that is kind of embarrassing, just because of his lack of tact and the fact that he doesn't give a damn about what anybody thinks about him. And he could be one horny bastard if he wanted to be. That was Josh. But let me tell you, he's never ever boring.

"Hey Josh," I said into the phone as I fell down on my couch and started browsing through the channels on the TV.

"Tell me all about it," he said, not beating around the bush, which was typically Josh.

"About what?" I asked, playing dumb just to annoy him.

He groaned out loud and I had to stifle a laugh. "About the dinner with Miley you wanker!"

"You do know that it wasn't just the two of us, right? The director and the producer were there as well."

"Who cares?" I could just picture him rolling his eyes before he continued very unsubtly. "Is she as hot as she is on TV?"

I sighed, knowing that as much of an idiot as Josh was, I could trust him. "You have no idea," I declared and almost cringed at how much like a lovesick puppy I sounded.

He gave an almost evil bark of laughter. "I knew it! Mate, I would do that girl in a split second if she let me."

I frowned. "You'd get arrested you idiot, she's not eighteen yet."

He didn't even skip a beat. "But can you imagine how many high fives I would get in prison if they asked me what I was in for and I told them I had sex with Miley Cyrus?"

I couldn't help but feel annoyed at him. I don't even know why. I barely knew this girl. "Well, she's not that kind of girl okay?"

He paused for a second, which is quite long for him. "So what's she like then?"

I sighed again as I closed my eyes thinking back to our encounter, a perfectly clear image of her taking over my mind. "She's kinda mysterious in a non-obvious way, if you know what I mean."

"Umm, not really, but go on."

I rolled my eyes before focussing on her beautiful face in my mind again. "She's funny, and she smiles and laughs all the time, even when she has reason to be angry. Oh, and get this, we had a race to see who could finish their burger first and she kicked my ass."

"Impressive," Josh commented and I just knew he was rubbing his chin in actual admiration. "So what did she look like?"

"You know what she looks like Josh."

"Details Liam, give me some details. I'm a very lonely man."

I chuckled, but soon returned to my image. "She's beautiful," I admitted. "She has the most intense blueish-grey eyes I've ever seen. It's like you can't keep eye contact with her for too long or you might just explode or something. Her hair is like really long and so damn soft looking I had to stop myself from touching it the whole night through. And her hands are so small and soft I was scared that I would break her when I shook her hand." I didn't even realise how lost in my thoughts I was becoming, with an unusually silent Josh on the other end. "She was wearing this little black dress and heels, and my God Josh, her legs go on forever! Every little curve of her body is toned to utter perfection and..." My eyes snapped open when I realised what I was actually saying. "God Josh, you're starting to rub off on me." I heard him cracking up on the other end and couldn't help but blush a little in embarrassment. "Shut up," I mumbled, quite pathetically actually.

"Oh my God mate! You're in big trouble!" he declared, sounding almost pleased.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You just met her and you're already pining after her. Or you at least want to plough her." He laughed again.

"Is not!" I defended incredulously.

He completely ignored me. "Trust me mate, I get it, hell every guy on the planet gets it, she's frickin hot, and you've got a girlfriend that'll be thousands of miles away while you spend the next few months making out with _the _frickin Miley Cyrus! That, my friend, is why you're in big trouble."

I blinked a few times in surprise. "Do you really think I'm the type of guy who will cheat on his girlfriend? Really Josh, we've known each other since kindergarten."

"And that is exactly why I know that this won't be easy for you," he declared. "She's your type of girl. And she's beautiful and funny and mysterious and all that other stuff you said. I'm sure you won't cheat on Laura, but you sure as hell will have some impure thoughts about Miley."

I could hear how chuffed he was with himself in his voice and shook my head. "Whatever Josh."

"Just remember me when you're all famous and dating Miley Cyrus, mkay?"

"You're a jackass."

"And you're in trouble."

"Stop reminding me."

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "You admit it! You _are _in trouble!" Then he cracked up again.

"You're annoying," was all I could come up with.

"So I've been told," he admitted almost proudly. "But anyway mate, I gotta go before I waste my lifesavings on international phone calls."

I chuckled. "Right. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, now go my son and enjoy your impure dreams about a certain rock star tonight."

"Bye Josh," I said ignoring him, and when he started laughing again, I just ended the call, wondering why in the world I picked him to play legos with that day in kindergarten.

It was barely a minute after the call ended when my phone rang again. I glanced at it in slight annoyance, expecting it to be Josh reminding me that I was in trouble, when I saw Laura's name flash across the screen.

"Hey sweetie," she said happily as soon as I answered.

"Hey Laura, how are you?" I asked, settling into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Tired. I had to work a double shift today..." she started and my mind immediately started wandering a bit. It's not that I didn't care about Laura, but she was honestly not the smartest peanut in the packet, and she had a way of babbling on and on about some or other unimportant thing. By the sound of it, the topic right now was Tina, her co-worker, who was sick so Laura had to work a double.

"...But anyway," she finally finished and my attention was drawn back to the conversation. "How was the dinner?" It was the exact same thing Josh wanted to know, but this conversation was definitely going to go way different than the previous one.

"Oh, umm," I scratched my head in thought, trying to push the instant image of Miley out of my head. "It was nice. The director and the producer are really great and Miley's very nice too." I don't know why I was so nervous talking about Miley to my girlfriend, but I was.

"Ooo what's she like? Is she all snobbish and stuff?" she asked, and I detected a bit of tenseness to her tone.

"Um, not at all actually. She's really down to earth," I defended subtly. "She's really funny."

"Oh." She sounded almost disappointed.

"But I feel kind of sorry for her," I admitted, then realised that Miley was the last person in the world I would pity, so I elaborated. "Just because, you know, there were like a million photographers getting in her face and shouting uncomfortable questions at her and pretty much blinding her with their flashes. I've never seen anything like it." I shook my head at the thought. "She couldn't even drive off right away afterwards because they were swarming her car, which is really awesome by the way..." I realised I was babbling and stopped abruptly.

"But, don't celebrities like that?" she asked and I tried to ignore her denseness.

"I don't think so. Miley smiled at them and were nice to them and all, but I could see it was a fake smile, you know? I mean, it must be frustrating, having people following her around for every second of her life."

"I guess," she said slowly, but I didn't think she got what I was saying. This was confirmed when she completely changed the topic. "So is she pretty?"

"Uh..." I didn't really expect that one, and while my mind wanted to scream 'she's beautiful!' I obviously couldn't say that to my girlfriend. "I guess so. I wasn't really looking." I almost cringed at how badly I just lied, but I counted on Laura's less than intelligent mind not to pick up on it. Besides, I could tell by the tone of her voice when she asked the question that she was already insanely jealous. She was just the type. She freaked out every time I was around a female friend, and it has caused many fights between us. I just hoped she wouldn't get all crazy on me if I become friends with Miley, which seemed really likely at the moment.

I quickly changed the subject to her brother's upcoming wedding, which I knew would keep her occupied for at least fifteen minutes and gave a soft sigh of relief when she started rambling on about how pretty her bridesmaid dress was. Dodged a bullet there Liam my boy.

**Well there you go. I know it wasn't the best, but don't worry, the next one will be better. It's the one where they finally head to Tybee and it all starts. So please review, and I'll update according to how many reviews I get. Hehe, I know I'm evil, but I just really love the reviews you guys leave me. So review and I'll update:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. Went to the coast with my brothers for the weekend and only got back now. But anyway... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They were amazing and I really enjoyed reading them. Now, with no further waiting, here's chapter 4!:)**

Liam POV

I stepped out of the cab and walked into the airport, carrying my luggage. Adam had told me to go to the departures desks and give them my name, then they would take me to my flight. I didn't know why I couldn't just go the normal way, but then again, I didn't even have a ticket. I was starting to get nervous. What if something went wrong with all this confusion and I had to catch another flight?

I reached one of the desks with a woman working behind it. She looked up at me and sent me an impatient look.

"Uh, hi. My name's Liam Hemsworth, and I was told to-" I started, but she cut me off, an instant smile coming to her previously sour face.

"Ah, Mr Hemsworth!" she said happily. "We've been expecting you. Can I see your passport please?" I gave it to her and she checked it before typing a few things into the computer. "Right this way." She motioned to me to follow her into a large hallway behind the desks, where only the staff were allowed to go. I followed in confusion as she led me down all these off-limits passages.

"Umm, shouldn't I have a ticket?" I asked unsurely as we approached the doors leading outside to the runways.

She chuckled. "No." The doors automatically opened and she lifted her hand and pointed. "You're flying on Miss Cyrus' private jet," she declared and I nearly stumbled in surprise as I stared at the extremely awesome and expensive-looking jet across the way. My mouth instantly dropped open.

"I didn't know she had her own jet."

The woman sent me a smile. "She has to travel often. And besides, she's like the world's youngest billionaire."

I followed her to the jet and saw a figure lying on one of the wings. When I got closer, I saw that it was Miley. She was lying on her back, with her hands clasped under her head, enjoying the sunshine. An instant smile came to my face as I watched her. She was so normal. Well, if you overlooked the fact that she was relaxing on the wing of her own private jet. Her head turned towards us as we approached, her eyes squinting in the sun, then a smile crossed her lips.

"Liam!" she called excitedly and sat up, her legs dangling over the side. "You're here!" She sent a smile at the woman. "Thanks Margaret."

"Anytime Miss Cyrus. Have a safe flight," Margaret said fondly, then walked off back to the building.

"Hey Miley," I greeted, suddenly feeling a bit shy as I looked up at her sitting there with that wide smile and piercing gaze of hers. "You excited?"

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed, then patted the spot next to her. "Come on up."

"What?" I asked, chuckling. "I'm too heavy."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. This is a plane, it won't break. Come up."

I sent her a weary look, but those eyes were way too convincing, so I put down my bags, which were soon taken by a stewardess, then walked over to the wing. "How did you get up there?" I couldn't help but ask. She was considerably shorter than me, so she must've had some trouble.

"Lots of effort," was her simple reply as I hoisted myself up next to her. She leaned over and gave me a one-armed hug, which once again surprised me. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to the whole idea of knowing _the _Miley Cyrus yet. She lay back again and closed her eyes against the sun. I copied her movement and found myself on my back next to her, closing my eyes.

We just laid there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then the stewardess told us that they were ready to take off. My palms were already starting to turn sweaty from nerves. I've never liked flying at all. I jumped off the wing and looked back at Miley as she shifted closer to the edge, judging the distance.

"Here," I offered and held my arms out to her. When she put her hands on my shoulders, I put mine on her waist and lifted her down, met with her beaming smile.

"Thanks." I followed her into the plane, trying not to look too amazed at how fancy everything was. She led me over to the other three passengers. "Liam, this is my mom Tish, my Mammy, and my little sister Noah. Guys, this is Liam."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted, shaking Tish and Mammy's hands and sending a smile at Noah, who grinned widely.

Soon after, we had to take our seats and fasten our seatbelts for takeoff. I ended up next to Miley in a large leather couch, instantly buckling my seatbelt. I quickly pulled the curtain on the little window shut, turning back to Miley to see her watching me with raised eyebrows.

"You afraid of flying?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Umm, yeah, kind of," I admitted. "I just really hate the takeoff and the touchdown. And the turbulence."

"Don't worry," she comforted, smiling gently, and I instantly felt a little better. "You'll be fine." However, when the plane moved onto the runway and started moving, I was tense again. I could simultaneously feel my heart drop to my stomach and Miley's concerned yet amused eyes on me. "Relax," she soothed and put a hand on my arm. I immediately grabbed her hand with mine and squeezed it as the plane's nose lifted, then the rest of it followed, trying to breathe deeply.

She seemed a bit surprised at my movement, but instead of pulling away and leaving me to my embarrassment, she squeezed my hand back, offering a bit of support. When the worst was finally over, I let go of her hand, feeling a blush forming on my cheeks. Real smooth.

"Nice grip," she teased with a smile as she flexed her fingers pointedly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said softly, sending her a small apologetic smile.

She just smiled and relaxed into her seat, her head turned towards me as it rested against the headrest. "So Liam, tell me about yourself."

Miley POV

The next few hours consisted of us getting to know each other and just talking. I came to realise that Liam was a really good guy. He smiles a lot and he really loves his family. He likes junk food and he's easy to talk to. He hadn't tried to look at my boobs once, which is something I haven't experienced in a while with guys his age. He's well mannered, loves extreme sports and rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous. Not to mention that he's extremely gorgeous. His bright blue eyes expressed every emotion he felt and his blonde hair looked really soft. I mentally slapped myself when I wondered what it smelled like. The rest of him smelled pretty damn good.

"So how'd you get into acting?" I asked eventually.

He shrugged. "My older brothers started acting, and I thought I'd give it a try too."

I nodded. "Have you done any movies?"

"Nope, but I did a few appearances on like sitcoms and stuff in Australia."

"Oh." I tried to think if I've seen him on TV before, but I was quite sure that I would've remembered him if I ever saw him. "Then I'll have to watch an episode at some point."

His cheeks went a bit red and an embarrassed smile crossed his face. "I'd rather you wouldn't."

Hmm, interesting. "Why not?"

He rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, let's just say that you would see way more of me than you would like to see," he declared and looked at me to see my reaction.

My mouth dropped open as realisation hit me. "You mean..." I trailed off and his eyes widened.

"No no no no no," he said quickly, starting to laugh. "I have NOT been in a porno." I put a hand over my heart in relief and chuckled a bit as he explained. "But I was pretty much naked in one of my guest appearances."

I covered my eyes at the thought. "Oh God no, I reeeeaaally don't want to picture you naked right now." We were still laughing when the plane started descending as we came to Savannah. The next hour consisted of us making our way through the airport. I was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses over my eyes to try and hide my identity a bit, but a few people still stopped me and asked me for autographs and pictures. I was surprised to not see any paparazzi when we stepped outside into the sun. I paused and looked left and right slowly, not really believing my luck.

"A bit more peaceful than you're used to?" Liam asked from beside me and I looked at him to see a slightly amused smile gracing his lips at my paranoia.

"Shh, don't jinx it," I quickly said and he chuckled softly. My mom and Mammy looked just as relieved as I felt and Noah just looked kinda confused. She looked at me to see if I was really there, then scratched her head. When I wasn't around, they didn't have to worry about the paps, but she wasn't used to being out with me without being bombarded by them. The thought made me feel bad every single day; my family having to go through all this just because of me.

Two cars were waiting to take us to where we would be staying, and it was about half an hour's drive to Tybee Island. Our house was beautiful. It was right on the beach and quite big, because I have a huge family, who will be joining us every now and then. Liam was staying in a condo right next door, I'm guessing either because Julie and Adam don't want him to feel alone, or because they wanted us to spend a lot of time together. I had a suspicion it was the latter, but I didn't mind. I already liked Liam. He was a great guy.

"I'm having the rest of the cast over at my house tomorrow," I said to him when he unloaded his bags and was about to head to his condo. "Ya know, so everyone can get to know each other a little better."

He smiled. "Sounds good. What time?"

"Around noon. Bring your swimsuit." I returned his smile and even threw in a little wink, not to be flirtatious, but just to be nice. He told me he had a girlfriend, so he was definitely off limits, even though I wasn't with Justin anymore. Damn.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." He winked back and I felt like my knees would give in, so I just quickly waved and headed into the house before they could.

**There you go! Please review! If you do, I'll update sooner hehe:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Liam POV

I couldn't sleep very late, thanks to my nerves that have been going insane ever since I heard I got the part in this movie. And then meeting someone like Miley Cyrus just made it worse. How in the world did they expect me to keep up with someone as amazing as her? She's had years of experience, and she seemed so relaxed.

Anyway, after waking up with the sun and realizing that there was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep, I spent the morning walking down the beach and a little way into town to try and get a bit more acquainted with Tybee Island. One thing was for sure: it was downright beautiful! And it reminded me of home in a way too.

By noon, I was quite bored, so I was happy to go over to the Cyrus', even though the thought made me nervous again. I got along with Miley really well, but I didn't know any of the rest of the cast. Despite my nerves, I sucked it up and pasted a smile on my face as I walked over to the big house and knocked on the door. I noticed that there were a few cars parked outside already, which meant that I wasn't the first to arrive.

"Liam, it's good to see you again," came Tish's voice followed by a bright smile when she opened the door. "Come on in, the others are outside on the deck."

"Thank you," I said as I stepped into the house and looked around. In the one day that they have been here, they had already made the house seem like home by doing things like putting up picture frames and hanging jackets on the coat hanger. It was really cosy.

"Miley will be down in a second, she just quickly went upstairs to change," Tish explained and I nodded. She showed me the way outside and I stepped onto a big balcony, overlooking the beach. A few steps led down from it onto a little walkway that extended to a big deck right over the water, where a few people were hanging out. Most of them were in swimsuits, and even a few jet skis were tied to the deck. Taking a deep breath, I headed down the walkway towards the deck.

"Liam!" I heard one of them call and saw that it was Adam. He was waving at me with Julie and another man by his side. I felt a little more relieved at the sight. At least I know two of these people. But when I reached them, I realised that the man that was standing with them was none other than Greg Kinnear, who sent me a warm, fatherly smile.

"It's good to see you again," Julie supplied while Adam spontaneously pulled me into a hug. "Liam, meet Greg Kinnear, he'll be playing Ronnie's dad, and Greg, this is Liam Hemsworth..."

"Will Blakelee I presume," Greg finished and shook my hand, but then his phone rang and he apologised before lifting it to his ear. Well, at least this way I could first meet the others too without seeming rude. Adam seemed to have the same idea as he pulled me over to two other guys around my age.

Their names were Hallock Beals, who would play Scott, and Nick Lashaway, who would play Marcus. We got along instantly, much to my relief and within minutes, we were laughing at each other's insane stories about how we made it onto the cast.

"So, have you met Miley yet?" Hallock asked. "We just got here and apparently she went inside to change or something, so we kinda missed her."

"Umm, yeah. Julie and Adam introduced us in LA," I said as I leaned against the railing of the deck, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Guys could read each other like books, and it shouldn't be hard for them to pick up on any kind of attraction I had to Miley. Not that I was attracted to her or anything...

"Well?" Hallock prompted. "What's she like?"

My eye suddenly caught a breathtaking sight over Hallock and Nick's shoulders, and I felt my knees tremble slightly. "See for yourself," was all I could get out and motioned behind them, my eyes not once leaving Miley. Hallock and Nick turned around and I just knew that their jaws were probably hanging on the floor. I heard one of them cursing under his breath as we all watched her coming down the walkway with Noah's hand in hers.

She was in a white bikini with black polka dots. The strings were pink and tied behind her neck, back, and on either side of her hips. Her legs were soooo long, and her flat stomach was perfectly toned. Everything about her body screamed out perfection and I felt my mouth go kinda dry at the sight. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back in soft waves, while a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes.

When she looked up from Noah in our direction, I did my best to stop staring and sent her a little wave. I was met by her brilliant smile and a little wave of her own as she headed towards us. Hallock and Nick were still staring, completely hypnotized, so I elbowed both of them in the ribs to snap them out of it, receiving two blushes in return.

"Hi Liam," she greeted cheerfully when she reached us and surprised me yet again by putting her arms around me in a hug. When I returned it, I tried not to die at the amazing feeling of the bare skin of her back under my palms.

"Hey," I greeted back, before introducing her to the guys, who seemed to have pulled themselves together a little bit by now. Miley either didn't notice or pretended not to. I had a feeling it was the latter. My suspicion was confirmed a few minutes later when she grabbed my arm and started pulling me behind her towards the edge of the deck.

"Come on," she said, eager to get away. "Let's go on the jet ski."

"Oh, umm, okay," I agreed, a little caught off-guard. But I just went along with it and kicked off my shoes. When I pulled my shirt over my head, I could've sworn I saw her glance at my abs for a millisecond, but I probably imagined it.

She had obviously been on a jet ski before, because in a matter of seconds, she was sitting on it and turning the key to start the engine. "Mind if I drive first?" she asked, looking up at me, and there was no way I would ever be able to say no to that adorable face she pulled.

I smiled. "Sure." I carefully sat down behind her and found myself wondering where I should hold onto.

Miley seemed to have read my mind and giggled softly. "You know, I'm not gonna kill you for holding onto me."

"Okay then." I took a deep breath, then put my hands over her stomach, interlacing my fingers and moving closer to her. Oh God. 'Dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies' I chanted in my head to distract myself. I couldn't believe what was going on with me. I've never ever been this weak around a girl. However, I didn't miss the goose bumps that jumped up all over her skin at my touch, whatever that meant.

She opened up right away and we shot across the water. Her hair blew back and tickled my chest. The water splashed up onto us, cooling my hormones a bit. But it was so much fun. I've gone jet skiing before, after all I live by the beach in Australia, but I had more fun today than I did all the other times. Something told me it was because of Miley's laughter ringing out around me, giving me a warm feeling in my stomach. I couldn't help but join her laughter as she took sharp turns across the water. It was contagious. A while later, Miley came to a stop and turned to look at me.

"You wanna drive now?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure. I'll show you how it's done." I winked and she laughed.

"Whatever Hemsworth." She stood up and I held my hand out to her to help her. She took it, and shimmied past me to get to the back, the way her body brushed past me distracting me to no end. When she settled behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, I chuckled and put mine over hers. Before she could say anything, I moved them to over my stomach, for a better grip.

"You'll have to hold tight there Miley," I said. I wasn't trying to be cocky, I just didn't want her to fall off. "We'll be going pretty fast."

"Mkay," she said from behind me and interlaced her fingers on my stomach, sending shivers up my spine.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

The jet ski shot forward and soon enough, I was pushing it to its limits. I just hoped Miley's mom wouldn't kill me if she saw me driving this fast with her daughter on the back. We shot across the water like a bullet, Miley clutching tightly to me and pressing her chest against my back, leaving no space between us.

"You scared?" I called to her, just to make sure.

"Hell no!" she called back and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright then! Hold on!" I took a sharp right towards an oncoming wave, feeling Miley's arms tighten around me. I sped up when we reached it, and we were launched into the air, ramping over it and landing back on the water again a couple of metres further. Miley gave a mixture of a scream and cheer of excitement, then burst into laughter, still holding on tight.

"That was amazing!" she cried out as we sped on. "You have _got _to teach me how to do that!"

I just chuckled at her excitement. "Okay, I'll show you one more time, then let you try." I once again headed for a big wave and ramped over it, this time higher, to Miley's delight. I stopped and turned to Miley. "You wanna try?"

She bit her lip. "I do, but I'm a little scared," she admitted, a cute little blush forming on her cheeks.

I smiled in encouragement. "You don't have to ya know. But if you do, I'll be right here with you, helping you along."

She looked up at me, then that breathtaking smile appeared. "Okay, I'll try."

"You sure?" I didn't want her to try if she didn't want to.

"Positive." She smiled to show me she was. I returned it and gave her my hand again so she could climb to the front. She stumbled a little and landed right in my lap. We both blushed, but fortunately, she quickly righted herself in front of me.

I cleared my throat. "Okay. Umm, let's see here." I shifted closer to her and put my arms around her, putting my hands over hers on the controls. I blushed again, glad that she couldn't see me. "I'll do this with you." She nodded, and I turned the jet ski so it was facing the oncoming waves. "When you reach the wave, you just accelerate a bit, and don't turn, so we won't land sideways." She nodded again and took a deep breath. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Okay, here we go."

I pushed her hand down on the controls and started heading towards a wave, picking a small one first. I straightened out the jet ski, then accelerated a bit when we got to the wave. Once again, the jet ski shot over the wave. Not as high as the other two times, but high enough. When we landed again, Miley cheered excitedly.

"That was amazing!" she cried, turning around to smile at me.

I returned it instantly. "It was. I knew you could do it."

"Well, it was mostly you, though."

I shrugged. "Wanna do it by yourself?"

She nodded and I could see the adrenaline pumping through her. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

I took my hands off the controls and put them on her stomach again. She didn't waste any time and accelerated, pushing the jet ski towards a wave. This one was bigger though. I held on tight as she headed for it and accelerated when she reached it. Unfortunately, we hit the wave at a bit of an angle. She got a nice jump out of it, but we landed a bit sideways, and we were thrown into the water.

I felt Miley fall from my arms under the water, and when my head broke the water's surface, I instantly looked for her. A moment later, I felt something brush against my thigh and I reached for it. It was Miley's waist and I put my arm around it, pulling her to the surface. I was relieved to see her shocked face staring back into mine as I held her against me, using my hand to brush her hair out of her face, then she burst into laughter, easing my worries.

"I am soooo sorry," she said between her giggles.

"It's fine," I assured her, now laughing too. She was so adorable. We heard our names being called and looked back to the dock in the distance. Hallock, Nick, Noah, Greg, Adam and some of the other cast members that have arrived were standing at the railing to see if we were okay. We waved at them to show that we were. It was then that I realised I was still holding Miley, so I quickly let her go. I got back onto the jet ski and held my hand out to her, pulling her up in front of me.

Despite our little accident, Miley wanted to try again, surprising me, but impressing me at the same time. I had to give it to her, she had balls. This time, she was a little more cautious, and did it right, to her delight. After a few more goes, we decided to take a break and headed back to the dock.

Once we reached it, Noah and her cousin, Emily, started going on about how cool that was, and how scary the crash looked. Hallock and Nick stared a little again when I helped Miley onto the dock. I had to admit that she looked downright sexy. Her hair was wet and clinging to her, while her wet skin glistened in the sun.

"Jeez guys, you're gonna scare her off," I subtly whispered to them when Miley went over to the table to grab a towel. Greg heard and chuckled softly in amusement, making Hallock and Nick blush.

"But dude, she's just so frickin hot," Hallock declared under his breath and Nick nodded, but they forced their eyes away from Miley.

"Perve much?" we heard a voice behind us and turned around to see two girls standing there, one blonde and one redhead. They were pretty, but to me, they didn't come close to comparing to Miley. Hallock looked like he would explode from embarrassment while Nick and I laughed softly.

"I'm Liam," I introduced, trying to save Hallock a bit.

It turned out that they were Carly Chaikin (Blaze) and Melissa Ordway (Ashley). They were really nice and easy enough to hang out with. It was good to know that there were people my age that I could get along with here.

"Well, we're gonna go meet Miley, so we'll see you guys later," Melissa said and they walked off in Miley's direction.

**Well there you have it, my longest chapter so far. Please review, and if I get 10 reviews by tomorrow, I'll update right away. Promise:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys left ten reviews, so as promised, here's another update. Enjoy!:)**

Miley POV

"Hi Miley," I heard and turned around to see two girls around my age standing there. I sent them a smile.

"I'm Carly and this is Melissa, we're Blaze and Ashley in the movie," the redhead introduced and understanding dawned on me.

"Oh! Hi!" I held my hand out to them to shake. "I'm Miley."

Melissa laughed. "We know." I blushed a little at that. I glanced over at Liam to see him looking at me with a small smile on his face. He gave me a little wave when our eyes met, then looked back at Nick, who was talking to him. Melissa and Carly obviously saw where I was looking, because both their eyebrows shot into the air.

"That Liam is one gorgeous guy huh?" Carly asked as they also looked around to enjoy the view.

I nodded. "Oh yeah." At that, the three of us started giggling like crazy, getting strange looks from some of the people standing around.

"I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of him," Melissa declared with a wink, making me laugh.

"I know right? Too bad he's off-limits." I sighed at the thought. They looked at me.

"Off-limits? Why?" Carly asked.

"He's got a girlfriend," I informed them and I could see the disappointment on both their faces. "And I'm not going to go scratching around in some other girl's salad." They laughed at the metaphor.

"Well, at least you get to make out with him all over the place," Melissa reminded me. Not that I needed it. I was very aware of the fact that I would be kissing him soon.

"And there's been talk of adding a love scene," Carly added.

I blushed. "An almost-love scene," I corrected.

"Almost-love scene?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Ya know, like, it stops before all the good stuff." I blushed again, feeling a little embarrassed. "And well, if they decided to make a full one, they wouldn't show it, only to a point, more like suggesting at it, so we don't really have to worry. This is Touchstone after all." I was suddenly getting quite a little nervous at the thought. "Wow, that's nerve wrecking," I declared and turned around to take a soda out of the cooler, trying to get my mind off it.

Carly and Melissa chuckled at me and accepted the drinks I passed them. We got into a comfortable conversation after that and we realised that we had quite a lot in common. The boys soon came over and joined us and I sent Liam a smile when I caught him looking at me.

The rest of the day was a lot of fun. We spent most of it jet skiing, hanging around on the dock and catching a tan on the beach in front of our house. Carly, Melissa and I became close really quickly and we all developed a bond with the boys, who turned out to be great guys. And I became very fond of Liam. It was as if he was just more and more amazing with every passing second. Why couldn't he be single? Oh well, at least I could have him as a friend.

Liam POV

I had barely walked through the door to my condo when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said into it without looking to see who it was.

"Hey baby!" came Laura's voice and I cringed. I hate being called 'baby.'

"Hey Laura."

"How's Georgia?" she asked.

I grinned. "It's amazing! I love it so much here. But trust me, yesterday was quite surreal."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Where do I begin? I went to the airport and after seeing who I was on my passport, the lady behind the counter led me down a bunch of staff-only hallways to the airfield. So it turned out I was flying with Miley and her family on, get this, her private jet." I laughed at the memory of how shocked I was. "It was so weird! And I probably looked like an idiot, standing there with my mouth hanging open, while she was literally lying on the wing of her own jet."

"That's pretty cool," Laura said, but didn't sound as excited as Josh was when I told him yesterday.

"I know."

"So how was your day?"

I smiled, thinking back to it. "It was great. I spent the day with the rest of the cast at Miley's house. She has this cool dock thing right on the water out back, and two jet skis. I'm not sure, but I think she just randomly bought them." I laughed at the thought.

"Oh." She sounded almost disappointed that I was having so much fun, which made my smile fade. "So, what did you do?"

My smile returned. Not even Laura could spoil my good mood. "Well, I met Greg Kinnear, two guys my age called Hallock and Nick, and two girls called Carly and Melissa, and a whole bunch of other people. And they're all really nice and fun to hang out with. But anyway, like I said, there were jet skis, and I went on one with Miley. It was kinda funny, because Nick and Hallock couldn't stop staring at her in her bikini, so she kinda used the jet skis as an excuse to get away."

"But why did she take you on it with her?" she asked, and I knew she wasn't trying to sound suspicious, but she was.

"I'm sure it's because she knows I've got a girlfriend and won't try anything." I laughed. "The poor girl is being hounded by guys from every angle. She must be sick of it." Laura didn't comment, so I just went on, still not put off. "So anyway, I showed her how to jump a wave and she wanted me to teach her, and the first time was fine, but the second time we totally wiped out and I thought she would never get on that jet ski again, but she got right back up and tried again. It was kind of impressive. And at least we didn't crash again." I chuckled at the memory.

"Sounds like you two get along well." I picked up on her jealous tone, but ignored it. She had to learn to trust me. Miley was my co-star and we would be spending a lot of time together, not to mention acting opposite each other as love interests.

"Yeah we do, which is good, ya know. I think the movie would pretty much suck if we didn't." There was silence on the other end, so I quickly changed the subject. "But anyway, how was your day?" That was my favourite line with Laura. She always had something to say, and usually took quite a long time to say it, getting me out of any uncomfortable conversation.

**There ya go. Sorry it was kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer again. I need your opinions on the love scene in the movie. Should I put one in or not? I wanna know what you guys think. I think it could be interesting hehe. And let's see...12 reviews and I'll update. Haha, I know I'm evil, but I just love the reviews so much! So tell me what you think!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Loved them! So here's a long chapter. Enjoy!**

Miley POV

The next morning, after getting a call and getting dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and converse, I skipped over next door to Liam's condo. I was under instructions by the makeup crew to get him and bring him along for a screen test. I knocked on the door a few times, then stood back, bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement. I've been looking forward to this movie all year and we were finally starting.

The door opened and there stood none other than Liam Hemsworth in a pair of basketball shorts. I had obviously just woken him, because he was shirtless, his hair was messy (in the sexiest way possible I might add) and he was stifling a yawn. I did my best to ignore his bare chest and sent him a smile.

"Miley?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Morning!" I said happily. "We have to go to a screen test, so get dressed so we can go."

He blinked a couple of times, still half asleep. "Umm, okay." He sent me a sheepish smile and stood back. "Wanna come in?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I practically skipped into his apartment and heard him chuckle behind me. I looked around at the comfy looking condo. It was still very tidy, besides his towel that was on the couch, a pair of sneakers on the floor, his surf board leaning against the wall, and an empty pizza box on the kitchen counter.

"I'll be right back," he said and disappeared into his room to get dressed. A few minutes later, he reappeared wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, looking fresh faced and ready to go as he pulled on his sneakers.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded with a smile, pocketing his phone and wallet.

"Let's go."

We got into the jeep my mom rented for me and headed into town to find the studio. Needless to say, we spent quite a while being lost and having no idea how to get to the studio, with both of us just taking random guesses and me taking last-second turns. Eventually, after asking a screaming fan for directions, we found it.

Greg and Bobby (who played my little brother Jonah in the movie) were the only other two members of the cast that were there, along with a whole bunch of the crew. We were both ushered into makeup and then made to stand under different lights and angles so they could do the screen test. All in all, it didn't take more than about an hour and a half, then we were done.

"Miley! Liam!" Julie called and we headed over to her, each sending her a smile. "Okay, so filming starts tomorrow afternoon, and it will be a scene with the two of you." We nodded, this much we already knew, we just didn't know which scene. "And I'm sorry to say, but it's gonna be one big, romantic kissing scene." My eyebrows shot into the air and I was sure Liam was wearing a similar expression, while Julie just chuckled. "I know it might be a little intimidating, starting off with a kiss, but I know that you'll pull it off."

"Okay," Liam pretty much croaked out, then cleared his throat. I glanced at him, surprised to see how nervous he was. I thought I was the only nervous wreck here.

"Okay," Julie went on. "We have no doubt that there will be paparazzi there who will take shots, and we figured that we'll see the public's reaction to the pictures before we decide on any type of love scene." I had to force a squeak down my throat at those last few words, but did my best to seem calm and collected. Though I was sure I was doing a bad job of it. "Well, that's pretty much it. We'll send a car to pick both of you up tomorrow morning at nine. Is that okay?" We both nodded again. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then." She sent us another smile before heading off towards one of the cameramen.

Liam and I glanced at each other, then instantly blushed before he rubbed the back of his neck and I twisted my ring around my finger, both nervous habits for us.

Liam cleared his throat again to break the silence. "Well, uh, listen, do you wanna go grab some ice cream at that place we passed a million times looking for the studio?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed now that the subject was changed. "Why not?"

Fifteen minutes later saw us sitting on plastic chairs around a little table inside a quaint little ice cream parlour. I was currently signing a napkin for a teenage girl, then smiled for her phone camera. Once she was gone, I focussed on Liam again, who seemed amused by the whole situation. Heh, if we were gonna be friends, he had to get used to this.

"I have a confession," he said after a minute of silence.

"Which is?" I prompted, putting a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "I've never been so nervous in my life."

Huh? "About the scene tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his hands, a blush covering his cheeks.

I blinked a few times in surprise. "You are?" He nodded. "I thought I was the only one." I gave a nervous laugh. "I've been freaking out on the inside since Julie told us."

This time he was the one who looked surprised. "You have?" I nodded. "It doesn't look like it."

I smiled. "I've learnt to hide it from people. I spend most of my days freaking out, and I had to learn to hide that from the interviewers. Once they know they've got you, they're relentless."

He returned the smile, this time meeting my gaze again. "This might sound weird, but I feel better knowing that you're nervous too. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so nervous? Aren't you used to stuff like this by now?"

I shook my head. "Not by any means. This movie is really important to me, and it's my first drama, so it kinda intimidates me. And as for tomorrow's scene, I have a feeling they'll want more than the innocent little on-screen kisses I've done before." I blushed at the thought of kissing him. I would probably be a complete wreck by tomorrow. "So, why are you so nervous?" I asked. "After all, haven't you been naked on screen before?" I laughed and saw him blush again.

"That was only on an Australian sitcom, nothing to this magnitude. Not to mention that it'll put Laura in a tiff for quite a while," he declared, licking the ice cream off his spoon.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I encouraged, but he merely shook his head and gave me an incredulous look. "What?" I asked.

He smiled, keeping my gaze. "Come on Miles, you have got to be kidding me." I gave him a confused look. "I'm not gonna lie Miley, you're an extraordinarily beautiful girl, and you can intimidate any girl on the planet." I blushed furiously at his compliment, not knowing what to say, so with a dumbstruck look on my face I let him continue. "Laura knows who you are, obviously, and the thought of me kissing _the _Miley Cyrus is probably driving her insane." He paused for a moment and looked down. "And I've never actually kissed someone on screen while in a relationship, so, yeah..."

There was a moment of silence as we both just sat in deep thought, before I cleared my throat.

"So...how are we gonna make this easier for ourselves?" I asked and we both chuckled softly, relieving the tension.

Liam leaned back in his seat. "I have no idea."

"Me neither," I admitted.

"I guess we could just wing it?" he suggested, that adorable smile of his back in place.

I returned it. "Okay, deal."

Liam POV

The sound of my alarm clock forced itself into my foggy brain and my eyes drifted open. It took only a second for me to remember what would happen today, and they shot open wide as I sat up in bed. I ran a hand over my face, my nerves already starting to get the best of me. Pulling myself together, I got out of bed and headed into my bathroom for a shower. After that, I spent about ten minutes brushing my teeth and flossing. I even stuck my mouthwash into the backpack I would be taking to the set to use again right before the scene. The last thing I wanted was for Miley to think I have bad breath.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a sudden knock on my front door. Composing myself again, I opened it to reveal a man who turned out to be the driver. He led me to a black SUV with tinted windows parked in front of Miley's house. I silently got in the back and waited while the driver went to the Cyrus house.

When the car door opened again, I looked up to see Miley getting in next to me. She looked a little shocked to see me there, then blushed and sent me a quick smile. Her mom and grandmother were probably driving themselves.

"Hi," she greeted, fastening her seatbelt as the car started moving.

"Hey." I tried to find words to fill the silence. "You ready for today?"

She glanced at me for a second, then nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. You?"

I did my best to send her an encouraging smile. "Yeah." I held up my bottle of mouthwash. "I'm prepared for anything," I joked, and she laughed. Mission accomplished.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, especially when we reached the beach where we would be shooting the scene, because I was speechless. We drove past tonnes and tonnes of paparazzi and fans who were starting to crowd around. Fortunately there were barriers set up around the area where we would be shooting. One end of the beach was blocked off for photographers and the other end was blocked off for fans. It just made me realise again just how big of a star Miley was. I looked at her to see her staring out of the window, sighing. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

Thanks to the SUV's off-road capabilities, we were driven onto the beach and right up next to a few trailers where the crew were milling around. Once we got out, we were ushered into different trailers for wardrobe. A woman there handed me some clothes and left so I could change into the dark blue pants and a long sleeved button-up shirt. When I finished, she rolled the sleeves up to just above my elbows, looked me over once, then sent me to another trailer where a second woman did my hair.

After all this, and rinsing my mouth with the mouthwash one last time, I headed outside to where Julie and Adam were. A few minutes later, Miley appeared, and I tried not to think about how beautiful she looked. She was in a greenish skirt that reached down to her knees and a small white shirt that reached only to her bellybutton, leaving the rest of her midriff exposed. Her hair was loose and curly and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She was just naturally beautiful.

"Good, you're both here," Julie said when she reached us, rubbing her hands together in excitement. "Now this scene is pretty open, so you can make most of it up as you go along. All I want is a lot of playing around in the water, ya know, splashing around and chasing each other and so on. As romantic as you can. But I want a lot of kisses. Ranging from playful all the way to mind-blowingly passionate, understand?" We both nodded and I knew Miley was feeling just as nervous as I was. At least we were both on the same page. "Alright, come with me and I'll show you where you'll start, then we'll begin."

We silently followed her to the edge of the water, and she instructed us to head in about knee-deep, which we did, and she scurried off towards the cameramen that would be following us around. I saw Miley glance over towards the photographers for a second, before looking away again. They were already snapping pictures like crazy and I could only imagine how it must've added to her anxiety.

"Hey, don't worry," I tried to reassure her. "I'm sure as soon as the first one is over, the rest should be easy," I said, referring to the kisses.

"I know," she said, holding the bottom of her skirt above the water for the time being. "I don't really know why I'm so nervous. It's not that I mind kissing you, I just...I don't know."

I smiled. "I know what you mean." And I did. Even though she wouldn't make much sense to anyone else, I was going through the exact same thing and could relate to her. "Well, the least we could do is make it look really awesome for the cameras." I winked at her and she giggled, nodding.

"Might as well."

"Alright!" Julie called over her loudspeaker. "Let's get started people!" An assortment of cameras zoned in on us, from one on top of a rig to a waterproof one held by a man that came right into the water with us. "Quiet on the set!" Julie called again, and Miley looked at me for a moment, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. There was no way I could prepare myself, so I just tried to calm myself down and focus on Miley's face. "Cameras ready?" Julie asked, and all the cameramen gave a thumbs-up. "Okay! And, action!"

**Cliffy! Hehe! Sorry, I know it's kinda evil... 12 reviews and I'll update right away:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, you guys left 12 reviews, so as promised, here's the next chapter. It's the longest one I've posted so far, so enjoy!**

Liam POV

Oh crap! It was as if I hit a blank all of a sudden. Okay, umm, romantic and playful... I did the first thing that came to my mind, and scooped her up into my arms, wedding style. I could see a flicker of surprise on her face, then it was masked as she smiled brightly up at me. I smiled back and started running through the water, some of it splashing up onto us as I went, Miley's laughter ringing out around me. The sound instantly made my heart melt and I felt some of my nerves floating away.

She was as light as a feather as I spun her around and dipped her, thinking about how incredibly small she felt in my arms. Once I put her down, I put an arm around her shoulders and we walked a few feet, just giggling and holding onto each other as we thought of what to do next. Miley made the decision for me and put her arms around my neck in a close hug. I took the opportunity to put my arms around her waist and pick her up, swinging her around, sending water flying in all directions.

When I put her back on her feet again, I bent down a little and threw her over my shoulder, receiving a scream and laugh from her. I couldn't help but join her laughter, especially at the embarrassing predicament I was put in, seeing as I kinda had to put my hand on her butt to keep her in place. Not wanting to freak her out, I settled for using the side of my wrist on her butt to hold her up, laughing at her little jump of surprise and trying to ignore how firm her butt felt.

When I put her back down again, I just turned around and walked backwards in front of her, so that I could face her. That's when Julie seemed to get tired of our stalling, and lifted her loudspeaker to her mouth.

"Kiss!" she yelled to us, and I suddenly felt my heart rate at least triple. This is it...

I stopped walking backwards and looked into Miley's eyes, catching a glimpse of what seemed almost like fear in the blue depths, then she took control and stepped closer to me. It was as if everything was suddenly happening in slow motion. She put one hand behind my neck and the other on my shoulder, then stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head a little. Our eyes fluttered closed at the same moment, then her lips crashed into mine in the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life.

It felt like a bolt of lightning shot through my entire body at the contact. I had never felt anything as amazing as Miley's lips on mine. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, but it was indescribable. Her lips brushed against mine for merely a few seconds, our lips fitting together perfectly, then it was over.

I reopened my eyes to see her blushing and looking down, making to walk past me. But I haven't had enough. As soon as her lips had touched mine, I didn't ever want to stop kissing her. So, I took her hand as she tried to go past and pulled her back towards me. She stumbled a little and fell against my chest, still looking down, so I tipped her chin up with my finger, then put my lips over hers again.

The same electricity ran through my body at the contact, and this time, I made the kiss last a little bit longer, moving my lips slowly across hers, feeling her sigh softly against me. I would give anything to know what she was thinking, but all I could think about was kissing her.

I must've forgotten to pull away, because Miley suddenly pushed me away playfully and smiled at me. Wow. Pulling myself together, I remembered that we were on a movie set and bent down to scoop some water with my hand and splash it at Miley. She screamed and turned away from me, hiding her face from the attack. So instead, I ran over to her and took her around the waist, catching her by surprise. I lifted her slightly and kinda tackled her into the shallow water, thoroughly soaking her from head to toe. And, of course, I quickly kissed her again before helping her up.

I was not by any means prepared for what I saw when I did so.

Her white shirt was completely wet, revealing a black bra and tanned skin underneath. Oh. My. God. I was suddenly extremely turned on and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Julie didn't help my predicament much, but she did demand what I was secretly longing for...

"More passion guys!" she called over the loudspeaker. "Kiss like it's the last thing you'll ever do!"

Glancing at Miley, I knew that she would be biting her lip if she wasn't in front of the cameras now, but she stepped closer to me as instructed. Taking it a step further, I put one arm around her back and another around her thighs, picking her up into a very tight and cosy position against me. Her arms went around my neck to keep her in place, and our eyes met for a brief second, then I leaned down and kissed her.

I pressed my lips hard against hers. When she gasped at the contact, I did the bravest thing I've ever done... I traced the inside of her top lip with my tongue. It was the sweetest taste I could've ever imagined, and when she parted her lips more, I felt my resolve crumble. Her tongue sensually brushed against mine and I nearly let out a moan, but instead, just deepened the kiss as her fingers ran through my hair and over my cheeks and neck.

Our tongues battled for dominance as we simultaneously tilted our heads for better access. I felt her tongue brush over my top lip before entangling with mine again. She kissed like a pro, and I knew that I have never ever had a kiss better than this. My heart had never thumped this hard and my body had never felt this out of control. I couldn't imagine a second without kissing her. I have tasted the forbidden fruit and now there was no turning back.

When we eventually pulled away for breath, she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and softly nibbled on it, before letting it go. Oh dear God. Breathing deeply, I opened my eyes again to see hers lingering closed. I just watched her face in fascination as she licked her lips, then opened her eyes, instantly locking them on mine.

Julie-Ann POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I had pretty much found gold. These two were just... I couldn't even describe it.

"Do you see what I see?" I whispered to Adam, who was staring at the kissing pair. He gave a dazed nod.

"I do," he said, not taking his eyes off the couple.

Miley's mother and grandmother who had arrived a few minutes ago and were sitting next to us, looking at the monitors, wore two very separate expressions. Tish had an 'oh no, how am I gonna keep an eye on these two' expression, while Mammy merely wore a knowing look on her face, accompanied by a small smile. She definitely saw what I saw.

I watched Liam as he held Miley tightly against him, an almost painfully emotional look on his face as he kissed her. And I had never seen Miley so...calm, yet extremely intense at the same time. The way they held each other, and the way they looked at each other after the first kiss, proved to me that this was way more than acting or just plain chemistry.

I had seen young couples in love, but what I was seeing right now was way more than that. I had never seen anything like it in all my years of directing. The raw emotions radiating from them seemed to leave the entire crew silent and awestruck, and I had to admit, they made a damn good kissing pair. It was as if their lips fit together perfectly. Have you ever had the feeling that two people were made for each other? Well, looking at these two, I was positive that they were created to find each other.

The sight gave a warm feeling to my heart, and forced a soft 'aww' from my lips, while the businesswoman in me went 'ding ding ding!' and 'ka-ching!'

Miley POV

My breath was ragged and I'm sure my heart rate was irregular as I looked into Liam's beautiful blue eyes. I had never experienced anything so...erotic. Of course I've had passionate kisses before, but none of them had left me this breathless, and, dare I say it, turned on. I wanted nothing more than to lock him in my room with me and continue with this kiss in private, preferably on my bed.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. He has a girlfriend! But as I looked into his eyes, I saw something that suggested he felt the exact same way, or he was just an amazing actor. His eyes dropped to my mouth when I bit my lip, and I saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips. They were red, swollen and looked thoroughly kissed, as I was sure mine looked too.

He eventually let go of my legs, but kept his arm around my waist, resulting in me slowly sliding down his body until my feet touched the ground. His hands on the wet skin of my bare back drove me crazy, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

I gently pushed against him and he started walking backwards, hands still on my waist. Mine were on his chest, and I teasingly leaned in for another kiss, but paused an inch from his lips, then pushed him away from me. But as soon as I did this, I felt completely empty being so far away from him, and all it took was a simple blue-eyed gaze from him.

I walked into his arms again and put my arms around his neck. He leaned down with a smile, then kissed me again. It was soft and sweet and so full of emotion I felt my knees start to tremble a bit. Fortunately, Liam's arms were so tight around my body that there was no way I would ever fall. Our lips brushed together in perfect sync, as if we've been kissing our entire lives. And I started wondering how I went my whole life without knowing what it was like to kiss him. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced, and imagining a world where I didn't know this feeling was almost agonising.

A soft, almost inaudible moan escaped my throat as his lips repositioned themselves against mine. I knew he heard it, because he pressed his lips harder against mine, and one of his hands ran down my back, tracing my spine from my neck to just above my butt, making me shiver. I felt his own goose bumps on the skin on the back of his neck as my hand moved across it to the little bit of his chest that was exposed by the shirt.

"Helloooo?" I registered someone say in the back of my mind, but ignored it, too engrossed in the feeling of Liam's lips. "I said cut." This part we heard loud and clear, and pulled away from each other immediately. We looked at Julie to see the entire crew staring at us with raised eyebrows and amused grins on their faces. I immediately felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Please tell me they didn't have to wait too long for us to hear them. "Great, now that you're with us again," she went on, chuckling to herself as she came over towards us. "That was perfect!" she said happily, talking to us from where the water started, not wanting to get wet. "I haven't seen so much passion in a long time. I knew you two would do great!"

We didn't give any response bigger than a nod. I glanced at Liam out of the corner of my eye to see his cheeks still red, and a distracted look on his face as he tried to focus on Julie. I wondered what he was thinking, and if it was something I would like. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter. In the end, we were still only two actors in a movie.

"Right!" Julie went on. "We'll obviously need more footage, so keep going. But this time, Liam, don't be afraid to throw her in the water. You know, push her down, play with her. She's not gonna break ya know."

"But I don't wanna push her down," Liam said and I looked at him to see him frowning. "What if I hurt her?" He looked at me, as if to see that I was still fine, and blushed when our eyes met for a second.

She rolled her eyes. "It's in water, she'll be fine. Don't worry, we won't break your smooching partner on the first day." His blush deepened at that, making Julie laugh. "But you two shouldn't be afraid to touch each other, okay?" She chuckled. "If it was up to me, I'd have you go for it once an hour for the whole day, every day, on and off screen."

I blushed deeply at the thought, and couldn't figure out if I was relieved or disappointed that it wasn't up to her.

"Yeah Liam!" we heard and looked over to where the rest of the crew were watching, to see Hallock standing there with Carly and Melissa, giving catcalls. We both blushed, but chuckled too, relieving some of the tension.

"Anyway," Julie started again, turning back to us with an amused smile. "Let's get going."

With that, she headed back to the director's chair behind the monitors, looking more excited than a little girl on Christmas morning. What was up with her? My eyes found my mom and Mammy sitting there, Mammy waving at us excitedly and Mom sending us a smile. Ah, crap, damn, that's awkward. I turned to look at Liam, not liking the tension between us. I just really hoped all this sexual tension (well, on my part at least) wouldn't screw up our friendship. He already meant way too much to me to lose. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and pretend everything's still the same.

"You're not a bad kisser," I commented with a wink, which finally brought that famous smile of his to his lips... Those lips that I couldn't wait to kiss again... Aaaah, I've really got to get my head out of the gutter.

"Right back at you," came his charming reply, accompanied with a wink of his own. "Prepare yourself to get pushed down."

That made me laugh. "I'll do my best."

"Quiet on the set!" Julie called, interrupting us. "And, action!"

I readily took his hand when he held it out to me. Liam was right, now that we've already kissed, I wasn't so nervous anymore. But now I had a different problem, which was that I couldn't seem to stop kissing him. Wow, why did life have to be so complicated?

He pulled on my hand as he led me deeper into the water. I smiled. I would follow him anywhere. I could feel the water rising up my thighs, to my waist. When a wave pushed me a little off balance, Liam was there to steady me. He pulled me against his hard, firm body, my feet not touching the sandy bottom as he held me.

"Wrap your legs around him!" Julie called. I tried to hide my blush when Liam bent down and I felt his hands settle on the back of my thighs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying not to think about how the feeling of his hands on my bare thighs made my entire body heat up, or about how intimate this position was. Fortunately, his hands relocated to my waist, holding me up against him.

My arms were wrapped around his neck and my head currently rested next to his, feeling his cheek brushing against mine, his stubble tickling me and making me giggle. Another wave was coming, and he turned his back towards it to block me from it. Hmm, this would be a good shot... I pulled my head back a little to look at him, then leaned down towards his lips, kissing him softly as the wave hit his back and sent millions of tiny drops covering us. If I wasn't so caught up in the kiss, I would've thought 'damn, Julie will love this.'

"Great!" she called to us and I smiled against Liam's lips. Knew she'd love it. We kept kissing, trying to listen to her instructions while doing so. It was harder than I thought. "Now try to get an underwater kiss! David! Get the shot!" David was the camera man with the waterproof camera that was following us around in the water.

Liam, thinking ahead, broke the kiss and smiled at me. Then he slowly fell backwards into the water, taking me with him until we were both completely submerged. I felt the motion of the water push my hair back, then I was distinctly aware of Liam's warm lips on mine. I held his face in my hands as his lips moved over mine, feeling like I was in Heaven. But, the kiss distracted me so much that I forgot that I couldn't breathe underwater. I felt water enter my nose and quickly pulled back from Liam. Sensing something was wrong, he quickly picked me up above the water again. My legs still wrapped around him, I buried my head in his chest and coughed.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, moving my head back to look at my face, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded, trying to force the words out through my coughing. "Got a little water in my nose."

"You okay Miley?" Julie called over the loudspeaker, and I nodded again, feeling my coughs subside and waving at her.

"Yeah! Keep rolling!" I managed to call back, then looked at Liam. "Let's try again."

"You sure?" he asked, and I realised his hand was still cupping my cheek in concern, making me blush slightly.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

"Okay." He made sure I was okay one last time, then fell back into the water again. When he kissed me again, I made sure not to try breathing, and it worked this time. We kept kissing, then came back up when we ran out of breath, still kissing, and taking deep breaths through our noses.

When we eventually pulled away, we smiled at each other, our foreheads touching. He lifted his hand to my cheek again and ran his fingers through my wet hair, then pulled back to place a kiss on my forehead.

He put me down again and stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around me. His hands were touching my bare stomach in a very distracting way, making my breath hitch. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I turned my head to look at him. When he turned his head to mine, I softly pressed my lips against his, my hands covering his on my stomach, our fingers instantly interlacing.

"And cut!" Julie called after a minute or so of kissing. "That's a wrap everyone!"

**Well there ya go! Hope it was okay:) I tried to write the water scene as similar as possible to the paparazzi video of them shooting that day in real life, but I don't know if I pulled it off. Haha. Please please please review! See you next time!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but ya know, was waiting for some reviews haha, and I really had no time what so ever to actually sit my butt down and write. Have a surfing thing coming up and I've been in the ocean pretty much every minute I could spare haha. But anyway, here's the next chapter!:)**

Miley POV

Liam let me go and I stepped back from him. We walked out of the water towards the others, and I decided to break the tension.

"We totally rocked that," I said, smiling at him and holding my hand up for him to high five.

"We definitely did," he agreed, smiling back. He took hold of my hand after the high five and put his other arm around my waist for a moment. His hand in mine let go to touch my stomach for a moment when I lowered my hand, making me blush, then let go of me completely.

The rest of the crew started clapping their hands and cheering for us when we reached them, obviously trying to embarrass us. It worked, but I wouldn't let them know that, and did a sarcastic bow, making them laugh.

Julie called us over to the monitors to show us the footage. Mammy was all smiles while Mom looked between me and Liam thoughtfully. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what she was thinking about. Besides, she could read me like a book and the last thing I needed right now was for her to tell me how obviously I was crushing on Liam.

It was strange watching us on the monitors, and I had to admit that the kisses looked as great as they felt. The kiss under the water looked amazing. The water cast a bluish glow to our skin and our hair drifted weightlessly as Liam's lips moved over mine. I glanced at Liam out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at the monitor with an unreadable expression. I would give anything to know what he was thinking. But who was I kidding, he was probably just thinking about how much he missed his girlfriend and how unlike her I was.

Next, I was unexpectedly grabbed by Carly and Melissa, who dragged me out of earshot from the others.

"So, what was that all about?" Carly asked, watching me with an amused grin.

"What was what?" I asked, playing dumb.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "That! The whole scene!"

"Umm, acting?" I supplied, but I knew they wouldn't have any of it.

"Riiiight," Carly said, crossing her arms. "That was _not _acting. Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see that."

"Is not," was my lame comeback. I honestly didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny to myself anymore that I had feelings for Liam. Maybe it would be okay if Carly and Melissa knew too?

"Don't deny it. We know you like him," Melissa added, as if reading my thoughts.

I sighed, finally giving in and looking down at my sandy feet. "Do you think he noticed?" I asked instead of trying to deny it again. I really did need some girlfriends to talk to about this. And who better than these two? After all, we would be spending a lot of time together.

Melissa giggled. "Are you kidding? He was too busy falling head over heels in love with you to notice."

My head snapped up at this. "He was not. I would know, I was there. And he has a girlfriend."

Carly shook her head at my seemingly stupidity. "You were there, but you were too busy playing tonsil hockey to see the way he looked at you... Or the way he's looking at you right now."

"What?" I asked, and she motioned behind me. I turned around, and instantly locked eyes with Liam. He was standing not too far away by a trailer with Hallock, who was talking to him, but it didn't seem like he was listening. When he realised I was looking back at him, he gave a little smile, then looked down.

"See?" Carly asked and I sent her a look.

"Come on Carly. Just because he looked at me doesn't mean he's in love with me. That's just ridiculous."

She shrugged. "He may not be in love with you...yet. But he sure as hell wants you." Her eyes widened slightly a second later. "Heads up, they're coming this way."

"Hey guys," I heard a few seconds later and spun around to find Liam right behind me, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes of his. His cheeks reddened a little, before a smile appeared on his face and he held something out to me. "Towel?" he asked.

"Thanks," I said and took it from him, smiling widely and trying to hide the fact that we were just discussing how nuts I was about him. I quickly dried my arms and legs, then used it to try and dry my hair a bit.

"So...Miley..." Hallock said, and it was the first time I noticed that he was standing next to Liam. "How was it?" he asked, hands buried in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, a positively evil little smile on his face.

I returned his smile readily. "It was great, thanks." The others snickered at my reply, while Hallock pouted, obviously hoping to have made me uncomfortable. He did succeed a little, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

Liam POV

There was a sudden commotion by one of the barriers keeping the fans at bay and we all turned to see what was going on. A man had pushed through the crowd and pretty much smashed through the barrier, coming towards us.

"Miley!" he screamed. "Miley! It's me! I love you!" He broke into a run when security came after him.

I instantly grabbed Miley's arm and forced her behind me, ready to kill this guy if he came anywhere near her. It seemed he had the same thoughts as me at his next words.

"Get the hell away from her!" he screamed at me, and I could see the unrestrained rage in his eyes. "Don't touch her! I'll kill you! Miley!"

I could feel the protectiveness I felt over Miley at least tripling and took a step towards him, but Hallock instantly grabbed my arm, obviously having seen the look on my face.

"Relax dude, security's got it," he said, and the words barely left his lips when two security guards tackled the man to the sand. He kept screaming Miley's name and all kinds of obscenities at the guards as they held him down, an extra two police officers coming to join them.

I turned to Miley to see her eyes wide with shock and fear. She was literally shaking as she stared at the struggling man, lost for words. Without a word, I put an arm around her shoulders and hurried her away from the commotion. She silently went with me and we were soon joined by her mother, but I didn't stop until she was safely inside the trailer they set up for her. Once there, I pulled her into a hug to ensure her that she was safe, and that I would protect her.

Tish seemed just as freaked out, and I instinctively removed one of my arms from around Miley to put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly. She sent me a thankful smile and patted my hand for a moment, a sigh leaving her lips as she tried to recollect herself.

"Who the hell was that?" I couldn't help but ask when Miley relaxed and pulled back, a worried frown on her face.

She sighed. "The creepiest person I've ever met."

"You know him?" I asked, shocked.

She shook her head. "Not really. He was at one of my book signings, and he gave me flowers, then asked me to marry him. I thought he was kidding at first, but it became clear that he wasn't. And he said all these things about how we were meant to be together and how he loved me and stuff like that." She shivered at the thought. "Security had to force him to leave. I thought that taught him his lesson, but obviously not."

I felt my blood boil and a shiver go down my spine at her words. What if he ever harmed her? "If he comes anywhere near you ever again, I'll tear him apart," I declared. I wasn't sure where these intense feelings came from, but the mere thought of this creep touching a hair on her head made me feel a weird sense of panic. Both Miley and her mom seemed just as surprised at my words as I was. "Sorry," I mumbled, sighing. "I guess, just the thought of someone hurting you...it drives me insane," I admitted truthfully. A smile crossed both their faces at this part.

"Really?" Miley asked, and put her hand on my arm, sending shivers down my spine as I nodded.

"Well, it's good to know I can count on you to look out for my little girl," Tish said, and this time it was her squeezing my shoulder. "Oh, before I forget," she went on, completely changing the subject. "I was thinking, and you must get pretty lonely in that condo all by yourself. So, would you like to have supper with us every night? Unless you have plans of course."

I was shocked by how generous she was. "That's very kind of you, but I don't want to impose," I started, but she cut me off.

"Nonsense Liam. We'd love to have you. Besides, the house is way emptier than we're used to."

I looked at Miley to see her smiling at me, her eyes showing me that she liked the idea. "Well, umm, in that case, I would love to. Thank you." I sent her a smile that hopefully showed her how truly grateful I was at her kindness.

"Of course honey," she said, returning the smile and patting my cheek. "You can just come by whenever you want okay? Our door, and fridge, is always open." She chuckled to herself. "I know how bored and hungry boys can get living by themselves."

I laughed. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Satisfied with my answer, she smiled and left the trailer, leaving me alone with Miley. Eeek! After kissing Miley for most of the morning, and realising that a mere smile from her had me drooling, being alone with her in a space this small suddenly seemed like a really bad idea.

"Umm, you sure your mom's not just being polite?" I asked to break the silence.

She nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, she likes you, for some reason, I can't figure out why." She laughed at my expression.

"Hey!" I pouted. "I'll have you know, people love me."

"Of course they do," she said jokingly, patting my chest. It was good to know that we were still friends, even if having her around made me think less than pure thoughts.

**There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think in a review, and when I get enough, I'll update again. Promise:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Once again, sorry for the wait. Had an insane weekend! Managed to get bitten by a dog and burn my hand. How does that happen? Oh well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Liam POV

To celebrate the first day of shooting, Miley, Carly, Melissa, Hallock, Nick and I all went out for dinner at Stingray's, this cosy little restaurant right on the beach. I could especially see how much Miley loved it, as her eyes lit up when she saw the little platform where some musicians performed live or did karaoke. The sight gave me a feeling that we would be visiting this place more than once in the course of our stay on Tybee Island.

Quite a few people came and asked for Miley's autograph, but after that, they respected her privacy and left us to enjoy ourselves, which I could see Miley really appreciated. We chose a little booth towards the back, with a good view of the small stage, and squeezed in. I had to admit that I smiled when Miley sat down next to me, with Melissa next to her. Carly, Hallock and Nick settled across from us, and soon enough, we were laughing our heads off at one of Miley's funny stories and sipping at our sodas as we watched a few people perform on the stage.

I looked at Miley as she watched the performers, a content smile on her face and sincere interest shining in her eyes. I could see that she missed performing. She was a born performer, and this was probably the longest she's ever gone without doing a show.

"You miss it?" I asked her, to see if I was reading her right.

She pulled her gaze away from the stage and looked at me, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess. It's been a while."

Nick laughed. "A while? Like, a week?" he asked, and the rest of us laughed at the way she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, well, that's a long time for me." She chuckled.

"Why don't you go up there?" Carly suggested and Miley quickly shook her head.

"Why not?" Melissa asked the question that was going through my mind too.

"Well, I dunno..." she started, but Carly made the choice for her when the waitress came by to ask if we needed anything.

"Hey, can Miley play a song?" she asked the waitress.

"Carly," Miley scolded through her teeth, but she just ignored her.

The waitress blinked in surprise a few times, then grinned widely. "Sure! I'll just go let them know." Then she headed off towards the stage. Miley just turned to glare at Carly.

"What?" she asked innocently, making the rest of us chuckle.

"Okay, listen up everyone!" the man on the stage said, getting the people's attention, and I heard Miley groan softly. "As you all probably know, we have a certain superstar by the name of Miley Cyrus here tonight." The restaurant cheered and some of the people turned to look at the shell shocked Miley sitting next to me. "And well, I'm sure if we ask very nicely, she would hopefully sing a song for us." Everybody cheered louder at this, urging Miley to go up. She covered her face with a hand in embarrassment.

"Woo hoo! Come on Miley!" Carly and Hallock yelled, accompanied by cheers from me, Nick and Melissa.

Finally, Miley got up, with one last glare at Carly, who just shrugged. She headed through the cheering tables of people and up onto the stage, where she quickly introduced herself to the man with the microphone. At her request, he handed her a guitar and stepped off the stage as she sat down on the stool in front of the microphone.

"Hi everyone," she greeted, blushing a little. "Small crowds make me a little nervous, so just bare with me here." The mini audience laughed, not believing their luck at having Miley here to sing for them. "I wrote this song a few days ago, on the plane, so it's still a little rough, but here goes."

She started strumming the guitar, and then her voice joined in as she started to sing. There was absolutely nothing rough about the song, and I marvelled at how she could write something so perfect on a whim. She was honestly just an amazing musician. She was born to do this.

I'm so not over you

Whoa yeah

Her beautiful voice completely overtook my senses. Of course I've heard her songs on the radio and on TV and so on, and she sounded amazing in them, but in person she sounded even better. A million times better. I stared at her, wondering how such a beautiful sound can come from one person.

You can try to say

That I didn't mean anything anyway

I could see that she was having fun. At first, like she said, she looked nervous, but now, she seemed as comfortable as ever, smiling as she sang. She laughed out loud into the microphone when Carly screamed 'I want to have your babies!' And when she caught my eye, she sent me a wink as she kept singing. Heh, I had to admit that I felt pretty chuffed with myself. How many guys can say that Miley Cyrus winked at them while singing one of her songs?

You make me smile

Take my hand

Don't let go

I cheered along with the others and I saw her smile widen every time she heard our voices drowning out the rest. **(A/N: It's true. Check out the video of her at Stingray's, and every now and then you can hear Liam's voice too, and she smiled. I didn't realise it until I watched it again for this part of the story, but I really think I might be right)**

When she finished, the people went wild, and she gave them a little smile before handing the guitar back to the guy. She quickly hurried back over to our table, which incidentally was the loudest one there and shushed us, making us laugh. I really liked the fact that despite all her fame, she still got embarrassed at the way people cheered for her.

"That was great Miles," I said as soon as we sat back down. "You're really talented."

She blushed. "Thanks Liam."

"So why do you get nervous in front of small crowds?" Nick asked.

She shrugged. "Well, it's kinda complicated. I mean, with big crowds of like fifty thousand people, it's all so fast and there are lights flashing and there are too many people to really notice any individuals. While with small crowds, there are actually individual people that you notice and make eye contact with. And in big concerts, it doesn't matter if a thousand people don't scream, because the other forty nine thousand are making a racket, so it's no big deal. But in a small crowd, if one person hates your singing, you totally know about it and it's scary."

"But you're amazing," Melissa declared. "I can't imagine anyone hating your singing."

Miley chuckled. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. You have no idea how many people hate me." She shook her head at the thought. "It's the easiest thing in the world to dislike someone, and all you need is one little reason to do so. Like, you had to see all the hate mail I got when I was dating Nick Jonas. It was insane. Little girls wanted to murder me." She laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Well, I'm sure he got twice as many death threats for dating you," I declared. After all, silly little Nick Jonas couldn't come close to being as amazing as Miley. To be fair, I hadn't met the guy, but nobody on the planet could be as great as her.

"Aww, that's sweet...I think." Miley chuckled and pecked my cheek, to my surprise. I was glad that she fell right into a conversation with Nick after that, because otherwise she would've seen how red my face went after feeling her lips on my cheek. God, what this girl was doing to me.

Miley POV

"You sure you guys don't want a ride?" Carly asked again as we walked out of the restaurant.

"No that's fine," I assured her as I signed the notebook someone passed to me and smiled for a photo. Liam and I both lived quite close to the restaurant and decided to walk. However, the others weren't as close and chose to drive.

"Besides, a walk is always nice," Liam added, smiling with his hands in his pockets as we walked the others to Nick's car. The rest of them all sent us a look that said 'yeah sure, you just want to be alone,' which we ignored. It really wasn't like that, and I hoped that they would realise at some point that Liam and I were just friends. Yeah, Carly and Melissa knew I had a crush on him, but that definitely didn't mean there was something going on. I could still be his friend. And the last thing I was trying to do was steal him away from his girlfriend. I'm just not that kind of person. Not that they really care. It seems like they have started their own little 'we love Miley and Liam' club.

After waving them off, we glanced at each other for a moment, then silently started down the beach, in the direction of my house and his condo. It was only a ten or fifteen minute walk, and it was a nice night out. One of those nights that it wasn't hot or cold, the moonlight shone brightly down on the water and empty beach, and I felt a soft breeze from the ocean softly play with my hair as we walked.

"You were really great tonight," he said after a moment of comfortable silence and I looked up to meet his smiling eyes. "Really. You have an amazing talent, and I'm not just saying that." His eyes were sincere and I felt a little blush covering my cheeks. I got compliments all the time, but the raw sincerity of his words and the truth in his eyes made me feel embarrassed and undeserving.

I shrugged. "Next time I'll be forcing all of you up there." He chuckled at me and I smiled at the sound. My phone suddenly beeped and vibrated in my pocket. "Hang on a second." I stopped and fished it out of my pocket, and instantly laughed at the text message.

_From: Demi_

_Just saw hot pics of u makin out wit sum gorgus hotti on the beach. Go Smiley!_

"What?" he asked at my laughter and I showed him the message. "Apparently my friend Demi thinks you're gorgeous," I declared and he instantly blushed as we resumed walking.

"Demi?"

"Lovato," I supplied, but he looked at me in confusion.

"Should I know her?" he asked and I laughed again.

"Well, I think you should. But seeing as you're my friend now, you'll definitely meet her sometime in the near future. But no need to worry, she's harmless."

"So, there are already photos out huh?" he asked after a few seconds and I could see the discomfort on his face.

I nodded. "Seems like it." I heard him sigh. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head and faked a smile. "Yeah, sure."

I stopped walking and grabbed his arm, turning him to face me. "Liar." I sent him an encouraging smile and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay. I'm a little worried," he finally admitted, before avoiding my eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked. I didn't want to pry, but I could see that something was bothering him, and sometimes talking about things with someone helped. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I added, just in case.

He stood silently for a moment, then sighed and sat down on the sand, looking out over the water, illuminated by the moon and stars. I quietly copied him and sat down next to him, waiting as he tried to find his words.

"I'm worried because..." he paused, scratching the back of his neck. "I just know that another fight will come from this."

I frowned in confusion. "Fight? With who?"

He sighed again. "Laura."

"Oh." That's all I said, letting him continue at his own pace. After all, this was a very personal subject.

"She gets very jealous," he went on finally and I could see the frustration on his face. "I don't know if it's because she doesn't trust me or something, but she gets angry when I just talk to another girl. Like this one time, she came over to my house, and I was talking to my sister in law's friend, who is married by the way, and she just blew up right there. It was so embarrassing. And every time we get into a huge fight." He paused. "Do you think she's right?"

I blinked. I didn't really think he would ask for my opinion. "Well, umm, I think you should be able to hang out with your female friends. I mean, just because you do doesn't mean that you have feelings for them. I think she should trust you..." I shrugged. "But that's just my opinion. What matters is what you think."

He thought for a moment. "Have you ever been in a situation like this?"

I smiled. "Not exactly, but kind of." He looked at me, urging me to go on, so I did. "My last boyfriend, Justin, had a big problem with me hanging out with my ex, Nick."

"Jonas?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. So anyway, Nick and I broke up ages ago, and we've been friends for a long time. I don't feel that way about him anymore, and I told Justin that, but he never liked it. I guess I understand. I'm sure anyone would be a little uncomfortable if their girlfriend or boyfriend spent time with their ex. But I felt like he should be able to trust me enough to be okay with it. I mean, I couldn't just cut my friend from my life." I could see the question in his eyes and rolled my eyes. "And no, the rumours aren't true. Nick and I never got back together. We're just friends. Best friends."

"So, is that why you and Justin broke up?" he asked, then his eyes widened a little when he realised how personal that question was. "Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer that."

I sent him a smile as he blushed. "It's okay. I guess it had a little bit to do with it, but mostly, I just think my feelings for him changed. We kinda rushed into the whole dating thing pretty fast, and as time went by, I realised that the feelings I had for him were more friendly than romantic. I knew it would end, and better sooner than later right?" I looked down and dragged my fingers through the sand. "I guess, I didn't want to settle." I looked back at him. "Do you know what I mean?"

His expression was thoughtful as he looked back over the ocean again. "I think so." It was almost as if I could hear the wheels turning in his head as he took in my words and mulled them over.

"So I take it you think the photos will cause a fight between you and Laura?" I asked, bringing the conversation back to him.

He nodded. "It will. It shouldn't, but that's just the way she is. I understand that it must be beyond horrible to see your boyfriend kissing another girl, even if it is only acting, but it's my job. I don't really know what to do. It just feels to me like all we do these days is fight, and it's really starting to get to me."

I tried to think of good advice, but came up with nothing. "Have you talked to her about it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Lots of times, but it always ends in a fight."

"Oh." I sighed. "I don't really know what to tell you Liam, except something really cheesy that'll probably make you laugh."

He looked at me in curiosity. "Which is?"

I smiled. "To follow your heart. Don't sacrifice your happiness. Sometimes, you just have to take care of yourself first and make sure that _you_ are happy, before you can make someone else happy. But also, don't miss out on the opportunity of real love, whether that's Laura or someone else."

I watched a smile come to his face. "That's not cheesy at all," he said after a moment, and I returned his smile. "Thanks Miles. You're really smart, you know that?"

"What can I say, I'm awesome," I said jokingly and lifted my nose into the air, making him chuckle.

"Come on, let's get you home before I get into trouble," he declared, getting up and holding his hand out to me, helping me to my feet before we started walking again.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I reach a hundred reviews. Woo hoo!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woohoo! 102 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I reeeeeaaaalllyyy appreciate it. As promised, here's a little chapter. Enjoy:)**

Liam POV

We had another kissing scene today. Granted, it was nothing passionate like the other day, but it still had me really nervous. After kissing her, it was really hard for me to get the feeling of Miley's lips out of my head. Even in my dreams, the kisses replayed over and over, and every time I woke up breathless and feeling extremely guilty.

Yesterday, we had an easy scene together. Well, if you could call it that, because I had to knock Miley down while playing volleyball. It was the scene where Ronnie and Will meet for the first time, and no matter what Julie said, it was hard for me to run into Miley like that. What if she got hurt? Not to mention that I had to do it a few times until they got all the shots they wanted.

"You ready?" I heard behind me and turned to see Miley making her way towards me through the sand.

I grinned. "I was born ready."

"Of course you were," she said sarcastically, with that famous smile of hers in place. There was just something in her smile that made my heart flutter. We really were becoming great friends. We spent a lot of time talking or joking around, and I had soon come to realise that I've never felt so at ease around anyone. Well, if you dismiss the whole 'dreaming about her kisses' thing.

To put it lightly, Laura almost exploded at me when she saw those photos plastered all over the internet. I tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. I didn't get it. She's known for months that I would be doing this movie, and that there would be scenes where I would be kissing another girl.

I went on the internet myself to see how bad the photos were, and I had to admit that they looked pretty darn intimate and romantic, but wasn't that the point? This movie was supposed to be filled with romance. It didn't help much that seeing the photos had me off on a 'Miley daze' again.

"It's not so crazy today," I commented, referring to the smaller crowd of fans crowding around on top of a little dune, held back by barriers and a few security guards keeping an eye on them. Julie was doing everything in her power to keep information on shooting schedules and the like a secret, but despite it being smaller, there was still a crowd. Wow, I never would've imagined that one person could cause such an uproar, until I met Miley.

Miley nodded, glancing at the little crowd. "Yip, we got pretty lucky today."

"Miley! Liam!" Julie called and we headed over to where she was sitting under a tent, surrounded by Adam and a few others, going over the script. "I've got some good news you two," she said, smiling up at us when we reached her. "We looked at the reactions the public had to the photos of your kissing scene, and well, seems like everyone is really eager to see more. So, we decided to add in the love scene."

**(A/N: I looked at all your reviews and pretty much everyone wanted me to add a love scene. So that's what I'm gonna do. Hope everyone's fine with that. Anyway, on with the story!)**

I knew my eyes were so wide they were threatening to pop out at this little bit of information. Miley's mouth was half-open in shock, and the others were silently watching our reactions. They couldn't blame us. Okay, we did know that a love scene was a possibility, but we never really thought they would decide to put it in.

Julie laughed out loud, making me jump. "Don't look so worried. There won't be anything graphic or inappropriate about it. Just some kissing, a hint that it will go further, and that's it. This is, after all, only a PG 13 film. At the very most, you might strip down to your underwear." We both let out a breath of relief. I've done something like that before, but I couldn't imagine being in a situation like that with Miley without it ending in a very embarrassing way for me. And well, Miley was obviously relieved because she had never done anything like it before. And besides, she was known for her purity.

"Relieved much?" Adam asked and Miley and I chuckled guiltily.

"Right, now that that's settled, let's shoot the scene," Julie said, changing the subject and getting back to business.

Miley and I nodded and walked back up the beach, to where the scene would be. Miley was silent as she walked next to me. Her expression didn't give anything away, but I could see that she was deep in thought. She caught me looking at her, and when our eyes met, we both blushed and smiled at each other. We were in this together.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said finally, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it," I replied, and when our eyes met again, we simultaneously burst into laughter. The tension made it a lot funnier than it actually was, and it was a welcome relief. I bent over with my hands on my knees, trying to control myself, while Miley fanned her laughing face, obviously trying not to mess up her makeup for the scene.

We saw Julie looking at us with raised eyebrows, everyone waiting for us to stop laughing so we could start the scene, but that just added to our mirth. We were having one of those moments, where you just can't stop laughing no matter what, and the fact that you have to stop makes it just so much harder.

A few minutes later, we had quieted down into random giggles as we took deep breaths of air. Julie waited patiently, with an amused smile on her face, as if she was saying 'ah, to be a teenager.' At least the tension from earlier had almost completely dissipated. I was certain this would make it onto the blooper reel.

"You guys done?" she asked eventually and we sent her a giggling thumbs-up, forcing the giggles away and trying to calm down. This was, after all, a serious scene. "Alright then. And action!"

Miley's face was serious as she looked up at me. "I gotta go. Jonah needs me," she recited, then there was the tiniest quirk of the side of her lips as she tried to keep her cool. "I love yo-" She started laughing again, and I followed her example immediately. "I'm sorry," she managed to Julie and the crew, even though they weren't mad. "I don't know why we have the giggles."

Julie smiled. "It's okay. Let's try again." After a moment, we had calmed down again and were ready to give the scene another go. "Action!"

"I gotta go. Jonah needs me," Miley repeated, stepping closer to me. "I love you." Then she took hold of my shirt and pulled me to her. Our lips met in a soft kiss...which only lasted for a moment, because as if by an invisible signal, we started giggling against each other's lips.

This happened a grand total of five times, and even some of the crew had gotten the giggles along with us. Once, Julie even started chuckling before we did. Fortunately, we finally managed to finish the kiss, which was just as amazing as the other day, and when Julie called cut, we started laughing freely again. At least we managed to finish the scene. Yip, this will definitely be a big part of the bloopers.

Miley POV

After yet another long day of shooting, I was lying against one end of the couch in Liam's condo. He was perched up against the other end, and there was a half-empty pizza box between us as he aimlessly skipped through channels on the TV.

"Oh my God Liam just pick something already!" I finally cried and looked at him to see a small smile cross his lips as he kept flipping through the channels. I picked a piece of ham off the slice of pizza I was holding and threw it at him. It bounced off his cheek and landed on his shoulder. I laughed out loud at his expression. He looked down at the piece of ham, then up at me, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"You are so dead." He reached for me, but I shot up off the couch and out of his reach.

"I will call you Li-ham, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Li-ham!" I quoted Finding Nemo, laughing at the face he pulled. The sound of his phone ringing invaded my senses and I looked at him for a second, then ran over to where it was ringing on the counter, Liam hot on my heels. I grabbed it and flipped it open, putting it to my ear as I ran around a table to put it between us.

"This is Li-ham-'n-cheese's secretary, how may I help you?" I asked into it, then had to make a run for it again as Liam hurried around the table.

"Who is this?" I registered a voice ask as I dodged around the living room, laughing my head off.

"This is Miley, president of Li-ham-'n-cheese industries," I said through giggles, accompanied by the mixture of Liam's laughter and playful threats as he chased after me. "Who may I ask is calling?"

"Laura." The name made me freeze in my tracks and Liam barrelled right into me. With a surprised scream, I tumbled onto the floor with Liam in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing his head and momentarily forgetting about his phone.

"Oh, hi Laura," I greeted as cheerfully as I could and sent Liam a warning look. He froze at the name and his eyes widened as he looked at me. "I've heard so much about you. Liam never stops talking about you," I tried to save the situation. I really shouldn't have answered the phone.

There was a moment of silence. "Is Liam there?" she asked. I was sure she could've heard him through the phone, so it was kind of a silly question, but all I could think about was how stupid I felt.

"Yeah sure. Just hang on a second. It was nice to meet you." She didn't reply, so I ripped the phone from my ear and held it out to Liam, who was next to me on the carpet a mere foot away.

'I'm so so so sorry' I mouthed to him. He sent me a smile and a look that said 'don't worry about it' as he took it and sat up on the carpet.

"Hey Laura," he said cheerfully and scratched the back of his neck, seeming to mentally brace himself. "Yeah, I'm happy you got to meet her. You'd like her." There was another moment of silence, then he sighed. "Come on Laura," he said, sounding mentally exhausted.

I got up and motioned to him that I'll be outside. He nodded and I quickly slipped out the door to his balcony, walking down the stairs to the sandy beach and sitting down. I smacked my forehead and cursed under my breath. I hated knowing that I caused fights between Liam and Laura. The last thing I wanted was for him to be unhappy.

**So what did you guys think? I'm already working on the next one, and I have a feeling you guys might like it:) So review and I'll update! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I felt like some bonding and a little romance between Miley and Liam, so here ya go:)**

**Continued from previous chapter...**

Miley POV

Sometime later, Liam came outside and sat down next to me in the sand. "I'm so sorry Liam, I really shouldn't have answered your phone. I'm so damn stupid," I started, but he smiled and cut me off.

"Miley, really, don't worry about it," he assured me. "I've decided that I'm gonna stop getting myself worked up over these little things. If Laura wants to be unreasonable, then she'll just have to deal with it. I can't keep apologising for things I didn't do."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "So, I'm guessing she was mad?"

He shook his head. "Nah." I could see that he was lying, and he knew it, so he laughed and shrugged. "Okay maybe a little."

"Well, I really am sorry," I tried again, but he sent me a look.

"Please don't be." He smiled. "Laura is very easily intimidated by other girls, and you're like the...I dunno... the empress of girls, so I'm guessing she's feeling a little insecure."

I raised my eyebrows into a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. "Empress of girls?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Come on Miles, haven't you ever looked in the mirror?" Uh, what? He shook his head at my stupidity before going on. "I mean look at you." He motioned to me sitting next to him. "You're beautiful. So beautiful it should be illegal." My mouth was hanging slightly open at the words. "And you're funny and smart and so talented. Every girl on the planet wants to be you, and every guy wants to have you." 'Every guy except you' I thought. "Hence, you're really intimidating to other girls," he finished.

Despite myself, a smile slowly crept onto my face. "You think I'm beautiful?" I couldn't help but ask, then batted my eyelashes playfully to make the question seem less personal. After all, he couldn't know that his answer meant the world to me.

He grinned and surprised me by putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. Albeit, in a friendly way. "Of course I think you're beautiful. I'm not blind."

"Aww," I teased and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're kinda beautiful yourself."

I felt him chuckle softly against me as I looked out over the water unseeingly, just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. That is, until something caught my eyes. I instantly jumped to my feet and pointed wildly at the fin that was visible just above the surface of the water.

"Oh my God there's a shark!" I cried, jumping up and down, my heart thumping in my ears. "Liam look!"

He was next to me in a second and I instantly latched onto his arm for protection, not that the shark would ever be able to come out of the water or anything. I was just a wuss. Liam looked to where I was pointing, just as something leaped into the air, causing me to scream and cut off circulation in Liam's arm.

To my surprise, he started laughing. "That's a dolphin Miley," he declared and patted my shoulder.

I looked more closely, and he was right. There were three of them, frolicking around in the water not far from the beach. I put a hand over my heart and felt it slowing down again. My fear was suddenly replaced with excitement as I let go of Liam and headed closer to the water for a closer look.

"They're so pretty," I declared as I watched them swim. I looked around to see Liam taking off his shirt, his muscled torso stunning me for a second. "What are you doing?" I asked as he dropped his shirt to the sand and headed past me to the water.

"I'm going swimming," was his simple reply. "Come on!"

"What? But, I..." I didn't really know what to do. "What if they bite?" I asked lamely and he laughed.

"They won't bite." He was already knee deep in the water.

"But...I...I'm not wearing my suit." I knew I was just making up excuses now. But give me a break, a minute ago, I thought it was a shark.

"Forget the suit!" he called, now walking backwards to look at me. "They'll be gone by the time you get it."

I looked down at my jean shorts and white tank top, then groaned. "But I'm wearing a white shirt! Again!"

He laughed out loud. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said with a wink, referring to our scene the other day, then laughed at my expression. "Just come on! How often do you get a chance like this?"

He had a point there. By now, he was waist deep and I could see the dolphins mere feet from him, keeping their distance, but not fleeing either. Biting my lip, I started towards the water. I cautiously made my way a little deeper, feeling my nerves going crazy.

"I'm scared!" I admitted to Liam, and pouted when he turned around to look at me. The water only reached my mid thigh, but it was still scary.

He chuckled, then waded his way towards me. "Come on, you'll be fine." He held his hand out to me, and I glanced at it cautiously for a moment, then put my hand in his. I ignored the butterflies flapping around in my stomach from the contact as he slowly pulled me along with him, deeper into the water.

"If you let go, I swear I'll kill you," I managed to squeak out and he laughed again. His fingers interlaced with mine under the water and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I won't, I promise."

The look in his beautiful eyes as he said that erased some of my fears, and I managed a small smile in return. Soon enough, we were deep enough for the water to reach my chest, but Liam pulled me a little deeper until it reached my shoulders. The dolphins were only a few feet away, and I gasped when one came really close, about two feet away, as if inspecting us.

Seeing as I was so short, the water brushed up under my chin while it merely reached below Liam's shoulders. Seeing my predicament, he took my hand that he was holding and put it around his shoulders. I gladly took the help and put my other arm around his neck too, once again ignoring the butterflies as his arm wrapped around my waist, my feet not touching the sand anymore.

I watched as Liam cautiously reached a hand out towards the dolphin. It edged away at first, but moments later, it came close again. I was fascinated as I saw his fingertips graze the dolphin's back that was visible just above the water. Seeing how big it really was, I tightened my arms around Liam's neck, his arm around my waist pulling me closer against him in reassurance. It was probably about five feet long. The other two looked a little smaller, but I was still quite intimidated by them.

"See? It's okay," Liam said with a smile down at me as the dolphin backed away again.

"Did you see how big it was?" I asked, but my voice caught in my throat when it jumped into the air a few feet away from us.

"Relax," Liam instructed. "It's playing, so obviously it's okay with us being here. The worst that could happen is if we chase them away."

I watched with wide eyes as the dolphin came closer to us again, the other two also edging a little closer. Silently, Liam took one of my hands in his and pulled it away from his shoulder. Shaking, I allowed him to reach our joint hands towards the big one again. Seeming to enjoy the attention, it came closer to us, and my eyes widened when I felt my fingertips graze smooth, grey skin.

I felt a smile the size of Texas come to my face and Liam obviously saw it, because he chuckled at me as the dolphin calmly headed past us. One of the smaller ones ventured closer this time, and feeling brave, I reached out and touched its side for a moment. Somewhere along the line, I had unknowingly turned around in Liam's arms and his one hand was now on my hip, the other over my stomach, making my pulse race. He was watching the dolphins over my shoulder, and once or twice, I felt his cheek graze the side of my face when he moved. I realised that my own hand was over his on my stomach, while the other reached out to touch the dolphins.

"Come on," Liam said, as if reading my thoughts and slowly letting me go. "Let's swim with them." Following his example, I slowly swam next to him. The dolphins seemed almost excited and slowly swam next to us and in front of us. The one next to me even came as close as a foot away from me for a moment. I could never explain how surreal and wonderful it was, and I was so happy that Liam had convinced me to come into the water.

My eyes widened when I saw Liam's hand move down the dolphin's back and settle on its fin, gently holding on. The dolphin didn't seem fazed at all and pulled him along slowly.

"You should try this!" he said to me and I bit my lip as a bit of fear settled in the pit of my stomach again, now that I wasn't so close to Liam anymore. Looking at the dolphin that's been happily swimming along next to me, I reached out and touched it again. When my hand reached the fin, I took a deep breath and softly held onto it.

Like with Liam, the dolphin didn't even seem surprised, as if it did this all the time. And who knows, maybe they did swim with people all the time. I giggled softly as I felt the dolphin pull me along towards Liam and the bigger one. The other smaller one even peaked his head out of the water next to me for a moment, giving me a bit of a fright, but dolphins always seem to smile in a weird way, and I laughed as it watched me then made that funny sound all dolphins make, then swam on. I wondered about how weird I must look to it.

These two seemed to stay close to the bigger one, and soon I was next to Liam again. He sent me a smile which I was already returning. However, we let go of the dolphins soon, seeing as they were unknowingly carrying us further and further away from Liam's condo and my house, but they seemed happy to swim next to us again as we turned around and headed back in the right direction.

A few times, they lifted their heads above the water, and we even ran our hands over their heads a few times, now that they seemed really comfortable with us. It seemed like they were having just as much fun as we were and I was really surprised at how tame they were. When we got a little tired of swimming, we let them pull us along for a bit, but had to let go again when they started heading into another direction.

Soon enough, we were in the water in front of Liam's condo again and stopped swimming. I couldn't stand again, and Liam wordlessly put his arm around my waist to keep me up. A few minutes later, we gave the dolphins' backs one last touch, then started heading out of the water again. When I could stand again, I let go of Liam and walked next to him out of the water, still smiling at the experience we just had.

"That was amazing," I said to him when we reached the beach and we turned around to look at the dolphins, who peaked their heads out a few times to see where we had gone. I stupidly waved at one, but it was almost as if it understood, because it soon made a little jump out of the water, almost as if it were showing off.

"Yeah," Liam agreed. We watched as the dolphins started heading out deeper again, then he turned to me. "Love the outfit by the way."

I looked down at my wet clothes to see my white tank top sticking to my skin, revealing the blue bra I was wearing underneath. "Hey!" I scolded, pushing him playfully and wrapping my arms across my chest, blushing slightly. "Perve."

He laughed. "Like I told you, I'm not blind." I made to smack him, but he dodged it and laughed as I chased him up the beach. When we reached his shirt, he held it out to me. "Here, put this on." I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled the dry shirt over my head. It hung down over my jean shorts and reached to over my elbows.

"Hmm, this would work well as a dress," I joked, looking down at it and Liam smiled.

**I don't know how tame dolphins are in America, seeing as I'm from Africa. But I've swam with the ones here tonnes of times when we've gone surfing. Hope they're that tame there too... Anyway, please let me know what you think of the chapter and review. When I get enough, I'll update again, as always:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Im soooooooo sorry that I made you wait this long (though in my defense, some of the authors here sometimes make you wait a month). My weekends are always pretty insane, and this one was even more so. But anyway, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Without them, I wouldn't have the determination to keep writing this. So to all of you...you rock!**

**Oh, and I hope you guys find this chapter a little interesting hehe. You'll see why:)**

Liam POV

I was going over the script for what had to be the millionth time when I heard the sweet sound of Miley's laughter. I turned my head and saw her walk down the steps of her trailer. And she wasn't alone...

Right behind her, grinning like the happiest person alive, was none other than Nick Jonas. My jaw dropped slightly, and I was surprised at the way my insides instantly started boiling. What in the world was he doing here? Were they, dare I think it, back together? For some reason, the thought made my heart drop right down to my toes.

"Liam!" Miley called out and waved when she saw me. I sent her a small smile and wave and watched as she grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him towards me. "Hey mate!" she said happily and pulled me into a hug when they reached me. Yes, she had taken to calling me mate.

"Hi," I said, feeling a little awkward with Nick there, but she made sure to introduce us as soon as possible.

"Liam, this is my American bestie, Nick. And Nick, this is my Australian bestie, Liam." I had to smile at that. It was so typically Miley.

"Hey man." Nick said smiling, holding his hand out to me. "So you're the famous Liam that Miley can't shut up about."

I shook it and returned the smile, though I had to force it a little. "Nice to meet you Nick."

"Nick had some time off and decided to come visit," Miley explained, obviously excited.

"That's pretty cool, when'd you get in?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"About two hours ago," he explained. "I needed a break, and Miley said this place is pretty quiet, so I thought I'd come here for a while."

"Yeah, well, it's not so quiet now that Miley's here," I joked and she shoved me.

"Miley! Liam!" Julie called, as if right on cue.

"Sorry Nick, but we gotta do our scene now," Miley said, then threw her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." He must've seen the look on my face, because he cocked one of his eyebrows when he caught my eye. I quickly looked away. Damnit!

I followed Miley while Nick headed over to stand by the monitors. We were doing a scene behind the house that was used as the Miller home, at the shed. The thought of the scene suddenly made my heart jump. Meeting Nick had sort of taken my mind off of it for a moment.

This was quite a passionate scene. It was the part where Ronnie shows Will the workshop and stained glass window, then where they passionately make out. Not to mention the awkward-slash-intimate conversation between them. Oh crap. **(A/N It's a part in the book)**

The first part, in the workshop, passed in what felt like seconds. I guess it was because I was so nervous about the part that was coming next. I looked over at Miley and, after getting to know her since coming to Tybee, I could now notice how she was hiding her anxiety under a mask of calm. Though, her mask wasn't as steady today, and the way she was biting her lip was a dead giveaway.

Nick was sitting in a chair next to Julie's, watching us as Julie came over to run through the scene with us, listening as she instructed us. I wondered for a moment if it was weird at all for Miley to kiss me in front of her ex-boyfriend. I figured they weren't together after she called him her friend. But who knows? Besides, that could always change. What else would he be doing here?

The thought suddenly gave me some kind of pleasure, knowing that I'll be kissing Miley in front of him. We'll see how he likes that. I mentally scolded myself for being so childish, but for some reason, I couldn't help it.

"Right," Julie started, in full director mode. "I want passion, lots and lots of passion. Ronnie and Will practically want to devour each other at this point, and I want to see that, okay?" We both nodded, swallowing. "Now, you've both read the book, so I'm sure you've got a pretty good picture of this scene. So give it your all, and no schoolyard stuff. These are two people in love." We nodded again. "Alright then. Places everyone!"

Miley and I headed into the shed, seeing as we would be coming out of it when the scene started. She sent me a nervous little smile, which I returned, and I even managed a playful wink, which made her blush a little.

"Alright! And, action!" came Julie's voice, and we both took a deep breath, then stepped out of the shed.

We took a few steps, then I grabbed Miley's arm, receiving a momentary look of surprise from her, then pulled her into my arms. I crashed my lips against hers and pulled her hard against my body, feeling the familiar relief coming to me that I seemed to get from kissing her. She quickly regained her composure and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

_No schoolyard stuff..._

I slipped my tongue into her mouth, instantly enveloped in her wonderful taste as her warm tongue met mine. Oh God. I slowly backed her up against the wall of the shed and pushed her against it, my body pressing against hers in a way that made my heart race. Her fingers ran through my hair, then down my shoulders and back, holding me against her. My own hands were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as I kissed her passionately.

Not being able to resist anymore, I moved my lips from hers to her neck. The instant I tasted her smooth, hot skin, I knew that nothing in the world could ever compare to it. The gasp that left her lips rang in my ears, as if amplified, and I thought I would lose control. My lips settled over her pulse point and I felt it racing as my tongue darted out to taste it.

My hands travelled across her body, feeling the perfect curves. My right hand moved a little way up the back of her shirt while my left covered her flat stomach. The movie was far from my mind at this moment, but I was still surprised when Miley, with surprising strength, moved and shoved my back against the wall this time before attacking my lips with hers again. Her hands moved up my chest and around my neck as she pressed her lips hard against mine, making my knees feel wobbly and weak.

"Cut!" we heard Julie call and I was instantly brought back to earth when Miley pulled away from me. Her breaths came in quick succession, as were mine, and her cheeks turned red. "Perfect! Just perfect!" Julie said happily, then chuckled before continuing. "However, Miley dear, you're supposed to stop the kiss after a while, not push him up against the wall." Miley and I both blushed crimson at this, and glanced at each other for a second. "Let's do it again. Back into the shed with you two."

Oh dear God, how was I going to survive this?

Miley POV

He kissed me again and again and again, and every time was even better than the last. It was all I could do to keep myself under control. It was complete agony having to stop him every time it became too heated. How the hell did Ronnie do it? But then again, she got to kiss Will whenever she wanted. All I had with Liam were these kissing scenes, and I never wanted them to end. Damnit! He was driving me crazy! I've never had this feeling before. The feeling of losing control and wanting nothing more than to throw Liam down and have my way with him. The thought almost embarrassed me. I've never thought about someone in that way.

As soon as a kiss with Justin became too intense for me, I stopped it. Same with Nick. The thought made me cringe a little. Nick and I were nowhere near together, but it was still a little awkward for me to have such a steamy make out session with Liam in front of him. Especially seeing as I've never kissed Nick like this. And something told me that he still had some feelings for me, which was a little awkward, but fortunately, he didn't act on it. I didn't feel that way about him anymore. Now, it was Liam that made my heart race, as much as I hated to admit it.

I broke the kiss, with great difficulty, and breathed hard as I looked up into his eyes.

"Please," I said softly. "We've got to stop." The line was kind of true. Kissing Liam was slowly but surely killing me. I wanted him so much.

"Why?" he asked, just as breathless as I was, his arms still around me.

"Because I don't want my dad to catch us. He might be watching us from the window right now."

"We're just kissing," he said matter of factly.

"Yeah. And we just sort of like each other too," I countered sarcastically, trying not to forget my lines from the way his eyes were looking deep into mine.

He grinned. "What? We weren't just kissing?"

God what I'd give to do more than kiss him. "I'm just saying that it felt like...what we were doing was leading up to something more."

"And the problem is?" he said playfully, making me blush a little. The problem is, dear Liam, that I want you more than you can imagine, but you belong to someone else. He sighed at the look I sent him. "You're right. I'll try to control myself."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have complete confidence in you."

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically, but smiled.

"And cut!" Julie called. I unwillingly stepped out of Liam's arms and righted my now crooked shirt. "Good job everybody!" She smiled at us when we walked up to her. "You guys were amazing, as always."

Nick came over to us when she left, his eyebrows raised. "That was...interesting."

"Shut up," I said lamely and smacked his arm, blushing.

"No really, that was great. I didn't know you had it in you," he said teasingly. "You never kissed me like that."

I frowned at him, feeling a little angry. "Honestly Nick. That's none of anybody's business, so why don't you just shut up?" I know it was probably a little harsh, but I really didn't appreciate him talking about the way we used to kiss in front of Liam. Besides, we've known each other for years, so he knew I wouldn't stay mad at him.

"I'm sorry Miles," he apologised, pouting slightly, and rubbing my arm. "I didn't mean to."

I sighed. "It's okay, I'm just...I dunno, I need sugar." I looked at Liam, who had been watching the exchange with raised brows. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream," I said and linked my arm through Liam's, which seemed to surprise him. I narrowed my eyes at Nick. "I'll forgive you when you pay for mine."

He smiled triumphantly and fell into step next to me as I steered Liam towards my jeep. Nick gave him the front seat, not forgiven yet, and together we drove off towards the ice cream parlour that Liam and I had come to love. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was kinda quiet today, and I wondered if it was because Nick was here. Maybe Nick intimidated him? But he had no reason to feel intimidated. He was downright beautiful, and just a great person. Who knows, maybe he was just quiet around strangers.

After getting our ice cream, and Nick paying for mine as promised, we settled around a small table and just talked. Nick asked Liam about Australia and how he was enjoying the movie, ever the polite boy, and after a while, Liam seemed to relax a bit more. He even seemed to enjoy himself.

"You guys want a soda?" Nick asked, getting up to get himself one. "Oh wait, you can't be thirsty after all the spit swapping you just did." He laughed at the look I sent him, and even Liam snickered. Nick had been taking every opportunity he could get to bring it up and joke about it. Knowing Nick, he was mostly doing it to see our reactions. He was trying to figure something out. I'm not sure what, but I just knew it. Nevertheless, he returned with three cokes.

Carly called not long after, and seeing as her and Melissa had a day off, they wanted to go to the beach. After consulting with Nick and Liam, we once again jumped in the jeep and I drove towards my house, where the girls would be meeting us. I was happy that Nick got to meet my new friends, after all, he was one of my best friends.

Carly and Melissa didn't seem fazed to see Nick there, seeing as I told them he was coming, but they did quiz me as soon as they got me alone in my room to change.

I rolled my eyes. "He's just a friend. Honestly. We've been broken up for a long time."

"Besides, she's got the hots for Liam," Carly joked and I stuck my tongue out at her, but didn't deny it.

**I'll continue this chapter in my next update... Liam and Nick talk, and fun in the sun!:)**

**So, what did you think? I didn't want Nick to show up and nothing but drama insue. It is possible to be friends with an ex, and I'm kinda trying to capture their friendship here. And I think the relationship between Nick and Liam could be fun haha. Maybe friends? You'll see in my next update. So review! And when I get enough, I'll update asap!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I'm soooo sorry for the wait. My friend borrowed my laptop's power cable, so I couldn't use it for a couple of days. But here's a long update to try and make up for it. Please tell me what you think!**

Liam POV

Nick and I were sitting on the railing of the dock by the water, waiting for the girls to finish up. Besides the jet skis, there was now a motorboat tied to the dock too. When did they get that?

"What's taking them so long?" he asked impatiently.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but they always take this long. Maybe it's harder to get into a bikini than we think."

Nick chuckled, then turned to look at me, a calculating expression on his face. "So, you and Miley seem close."

I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "Yeah, she's a great girl."

"Greater than you can imagine," he declared, and I looked at him curiously. He looked deep in thought.

Realisation hit me then. "You still have feelings for her, don't you?" The question was a little personal, but I really wanted to know.

His eyes measured me for a moment, then he sighed. "You can never fall out of love with Miley," he declared, and I was surprised at how honest he was.

"So, that's why you're here?" I couldn't help but ask.

He shrugged. "Yes, and no." He saw my confusion and elaborated. "I lost her a long time ago." He sighed. "I messed up, and I hate myself for it, but I didn't come here to get her back, I just like being around her, even if it's just as her friend. Besides, the way she used to look at me...she's now looking at you that way."

I couldn't hide my shock. "What?"

Nick chuckled. "And don't think I don't see the way you look at her. Or the death glare you sent me earlier."

I scoffed. "That's ridiculous. Miley would never have feelings for me. She's Miley frickin Cyrus, she can have any guy on the planet."

Nick nodded. "She probably could, but right now, you're the guy she wants."

I shook my head. "No offence Nick, but I think you're delusional."

He laughed. "Nope, I'm just right. I've known her for years, and I know that look of hers very well. The one she gets when she looks at you."

This guy was insane. "You're crazy," I chuckled. "Besides, I've got a girlfriend."

He slapped his leg, making me jump. "That's it!" he exclaimed, which brings me right back to the fact that he's crazy. "That's what's holding you guys back. It's so obvious!" He laughed out loud. "Miley's nuts about you, but she would never steal another girl's boyfriend. And you want her just as much, but you can't admit that to yourself, because you're already taken."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Think about it for a second Liam," he interrupted, before I could start denying it. "When you see her, how do you feel?"

"Umm, happy?"

He nodded. "And how did you feel when you saw her with me?" I kept quiet, so he continued. "You were pissed, and you know it." I had to admit that he was right. "And lastly, how do you feel when you kiss her?" I wanted to tell him that it was none of his business, but he seemed to understand my expression and held up his hands defensively. "You don't have to tell me. Just think about it for a second."

I frowned, but did as he instructed. How did I feel when I kissed her? I felt...content, and happy...and my stomach felt all funny...and I never wanted to stop. I wanted her to want me, and to smile at me, all the time... The realization hit me like a speeding truck. Who would've thought that it would take Nick Jonas to make me realise it.

"Okay, maybe..." I started, feeling a little stupid. "Maybe I'm a little attracted to her."

"A little?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, a lot. But that doesn't make a difference. I'm supposed to be in love with Laura."

Nick nodded. "Alright. But just remember, every guy on the planet would kill to be in your place. I don't want you to punch yourself in the face someday for missing your chance. Miley's perfect. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, and I've met some pretty amazing people. And I would give anything to have her love me again, but that's not gonna happen. Trust me Liam, it's not a fun feeling."

I just had to ask. "If you're right, which you're not, and Miley has feelings for me, which she doesn't, why are you so nice to me? And why are you telling me all this?"

He smiled. "I like you. You had to see the last douchbag she dated. Justin." He rolled his eyes. "He was such an ass. And he was only using her for her fame." He sighed. "Okay, I didn't know him that well so I might be wrong. But I do know that he didn't make her happy. She deserves someone who can do that, and I can see that she's happy when she's with you. Besides, you're the first guy she likes that I don't hate." He laughed. "And now that we know each other, I can tell you that I'll tear you limb from limb if you ever hurt her."

A smile slowly spread across my face. I couldn't believe it, but I liked Nick Jonas. He really was a very loyal friend to Miley, and he would do everything he could to make her happy, even if it meant trying to get her together with another guy, despite still loving her. That was pretty admirable.

"Wow," Nick's voice brought me back to earth and I saw him staring ahead. I followed his gaze to see the girls coming towards us in their bikinis, Miley right in the middle. The sight made me swallow, like it did every time. "Jeez, when did she get those curves?" Nick asked. "She grew up damn good."

Feeling the little surge of anger again, I elbowed him in the side, receiving a knowing chuckle from him.

"Who knows how to drive a boat?" Miley asked when they reached us, hands on her hips as she looked at all of us.

"I do," I volunteered and she smiled.

"Great! I knew I could count on you." She squeezed my arm, then ran over to the boat and jumped into it. I felt butterflies flapping around in my stomach at her touch, and now that I knew how I felt about her, it made me feel a little freaked out. Boy, was I in trouble.

I watched as she bent down and looked in a container on the boat, and gulped at the sight of her tight little butt, before averting my gaze. She soon produced a folded up tube and a small electrical pump, then came back over to us again.

Nick and I took charge of inflating the tube while the girls started applying sunscreen to their bodies. The tube turned out to be big and round, something you could lay or sit in, almost like an oversized bowl, which was big enough to carry about two people safely, but I'm sure four could be squeezed in.

"Could one of you please do my back for me?" Miley asked as we were tying a rope to the tube. She was holding a bottle of sunscreen in her hand, looking as sexy as ever as she looked at us.

"You go ahead," Nick said, sending me a subtle wink as he took the rope from me to tie it to the back of the boat.

Miley smiled at me when I walked over and handed me the bottle. I took it from her and watched as she turned around and moved her long, silky hair over one shoulder. I squirted some of it into my hands and rubbed them together, then slowly placed my palms on her sun-kissed shoulders. I felt goose bumps jump up all over her skin, probably from the cold cream, and her shoulders slump a little when I started rubbing it. After her shoulders, I moved my hands down her shoulder blades and to her back. She giggled a little when my hands ran over her ribs, obviously ticklish there, making me smile. Lastly, I let my hands travel down to her lower back, running over the little indentation of her spine and the little dimples on either side. They brushed against the top of her bikini bottoms, then around to her hips, the lump in my throat never disappearing.

"Done," I croaked out, not wanting to stop, but knowing that I had already taken longer than I needed to.

She slowly turned around and I saw a red tinge on her cheeks. She looked up at me through her long lashes and I wondered if she had any idea how sexy that looked. Probably not. She was so humble, and she had no idea how incredibly mouth watering she was.

"Want me to do you?" she asked, and my mouth dropped open.

"Do I want you to do me?" I asked, my eyes obviously wide.

She sent me a confused look for a moment, then her own eyes widened when she realised how suggestive that actually sounded. Her cheeks reddened even more and she chuckled in embarrassment.

"I mean, do you want me to do your back? With sunscreen?"

"Oh." I'm sure my cheeks were just as red at this point. When did I become such a bumbling idiot around her. "Yeah, please."

I handed her the sunscreen and took off my shirt. I was sure I saw her look at my chest and stomach for a second before I turned around. A moment later, I felt her small hands on my back, spreading the cream. God it felt good. She worked it into my shoulders, then down the rest of my back. The way her fingers dug into my skin drove me insane and I started counting to ten and back to calm myself down as she rubbed my lower back. Her fingers moved over my hips and ribs one more time, then up between my shoulder blades, then disappeared.

"There," she said softly, and my eyes snapped open. I hadn't even realised they were closed.

"Thanks." I turned back around to smile down at her.

"Hey lovebirds! We don't have all day!" Melissa called to us and we looked to see that all three of them were already sitting in the boat, watching us. I felt my face heat in embarrassment, and quickly changed the subject.

"So who's going first?" I asked, motioning to the tube. "I'm guessing we can go two at a time."

Carly and Melissa scrambled out of the boat and into the tube, making the rest of us laugh at their eagerness. Miley and I got into the boat with Nick and I went to stand at the controls, familiarising myself with them.

Nick and I untied the boat, then I started it and slowly headed out onto the water.

Miley POV

"Who wants to learn how to ride a boat?" Liam asked, and I was by his side in an instant. Nick also came over to us, wanting to learn, and Liam chuckled at our enthusiasm. He pointed to different controls and explained to us what they were, then pointed to parts of the beach where it was dangerous to go, because of rocks and stuff.

We learnt pretty fast, for when it was Liam's turn on the tube, then just laughed at Carly and Melissa's cheers of enjoyment when Liam sped up and went flying over the water.

I was surprised at how well Liam and Nick got along. It was as if they had some kind of an understanding that Nick never had with most of the guys I hang out with. He especially disliked Justin. A lot. But he seemed to genuinely like Liam, and as I watched them talking about water sports, I could see that the feeling was mutual. The thought made me smile. Both of them were very important to me, and seeing them become friends was truly amazing.

We stopped a while later and pulled on the rope to bring the tube to the boat, containing a laughing Carly and Melissa, completely soaked from the fun. With a bit of trouble, they managed to climb into the boat and started talking all at once about how cool that was.

"You guys can go next," Nick said, referring to me and Liam, to my surprise. "I wanna see what this baby can do," he explained, pointing to the controls.

Laim shrugged. "Okay."

I nodded. "But remember Nick, you break it you buy it," I warned playfully while he just rolled his eyes and started to shoo us towards the tube.

"Yeah yeah Miles. Don't worry. Master Obi Wan here taught me well," he said, slapping Liam's back. "Now get in the damn tube so I can have my fun."

We laughed and did as we were told. Liam climbed in first, kneeling to keep it from tipping over. He held his hand out to me and helped me in with him until I was sitting next to him. The tube wobbled a little and I automatically grabbed for the sides, making Carly laugh.

"It's easier when you lie on your stomach," she explained. "That's what we did."

Liam and I shrugged and laid down, our heads peering over the front as we looked for a place to hold onto. There were only a few handles, and we ended up being squished quite close together, not that I minded.

Nick started off slow, but quickly sped up, being the boy that he was, and soon I was bouncing around as we flew over small swells in the water.

"Aaaah I'm gonna bounce off!" I cried, being a little scared and having the time of my life at the same time.

"Hold on!" Liam called back laughing, then to my surprise, put his arm around me to keep me down. I instantly shifted closer, feeling safer with him, and ended up pretty much half way underneath him. His chest was pressed against my back and his head was on my shoulder, one of his legs thrown over mine. Now this is more like it.

Now that I felt safer, I was having so much fun I couldn't stop my little combination of laughing and screaming. The sound of Liam's laughter next to me made my heart swell, and I found myself wishing that this summer would never end. In that way, I guess I was quite similar to Ronnie, who only had the summer to spend with Will. The thought of it coming to an end made my stomach drop, so I quickly pushed it from my mind and tried to enjoy the moment as much as possible.

"Oh shit," we both said simultaneously when we saw quite a big wave forming in front of us, behind the boat. I ducked my head and Liam's arm tightened around me, then we hit it. We bounced into the air, and a moment later, I found myself at the end of the tube, inches from falling off. Liam was on his back, having managed to hold onto one of the handles. The others on the boat were obviously not watching us, because they didn't slow down.

As soon as Liam saw me, his eyes widened and he grabbed my arm with one hand. He pulled me back to him, and I found myself on top of him, staring down at him with wide eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist protectively and I realised that our faces were mere inches apart. I swallowed when I saw his eyes jump to my lips for the blink of an eye. Umm...

I wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss him, but I knew I shouldn't. The way his eyes were looking into mine made me think for a moment that he wanted the same thing. But that couldn't be true. Right?

The tube went over another little wave and we bounced. Our heads banged together, breaking the tense moment, then we burst into laughter, reaching up to rub our foreheads. I cautiously moved off Liam and repositioned myself next to him, getting myself away from temptation. He put his arm over me again when I started bouncing up and down like crazy again, and we cheered and laughed for the rest of our ride.

We spent hours out on the water, just enjoying ourselves. Liam showed me how to drive the boat again and stood by me as I took it for my first run. It was exhilarating, and soon enough I was a pro at it. When the sun started setting, I invited everyone over to my house for dinner, where my mom and Mammy had cooked up a storm, glad to have more mouths to feed for a change.

It was the perfect day, and as I looked at Liam, I dreaded the end of the summer and having to go back to LA.

**So what did you think? This is pretty much the last appearance that Nick will have in this story. I love niley, so I wanted to create a friendship between them, but this is a miam story so I'll be focussing on them. But anyway, please review! And I promise you won't have to wait that long for the next update again. Oh, and we're getting closer and closer to some miam action...just thought I'd let you know haha. I'm trying not to just jump into it, because that would be kinda unrealistic. But bare with me, it'll happen:) So yeah, review and I'll update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peeps. Sorry ONCE AGAIN for the wait. Was planning to write a nice looong update yesterday, but then I got into a car accident last night. Some douchbag made a u-turn right in front of me and bam! I'm fine, amazingly, but my poor little car doesn't look so good. So I had to go through all the stupid ensurance crap and whatnot, so I was pretty damn busy, but I'm back! And to make up for it, I wrote a quick little update for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

Liam POV

"So let me get this straight," came Josh's voice from the speaker phone as I scratched through my fridge, looking for a soda. "Nick Jonas made you realise that you have feelings for Miley?"

"Yup," I said, trying to make it seem like no big deal at all.

"Damnit!" he cursed and I chuckled. "I've been trying to make you see it ever since you met her but nooooo, it takes a bloody celebrity to convince you. Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

I laughed. "You've been trying to convince me that I'm in love with almost every girl on the planet that isn't Laura."

"That's because Laura is crazy."

I rolled my eyes. Josh had never been Laura's biggest fan. I had given up on trying to argue with him ages ago. It never got me anywhere.

"Liam!" I heard and saw Miley bouncing through my open balcony door. We never really used the front door. An instant smile crossed my face when I saw her.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" I asked as she fell down onto my couch.

"Is that Miley?" came Josh's voice from the phone that was on the table right next to her. She screamed in surprise and rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with an 'oof.'

"What the hell was that?" she asked, while I just clutched my sides in hysterics. "Liaaammm," she whined and threw a pillow at my head.

"I'm talking to my friend Josh, in Austraila," I explained eventually, pointing to the phone.

"Oh." She glanced at it, then smiled. "Ello mate!" she said in her best Australian accent. "How's it goin' down unda'?" Josh and I both started laughing. "What the hell is so funny Hemsworth?" she went on. "Ya don't like my aussie accent? Well then you'll just have to find another co-star to make out with."

Her accent was getting a little better, from hours of making fun of me, but it was still pretty bad. Though, it always made me laugh my head off, and that seemed to be the main reason she kept doing it. She always got a kick out of making people smile or laugh.

"Miley Josh, Josh Miley," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," they chorused.

"So, Miley," Josh went on, and I just knew he was going to say something embarrassing. "You like making out with Liam?"

"Oh yeah, it's awesome," she shot back, not skipping a beat, and I stared at her in surprise, before a smile started creeping onto my face.

"Is that so?" I challenged.

"What can I say, I'm a single girl." She winked at me. "I need me some kisses here and there."

Josh chuckled, before continuing to embarrass me. "Hmm, that's good. 'Cause Liam thinks you're the best kisser he's ever had."

"Is not!" was the only response I could come up with and I felt my cheeks burn, just like Miley's were.

"Is too! He said so!" Josh went on, to my complete mortification.

"That's it Josh, I'm hanging up," I declared and made to grab the phone, but Miley was faster. She snatched it up and sent me an evil little smile.

"Oh no you don't," she said, holding the phone. "Please continue Josh."

"Sure thing," he replied and I made to grab the phone from her. She danced out of the way and giggled, running around the couch. "He thinks you're really hot."

"He's making it up," I tried to defend myself, climbing over the couch to get to her, but she dodged around the coffee table and into the kitchen.

"If I was making it up, how would I know about how hot you looked when you went swimming with the dolphins? And how would I know that he was jealous when he saw you with Nick Jonas?"

I cornered Miley against a counter and grabbed the phone from her, instantly snapping it shut. I was sure my face would turn into a tomato from the amount of blushing I was doing. I looked down at Miley to see her watching me with a smile on her face. I couldn't tell what that smile meant, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"You were jealous?" she asked, surprising me.

"No." The way I avoided her eyes screamed that I was lying, and she could obviously see it.

I thought I would have a heart attack when she stepped closer to me, her face getting closer and closer to mine until she stopped a few inches away, that little smile still in place.

"You shouldn't be," she said softly, then stepped past me before leaving through the back door.

I blinked a few times in surprise, then released the breath I didn't even realise I was holding in. I shouldn't be jealous? What did that mean? That I shouldn't be jealous because I was with Laura? Or that I shouldn't be jealous because she had feelings for me. God, this girl was so confusing!

**So there's your shortie. I'll go write a long one now, and when I get enough reviews, I'll post it:) So please review! Oh, and a few people aren't very happy about the whole Nick thing, but I thought it would be nice to show that he was still in her life and that they were friends, like they are in real life. I'm a huuuuuge niley supporter myself, but she's with Liam now and I thought I'd give that a shot:) Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews, and for your concern about the accident. Got the quotes on my car yesterday and it'll take a ridiculous amount of money to fix. Fortunately it's ensured so that's a relief. Anyway, here's the next update. I'm writing this chapter in two parts because it's pretty long, so here's the first one. Enjoy!**

Liam POV

I had just finished up a scene with Hallock and walked in the door of my condo when my phone started ringing and Miley's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Miles," I said as soon as I flipped it open, an instant smile coming to my face.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" came her chirpy voice, making me laugh.

"Well, I just finished my scene with Hallock, and now I'm bored. You?"

"I'm at the studio working on some songs. That's kinda why I called. Could you maybe come and pick me up in about half an hour? My mom dropped me off and took Mammy to town, and I feel too bad to interrupt their day."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there," I assured her and I could hear her sigh of relief.

"Great, thanks." She quickly gave me the directions before having to get back into the sound booth.

I smiled as I got into my rented car and headed into town. I would do anything for this girl, just to be around her. Not that I didn't see her often. We pretty much spent every waking moment together. We had the most fun, and it reminded me why everybody loved her so much. She could make anyone feel comfortable and like the most important person in the world, without even trying.

I know she said in half an hour, but I could never wait to see her. She was like one of those people that you just have to be around. Knowing that you'll see them gets you excited every time. That was Miley. And soon enough, I pulled into a parking space in front of the studio. When I told the woman behind the desk who I was and that I was there to pick up Miley, she led me up a staircase and down a hall, showing me a door.

When I stepped through, my ears were immediately filled with the sound of her beautiful voice. Dr Luke, her music producer that I had met the other day, was sitting behind a big p.a. system, turning dials and the like. In front of him, through a glass window, stood Miley.

She had earphones on her head and was currently singing into a big, round microphone, her brows creased in concentration as she sang. Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't help but be impressed at a particularly high note she hit effortlessly. But her singing always impressed me. She was so extremely talented, and she had the voice of an angel. She was just truly amazing.

She opened her eyes for a moment, which instantly jumped to my face, and I felt butterflies flap around in my stomach as I watched her lips curl into a smile. She sent me a wink, then started singing again.

I just had to call you up and say hello  
I know it's three am  
And I saw you a while ago

She was still watching me, and for a moment it felt like she was singing to me. It felt like she could see right into my soul as she watched me, sending shivers down my spine. I wondered for a moment if everyone felt this way when she sings.

But I just had this aching need to hear your voice  
To know you're there  
I don't seem to have any choice

Am I obsessed with you  
I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time

Ooooh

She broke eye contact with me, closing her eyes again as she concentrated on the bridge, leaving me to feel like I could breathe normally again. I leaned against the wall and watched her as she sang, taking in her beauty, just like I did every single day. She was wearing black shorts and a grey rolling stones t shirt, along with her trusty converse. Her hair was in two pig tails at either side of her head, some stray strands escaping and framing her face. She looked even more beautiful to me every day. If she wears a monkey suit tomorrow, I would still be dumbstruck by how beautiful she is.

I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up  
I feel so lonely by myself  
Is this the way it feels when you're in love  
Or is this something else

Yeah

She went through the chorus one more time, then ended off the song. She sent me a smile and Dr Luke a look that asked if that was okay, to which he gave her a thumbs up. Seeming relieved, she removed the headphones and put them over the microphone, rolling her neck as she headed for the door leading out of the booth.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she smiled brightly and skipped over to me. I held my arms open for her and hugged her tight when she threw her arms around my neck.

"Hey mate," she greeted, then pulled back to smile up at me.

"Hey Miles. That was amazing by the way," I replied, motioning towards the booth. "That's a really great song. When did you write it?"

She scratched her head, grinning shyly. "Umm, a few days ago. I don't think it's that great, but oh well."

"Not that great? There's something wrong with you Cyrus," I declared and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." She grabbed my hand and I felt my stomach flip as if I've never held a girl's hand before as she pulled me into another room, where there were some instruments. She sat down at the piano and patted the space next to her.

"So, what are you showing me?" I asked, looking from her to the piano.

"I'm gonna play you the song they wrote for the movie, the one that Steve writes and Ronnie later finishes for him." She hit a few keys to see if the piano was in tune, then smiled and looked at me. "Wanna hear it."

"Yeah, definitely." Reading the book, I had wondered what it would sound like.

Miley sent me an excited smile, then started playing. The song was beautiful, to say the least. And she was a complete pro at the piano. I watched her fingers effortlessly dance across the keys, without a single mistake or pause. She looked up at me and smiled as she played, a sparkle in her eye. One I had noticed only music brought to her blue orbs. I listened to her play, watching her face instead of her hands as they moved, and I knew that I would remember this moment every time I heard this song from now on.

When she finished, I applauded, making her laugh. "So, what did you think?" she asked, her fingers randomly starting to play another song. She didn't even seem to notice her hands moving.

"It was awesome," was my honest answer. "Did you write it?"

"Psh, I wish," she said with a chuckle. "Nope, Aaron Zigman wrote it. The man's a frickin genius. He taught it to me yesterday."

"You're a pretty fast learner," I observed and she shook her head.

"No way, it took me such a long time to learn the piano for this movie, especially Beethoven."

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. What was a long time for her might be the shortest time ever for others. "How long did it take you?"

She shrugged. "My gosh, it felt like forever. And I was working, so I didn't really have that much time. But, every day after work for like...four days." I instantly started laughing, and she sent me a puzzled look, her fingers freezing on the keys. I was so right. "What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Four days?" I asked, quieting down to a chuckle. "That's how long it took? Jesus Miley, it usually takes people years to learn the piano, but it only took you four days." I leaned closer and tapped her forehead with my finger. "What's in there that the rest of us don't have?"

Being Miley, she started blushing like crazy and swatted my hand away. "Shut up," she said shyly. I had to smile at that. She was so incredibly humble, one of the million things I love about her. "But anyway..." she started, looking up at me with a sly glint in her eye. "I woke up this morning, and I remembered a certain bet that we made the night we met. One that you lost."

It took a moment, but it came back to me. "Oh no."

Her smile widened. "Oh yes. You ready to do whatever I want for a whole day?"

I got up and looked down at her challengingly. "Bring it on."

She laughed. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along as she made her way out of the studio. I tried not to think of the electricity that spread through my body at the feeling of her soft hand in mine, and almost heaved a sigh of relief when we reached my car and she let go.

"My lady," I said in a British accent as I held the car door open for her.

"Why thank you," she said in a similar voice and we both started chuckling. "To the beach James!" she added once I had started the car.

"James?" I just had to ask.

She shrugged. "It sounds cool. Now, to the beach! And not the beach by my house. I mean the public beach." I shot her an incredulous look while she just smiled secretively at me.

"You know you're gonna get mobbed right?" But I put the car into gear anyway and backed out of the parking space, on my way to the public beach.

"I'm hoping not to," she declared and reached into her back pack, producing a baseball cap and her sunglasses. As I drove, I glanced over at her in amusement every couple of seconds as she put together her disguise. She gathered her hair into a ponytail, then bunched it all on top of her head before putting the cap on, only a few tendrils escaping down the side of her face. She put her sunglasses on and pulled the cap low over her eyes, then adjusted her look in the little car mirror.

"You think it'll work?" I asked, a little sceptical.

"I don't know," she admitted, then turned to me as I pulled into the parking lot next to the beach. "What do you think?"

I looked at her for a moment in thought. "I can see it's you, but I think it's just because I know it's you and look for you in a crowd. These people won't expect you to be here, so they'll probably overlook you." I smiled. "Besides, how many of them have actually seen you in person, right?"

She returned my smile and nodded, adjusting her cap over her eyes. "Good." She shrugged as she looked at the people through the windows. "I just wanna have one normal day. You know?"

"Yeah." The way she said it made my heart swell a little bit. All she wanted was some time to be a normal girl and do the things that normal girls do. And this was what she had to do to achieve that. It made me a little sad for her, and it made me feel just that much more protective of her. "You ready?" I asked. "Besides, if it doesn't work, we can always make a run for the car."

Her smile returned. "That we can. But I do feel like I'm in some kind of spy movie or something." That made me laugh as I watched her adjust her cap and sunglasses for the millionth time. "Let's do this," she said finally and we stepped out of the car and into the sun.

**continued in next update...**

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I had a lot of fun readin them:) But anyway, here's the next part!**

**continued from previous update...**

Liam POV

We left most of our possessions in the car, even our shoes. We were ready for a day on the beach. I was dressed in my shorts and as an afterthought, I took off my shirt and threw it into the car too. Miley was in her bikini, covered by a small pair of jean shorts and an unbuttoned plaid shirt. She looked adorable, but incredibly hot too.

"They might not recognise you," I said softly as we started towards the throng of people heading down the walkway towards the beach. "But the guys will still see a hot girl, which will get you just as much attention." I laughed at the exasperated look she sent me.

"I'll just...pretend to be dating you," she declared, shrugging. "And speak for yourself 'Mr I-have-the-body-of-a-greek-god.' You'll have girls on your case all day."

"Well then," I said, and surprised her by taking her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers. "I'm glad you can be my girlfriend for the day." We both laughed at that, and I thought I saw a small blush on her cheeks for a moment before she looked down, avoiding eye contact with the people around us. But she didn't let go of my hand.

The beach was crowded as we walked onto it, but Miley still seemed to burn with excitement, despite the amount of people. She was determined to have a fun, normal day and nothing would stop her. We picked a spot between two old ladies and a middle-aged couple, steering away from being too close to teenagers, and plonked down on our towels after laying them down side by side.

I tried not to stare when Miley took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her bikini. Jeez, won't I ever get used to that? I saw a bunch of guys playing volleyball not too far away watching her and felt my eyes narrow. Wow, what was wrong with me? She wasn't really my girlfriend, even though I knew there was a little part of me that wished she was. I steered my thoughts out of dangerous territory and smiled at her as she sat down next to me.

"Will you help me out?" she asked, holding the sunscreen out to me like she did the other day and turning her back to me when I took it. Basically holding my breath, I smoothed the lotion onto her skin and let her do the same for me, trying not to think about how good it felt.

"On your honeymoon?" we heard someone ask and turned to find the two old ladies watching us from under their umbrella a few feet away.

"Huh?" we both said at the same time, completely shocked. Miley looked down at her left hand, then chuckled.

"Oh, no," she explained, smiling at the two women and held up her left hand. "It's my purity ring, not a wedding ring." She caught my eye and we both blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman apologised but we just waved it off, smiling reassuringly. "I just thought, from the way you look at each other, that you were." We didn't really have time to be shocked again as the woman continued. "Well I'm impressed dear. There aren't many youngsters around who take sex seriously anymore."

I felt an almost uncontrollable urge to laugh, and I saw Miley struggling to hold in a giggle too at how absurd this situation was. Here we were, on a crowded beach, while two old ladies talked to us about sex.

"It's important to me ma'am," Miley said, seeing as the women were waiting for a response.

"That's good." They smiled, then looked at me. "I hope it's important to you too son."

I felt another blush cover my cheeks as I nodded. "Yes ma'am, it is."

"What's your name dear?" the other woman asked Miley.

"Ronnie," she answered, barely skipping a beat, then sending me an amused smile. "Short for Veronica."

"I'm Will," I supplied when they looked at me.

We spent a few more minutes chatting to the two elderly women, then laid down on our towels, Miley careful to keep her hat and sunglasses in place. We were lying on our stomachs, facing each other as we talked about everything from our favourite ice cream to how funny Greg was. It felt good, and carefree, and Miley shone with pure contentment. I had no idea how she felt at that moment, but I knew it was a good feeling, and I was glad that she could experience it.

A ball rolled over and settled against Miley's side, interrupting us, and we sat up to see one of the volleyball guys jogging over to us.

"Hey sexy, sorry about that," he said when he reached us, looking at Miley like she was a piece of sweet, sweet candy.

Feeling that surge of jealousy again, I cleared my throat and put an arm around Miley's waist. The guy only then seemed to notice me, and his grin dropped a little. I took the ball and softly threw it into his waiting hands, forcing a smile and a "There you go man." As soon as he was gone, I turned to look at Miley with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

I grinned. "You just can't keep men off you, can you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Psh, what about you? That girl over there has been staring at you ever since we got here."

I didn't even look at the girl, winking at Miley as I gently squeezed her around the waist, where my arm still was. "Well, she can just go away. I'm here with my girlfriend." We both laughed at that. But the way she smiled at me suddenly made me feel very warm. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Her smile just widened. "Yeah." She thought for a moment, then removed her sunglasses before quickly pulling her cap lower over her eyes. "They're my favourite pair," she explained with a shrug as we got up.

When I caught another guy staring at her butt, I grabbed her hand before I even knew what I was doing. Okay, there was something wrong with my brain. She wasn't mine, and I had a girlfriend, but the thought of her being with someone else drove me insane. She didn't say anything when I took her hand, but I did catch a small smile forming on her lips.

The water was cold, but refreshing as we waded in, heading towards a spot that wasn't so crowded, to avoid anyone seeing Miley's eyes. It amazed me that the mere sight of her blue orbs was enough for someone to recognise her and run screaming. It was completely surreal, yet amazing as well. She was just so, so incredibly famous. I was surprised that the sunglasses and the cap were working so far at all.

We headed deeper and deeper, looking for the waves. I was a surfer, so I lived for waves, and Miley absolutely loved jumping over them. I had learnt that in the time I got to know her and all the times we've gone swimming. The way she smiled while playing in the water always warmed my heart. Just watching her have fun was enough for me to have the time of my life.

Soon enough, we were jumping over the waves and silently laughing our butts off when a wave caught a girl that was obviously freaking out about her 'perfect' hair off guard and sent her tumbling head over feet into the shallows. Miley tried to convince me that she had seen a fin somewhere behind me, and being the good actor that she was, I almost started doubting my certainty that she was messing with me, until she started laughing.

Karma was a bitch, and she didn't see the wave that smashed into her. I couldn't help but laugh at that too, but I reached underwater and pulled her up to the surface. Her eyes were wide and she coughed a few times, then started laughing too.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that," she said cheerfully, but then her smile vanished. She lifted her hand to her head, touching her long, wet hair. "Shit! Where's my cap?"

I had completely forgotten about her hat until then. Even the hair band that had been holding her hair in its ponytail was gone. That was some wave. I looked around, searching for something drifting on the water, but I saw nothing. We peered down into the water, which was actually silly, because we couldn't really see more than a foot down.

"I don't think we're gonna find it Miles," I said eventually.

"Damnit." This was probably the first time I've ever seen annoyance on her face, but it didn't last long as she let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe nobody will even look at me, right?"

"Maybe." We both knew that was very unlikely, but I wasn't going to ruin the little smile she sent me. "Besides, the car isn't that far, just in case." She nodded. "Let's just act natural and see what happens." I looked around to see a little girl sitting on a body board not far from us, staring at Miley with wide eyes. "On second thought, how about you keep your head down and if I see too many people notice you, we'll make a run for it." I motioned at the girl with my eyes and Miley quickly nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

I took her hand in mine again and started towards the beach. Miley kept her eyes down, not wanting to seem too obvious, and in the water people were mostly too preoccupied with dodging the waves to notice anyone. But that only lasted till we reached the beach. Being a beautiful girl, she drew people's eyes naturally, and those eyes soon moved from her body to her face, and jaws started dropping. The first few I ignored, but then those people leaned over to whisper to their friends and so on, some of them getting to their feet or taking out cameras.

"Okay, we should hurry," I said to her and she gave a soft snort of laughter at how absurd all of it was. We jogged the rest of the way to our things and Miley quickly grabbed her clothes while I swung the towels over my shoulder. "It was nice to meet you," we said to the two elderly ladies, who now also wore looks of recognition. "But we gotta run."

From there, I took Miley's hand and we started running up the beach. It seemed like almost everyone was staring at us by now, and Miley had given up on keeping her head down. Laughing, we ran across the sand and onto the walkway, leaving shocked people behind us.

By the time we reached my car, we bent over, laughing our heads off while trying to regain our breath from the run. But when we saw a few people around us turn to stare, we quickly stopped and jumped into the car, throwing our things on the backseat and starting the car as fast as we could.

"Well that was fun," I stated as we zoomed down the street.

Miley burst out laughing again. "That was frickin ridiculous!"

I chuckled, my heart warming at her laughter. Too bad we couldn't stay longer. "So, where to next?" I asked. After all, this was her day.

"The hospital," she said without even skipping a beat.

"The hospital?" I asked, a little confused, but headed in the right direction nonetheless.

She nodded. "Yeah. I visit hospitals sometimes. It's weird."

I smiled. "It's not weird at all."

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and after pulling our clothes over our now dry bathing suits, we headed for the doors. The receptionist was shocked to see Miley, but quickly drew herself together and got one of the nurses to lead us up to the paediatrics floor, where the sick kids were being kept.

Miley stared at the door to one of the rooms for the cancer kids for a second, then took a deep breath and opened it, walking into the room with a giant smile on her face. "Hey everybody!" she said cheerily. There were about five beds in there, each holding a child. My heart dropped at the sight. Their little heads were bald and a few wore beanies to hide it, with some of those little tubes under their noses. Their little eyes brightened and their mouths fell open at the sight of Miley.

We spent the next two hours in the room and three others, just joking around and making the kids laugh. A few of the nurses also stuck around for the fun, cracking up at Miley's antics. She was currently sitting on one of the cupboards with a guitar in her hands, making up a silly song to the kids' delight.

"This is a song about Liam," she sang, shrugging when I raised my eyebrows from where I was sitting next to her. "He's Australian and has a funny accent, whoa." The kids laughed at the face I pulled. "He calls people mate and likes to skate, but he's no fool even though he sucks at volleyball." She laughed too at this point, picking up the pace of the song as she winked at the kids. "He's been on Aussie TV but won't let me see, he likes sushi but hates flying. He's kinda cute and knows it, but that's okay because he's a nerd at heart, maybe that's how he got the part, whoa. But who are we kidding, he just got it because he's hot. Shalalala."

At this point, I went for her. Anticipating it, she jumped off the cupboard and out of my reach, giving the guitar to one of the laughing nurses before running around one of the beds. I caught her soon enough, and within moments, she was hanging upside down while I held her legs, making the children laugh their adorable little heads off.

Unfortunately, visiting hours were ending soon and it was time to say goodbye. After giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the head, Miley followed me out of the room and into the hallway, waving at them until the door swung closed behind us. That's when I saw something heart breaking.

Miley's smile instantly vanished, a look of complete anguish flooding onto her face. She leaned back against the wall next to the door, and when I looked into her eyes, I saw tears falling from them onto her cheeks.

"Miley," was all I could say as I watched her bury her face in her hands, a sob leaving her as she slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting against it. My heart tore open at the sight.

"I'm sorry," she said through her tears when I kneeled in front of her.

"For what?" I asked, and as gently as I could, I pulled her hands from her face to look into her crying eyes.

She swallowed, trying to avoid my gaze. "For being such a baby." She didn't stop me when I reached out and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I just...They're so wonderful. And there's nothing I can do to help them. I could visit, but...in the end..." Her eyes finally met mine and I saw the helplessness in them. "They're just kids. They shouldn't be here." She started crying again and I instantly sat next to her and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Shh, don't cry," I tried to soothe her, ignoring the looks we got from some of the passing people. "There's a reason for everything. God knows what he's doing." I kissed her cheek, trying to be strong for her. "And you did a lot today. Did you see how happy you made those kids?" She just sniffled in reply. "They just had one of the best days of their lives, and it's all because of you."

Finally, she lifted her eyes to mine again. "You really think so?" she asked, the sight of her vulnerability giving me a whole new perspective. She was so incredibly strong, but sometimes, she was just as fragile as the rest of us.

"I know so," I said with complete confidence. "Now how about we go home and watch a movie or something to take your mind off it. How does that sound?"

She sniffed again, but nodded. "Okay." We got up and made our way through the hospital, but she stopped in the lobby. She quickly walked over to the receptionist again and took something out of her purse. When I came to stand next to her, I saw that it was her cheque book. She grabbed a pen and wrote the hospital's name at the top, then a sum underneath that made my eyes pop out of my head. Five hundred thousand dollars? Good God!

"Please give this to the dean of medicine," she said as she handed the cheque to the lady. "It's for the cancer research. Please make sure he gets it." The receptionist almost choked on her own spit when she looked down at the cheque, then up at Miley again, completely speechless.

With that, Miley put her arm through mine and walked out of the hospital. I stared at her all the way, completely shocked and amazed. She barely ever used any of her money, but was happy to give it away to people who need it. She was...I couldn't even describe how amazing she was. She had the biggest heart I've ever seen, and she probably didn't even know how great she was. No wonder I was so in love with her...

My eyes widened in realization and I almost stumbled over my own feet, feeling like the breath had been knocked right out of me. I'm in love with her? I glanced down at her face, seeing her red cheeks and teary eyes from her crying. She felt my eyes on her and turned her head to meet my eyes, her whole soul bared to me in her vulnerable state.

I could see every single emotion in her blue depths, and it overwhelmed me with love for her. I couldn't believe it, but I couldn't deny it any longer either. I was in love with Miley Cyrus.

But I have Laura...and Miley would never fall for an idiot like me. I guess I'll just have to try and forget about it. But looking at her, I knew I would never be able to forget. I would love her until the day I die.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and I'll update as soon as I can or as soon as I get enough reviews haha. Oh, and the love scene is coming up soon, within the next few chapters... hehe. Should be interesting to write:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey peeps! I haven't really had time to write these past few days. Been super super busy, but I quckly wrote this little chapter just so you won't have to wait too long for an update. Hope you like it!**

Miley POV

I grinned, running to the door when I heard the doorbell, swinging it open to find Carly and Melissa standing there, each with a backpack and some snacks in their hands.

"This is going to be the best girls night ever!" Melissa cried while Carly and I laughed as I let them inside and closed the door again. My mom and Mammie were in Tennessee for two days. They had to take Noah there, seeing as my dad and brother were there, and decided to stay for a while before they came back. Which obviously meant that I would take full advantage of being home alone.

Within ten minutes, I had put on some music and the three of us were sitting in the living room just goofing off as we stuffed chips and candy into our mouths. We were having the time of our lives, just talking about anything and everything that popped into our heads.

"So, let's get onto something a little more interesting," Carly said in a sly tone as she looked at me. "How's everything going in Miam land?" she asked and my eyebrows shot into the air.

"Miam?" I asked while they giggled.

"That's you and Liam," Melissa clarified, then pretty much started bouncing around as she stared at me with twinkling eyes. "Do tell."

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the little blush that has formed on my cheeks. "There's no such place as Miam land, and there's nothing to tell," I evaded.

"Oh come on," Carly said, sending me a look. "He's totally in love with you, and I know you feel the same."

"Is not!" I said childishly and threw a pillow at her head. "He'd never be in love with me." This time it was their turn to roll their eyes.

"Wow Miles, you've gotta be pretty blind to not see the way he looks at you," Melissa declared. "You've pretty much got his heart in the palm of your hand."

"No I don't," I defended lamely. I wish. What I would give to have his heart.

"At least admit that you're crazy about him," Carly interjected, looking at me in a way that made me completely incapable of lying to her.

I groaned. "Okay fine, I'm head over heels in love with Liam," I declared while they squealed in triumph. "But that doesn't change anything."

"Well why the hell not?" they cried simultaneously, then laughed at the coincidence.

"Because no matter what you say, he doesn't feel the same way," I said simply, feeling a little sad. "And in case you forgot, he's got a girlfriend, and I'm not gonna try to take something that isn't mine. No matter how much I want to."

"Ugh, I hate how morally correct you are," Melissa said with a laugh. "If he looked at me the way he looks at you, I would march right over there and rip all his clothes off and have my way with him, girlfriend or not."

"You're such a skank!" Carly cried while my mouth fell open, which she saw and laughed at. "Ah, I forgot, we have a virgin in our midst," she said with a grin, which Melissa mirrored.

"True," she said. "You are a virgin right?" she asked just to be sure.

"Uh, yeah," I said with a shrug, holding my hand up to show them the purity ring.

Carly grinned. "So, have you ever come close? Ya know, like third base and whatever."

I blushed and shook my head. "Nope. Never."

Their mouths dropped open. "Never?" Carly asked and I shook my head. "Well, do you ever think about it? Cause I was one horny teenager at your age."

I had to laugh at that, but then shrugged as they waited for my answer. "Well, yeah, of course I've thought about it. I've wondered what it would be like."

"Has anyone specific made an appearance in these thoughts of yours?" Melissa asked, eyeing me curiously. I felt another blush creep onto my cheeks and they cracked up. "Oh my God! You've totally had dirty thoughts about Liam!" she cried, then they both started giggling like crazy.

I huffed, but couldn't help but smile. "You try having to make out with him for hours on end and then stop instantly when they call cut. It's cruel."

"I can imagine," Carly admitted and Melissa nodded. "Well, at least you have that love scene together in a few days." She winked and I groaned, falling back against the couch.

"Are you kidding? It's gonna be torture!" I declared.

Melissa suddenly chuckled. "It's kinda funny though. I mean, your most erotic moment up to date would be in front of the cameras."

"Ugh, just what I need," I said, pouting like a child without even realising it.

"I wonder if...you know...Liam will get a little...umm...excited while you're shooting," Carly said thoughtfully, then chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

Melissa was a little more tactless. "An erection Miley," she said simply and my eyes widened while they laughed. They seemed to enjoy my innocence and I had a feeling that they would bring up some more shocking subjects tonight. Not that I minded. They were interesting, if a little embarrassing.

"That won't happen," I tried to defend. "Will it?"

Carly shrugged. "It's very possible," she admitted. "After all, you'll be half naked and all over him. That should be enough to drive him into sexual overdrive." She chuckled when she saw my shocked expression. "Don't worry about it okay?"

I sighed. "I'll try."

**So? Pleeeeaaasse tell me what you think. I live for your reviews! And I really need them now to convince me to write while I'm this busy. So please review and I'll update as soon as I can:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello peoplesss! Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I'm suuuuuper busy. But here it is. Hope you like it!:)**

Miley POV

I laughed out loud at Hallock's expression when I sunk yet another ball. We were in Stingrays once again, like most nights, and this time we were playing pool. I was teamed up with Liam as doubles, against Hallock and Nick.

"Seriously Miles, you've gotta stop doing that," he whined while the rest of us chuckled. I was pretty good, seeing as I had a pool table in my wing at home. Not that I told them that when I suggested we come play. I was still home alone until tomorrow, and seeing as I couldn't be by myself for too long, I made the boys come out and play with me. Melissa and Carly had other plans, so here I was, kicking Hallock and Nick's ass to Liam's complete amusement.

"I'm sowwy," I said with a pout, only to sink another ball with a guilty giggle.

"You're evil," Nick declared and I rolled my eyes, finally giving them their turn.

"Whatever." I laughed, looking around for my lemonade, not sure where I left it. Spotting it on a table a couple of feet away, I sat down at it and gulped it all down in one go.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Liam asked, sitting down next to me while he waited for his turn.

I just grinned and winked at him, trying to hide a giggle when Hallock screwed up a shot and cursed. Liam just shook his head with a smile as he got up to sink another ball, to the others' disappointment and my cheers. I was having tonnes of fun, just hanging out and being normal, despite the sudden strange woozy feeling that came over me.

Liam POV

I watched Miley get up to take the last shot on the black, then raised my eyebrows at her when she stumbled a little before regaining her feet with a confused expression.

"That was weird," she said, then started giggling as she took the stick from me. I watched her bend over the table, forcing my eyes to stay on the game instead of on her butt. She huffed, not seeming able to focus, closing one eye, then the other, then just opening them both again as she took a clumsy shot, completely missing the ball.

Hallock and Nick cheered, while I focussed on her frown, then she just shrugged and came back over to me, looking a little unstable, but smiling widely again. What was going on with her? She slumped down on a stool next to me, and made to lean back, but seeing as there was no back to the chair, she would've fallen if I didn't grab her around the waist before she could. That instantly made her start giggling like crazy.

"Miles? Are you okay?" I asked as she stumbled to het feet in front of me, still laughing. I was confused. There was something weird going on. Almost as if she was a little drunk. But she's only had lemonade, and she didn't drink. Unless she accidentally drank someone else's drink? But I saw her gulp down her lemonade. Unless...

I cupped her cheek and lifted her face so she would look at me through her giggles, looking into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, and looked a little glazed over. Her skin felt hot against my palm, and she seemed a little shaky.

"What are you doing?" she asked when I took her hand in mine and put my fingers over her pulse. It was racing. I've seen this before, and I couldn't believe what had happened to Miley.

"Oh my God," I mumbled, then turned to motion Hallock and Nick over, who looked at me in confusion.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, glancing at Miley when she randomly started giggling again. "What's up with her?"

"I think someone spiked her drink," I told them softly, glancing around to see if there was anyone looking suspicious as their eyebrows shot into the air. But then again, she was Miley Cyrus, so everyone around occasionally glanced in her direction, not helping much.

Hallock and Nick looked at her closely, to which she sent them a confused look, not really knowing what was going on. They stepped back again after a moment, nodding with a mixture of worry and amusement on their faces.

"Yup, she's drugged," Hallock agreed while Nick also glanced around us.

I wanted to kill someone right now. Someone drugged her, and God knows what they were planning to do if they got her alone. I watched her worriedly as she swayed a little from side to side, grinning lazily. I grabbed her by the shoulders, just in case she fell. She smiled widely at the movement, then put her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest.

"You smell really good," she said, inhaling deeply, which made me blush and the guys laugh softly at how weird this whole situation was. Here we were, with a stoned Miley Cyrus. Could there be anything less likely in the whole world?

"I'm gonna take her home," I declared, holding her against me.

Nick and Hallock nodded, looking to see if anyone had any idea of what was going on. Everyone seemed oblivious, fortunately. The last thing we needed was a rumour that Miley was drunk. I put my arms around her shoulders to lead her, while they subtly flanked her to the right and front, trying to shield her from unwanted eyes without looking suspicious as we walked out of the restaurant.

Once outside, we hurried to Miley's car and I helped her into the passenger seat, fastening her seatbelt as she giggled again while humming some weird song. It was clear from her dazed expression that she could've followed anyone out, not caring at all. The thought just made rage bubble up inside me again.

"Let us know how it goes," Nick said as I nodded and quickly jumped behind the wheel, starting the car and zooming down the street. I almost had a heart attack when she suddenly burst into song, singing at the top of her lungs.

"IF IT'S YOU AND ME FOREVER! YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW, THAT'D BE ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" She bobbed her head to the music in her head, throwing her arms up in the air as she kept going. "CHASE THE STARS TO LOSE OUR SHADOWS! SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING BE FIIIIIIINE! SO WON'T YOU FLYYYYYYYYYYY WITH ME!" She stopped, then started laughing again. "Wow, the boys would kill me if they heard me screwing up their song this badly."

I had to laugh at that. She looked at me and smiled widely, putting her hand on my thigh, which shut me up instantly. She didn't even seem to know what she was doing, or the weird situation she was putting me in right now.

Fortunately, we arrived at her house a few seconds later, and I thanked God that her family was gone for the night. Lord knows what Tish would've done if she saw her like this. That would be really really really bad. I jumped out of the car and hurried to her when she opened the door and almost fell out of the car. I grabbed her around the waist again and pulled her tightly against me. The last thing I needed right now was for her to face plant in the middle of her driveway.

"Come on, let's get you inside," I told her with an amused smile and led her into the house, locking the door behind us at the thought that someone had in fact spiked her drink. It would've made me feel much better if she wasn't alone in the house tonight.

"My hand looks weird," she said suddenly and I looked down at her to see her staring at her hand. She held it up to me. "How weird is my hand?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not weird at all." I led her to the kitchen and sat her at the island, scratching my head. I didn't really know what to do with someone who was drugged, but I figured that getting some nutrients into her wouldn't be a bad idea. I poured her some juice, which she gulped down the second I gave it to her. Man she was thirsty. Next, I scratched around her fridge until I found some mini pizzas, sticking a few of them into the microwave.

She didn't argue when I put it in front of her and she made to take one, quickly pulling her hand back again.

"Fuck!" she cried out, making me jump and stare at her in surprise. Did she just say fuck? "That's hot!" she went on, sticking her finger in her mouth and sucking on it. I chuckled and bent down to blow on them for a bit until they cooled down. She sent them a distrustful look, then slowly took one, biting into it. I sighed in relief. She has told me about her hypoglycaemia, and the fact that her heart was racing so much right now worried me a little. I didn't know much about it, but I think she had to keep her glucose levels up, hence the juice and pizza.

"I feel weird," she said and I watched as she leaned her head on her free hand, staring at the pizza in the other.

"I'd bet," I chuckled, rubbing her back comfortingly. "You've been drugged."

Her eyes widened a little. "What? Seriously?" I nodded and she sighed. "My head feels stupid. I don't like it." She paused, seeming to forget what she was talking about, then looked at me, a smile coming to her lips. "You're really hot by the way."

I blushed furiously, feeling embarrassed but a little amused at the same time. I would've felt flattered if I hadn't known that she wasn't herself. "Thanks. You're pretty hot too." I winked at her and her smile widened.

She shifted closer to me. "I'd really like to kiss you right now," she said softly, looking up at me through her lashes, the seductive look on her face almost giving me a heart attack. God what I would give to kiss her, but I couldn't do that. She was drugged, and I had a girlfriend...only two of the many reasons.

I cleared my throat and leaned back a little, afraid that I would do something stupid. "I think you need to take a shower."

She frowned, then lifted her shirt to smell it. "I smell fine," she defended and I laughed.

"I mean it might help you feel a little less...fuzzy, and confused."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Mkay." She stuck the last piece of pizza in her mouth, then got to her feet, her knees wobbling warningly. I was by her side in an instant, putting my arms around her to keep her from falling. She groaned. "My legs aren't really working."

I smiled and nodded. "Come on, I'll help you get upstairs." When she nodded, I put one of her arms around my neck and mine around her waist, taking almost all of her weight onto myself as I headed up the stairs. Her feet dragged more than they actually took steps, but she held onto me for dear life as we came to her room and I walked through it to her bathroom, lifting her up to sit her down on the counter. I pulled the shower curtain away and turned the water on, then turned back to her as she began to pull her shirt off.

"Whoa!" I said and quickly grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it down again as she looked at me in confusion. God, was she trying to kill me! "You wouldn't want me to see you naked if you were sober Miles," I explained with a soft smile as her beautiful blue eyes looked up at me.

She pouted. "Yes I would."

Oh God. I shook my head to try and get my thoughts out of the gutter. "No you wouldn't," I simply argued, but decided to avoid her eyes as she kept pouting at me. "Now come on, into the shower with you."

She huffed, then pushed herself off the counter and fell right into me when her legs gave in. I readily caught her, chuckling once again. Alright then, I see how this will have to go, even though it made me nervous as hell. I leaned her against the counter again, then bent down to remove her shoes and socks. I kicked my own off and pulled off my shirt, then put my arms around her waist, waiting for her to wrap hers around my neck before I lifted her against me.

"In we go," I said as cheerfully as I could, then stepped into the shower with her. We both hissed at the cold, and I felt her tiny body start shivering against mine as I held her up, her cheek resting on my chest. Hopefully the cold would help her a bit. I looked down at her face as little drops of water flowed across it and onto my chest, her hair seeming darker and longer as it got wet.

"You feeling better?" I asked after a moment of just standing under the cold water, shivering together.

She nodded against me. "A little. It's just really cold." She stepped closer to me, pressing against me for the body warmth. I reached over and turned the warm water on too, hoping to warm her up a bit again before putting her to bed. She sighed in relief when the water started heating our freezing bodies again, turning our skin a little pink.

I rubbed her back lovingly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine in the morning," I assured her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She lifted her head and looked up at me, the look in her glazed eyes making my heart race. "You're amazing," she said softly, then proceeded to lift her hand to my cheek. I just watched her as she ran her fingers across my jaw and down my neck onto my chest, my body now shivering for a completely different reason. "I wish you would stop being so perfect. It's so hard." She trailed off, and I nearly had a heart attack when she leaned in and kissed my cheek, so close to my mouth that I felt her lips touch the corner of mine. All I had to do was move my head a mere inch to the right and we would be kissing. Pulling back was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

"You're perfect," I said, feeling my love for her burning inside me as I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight to me.

"Then why don't you want me?" she asked, surprising me.

I tightened my arms around her. "I want you more than you know," I whispered in her ear, knowing that she won't remember it in the morning anyway. "Now come on, let's get you to bed." I picked her up this time, wedding style, and she rested her head on my shoulder weakly as I carried her out of the shower and put her down on the counter again, wrapping a towel around her. "Try to dry off a bit while I go get you some clothes."

When she nodded, I headed into her room and found a shirt and sweatpants, then went back to give it to her. She gave a half smile in thanks when I handed it to her and waited outside for her to change. When she was finished, I went back in and picked her up again, carrying her to her bed and laying her down on it. I pulled the covers over her and tucked them in around her body before leaning down to kiss her forehead again, watching her eyes close.

"Night Miles, sweet dreams," I whispered, and was about to leave, when I heard her soft voice.

"Please don't leave," she said so softly I almost didn't hear it. I looked down at her again to see her looking at me through tired eyes, barely awake, and so vulnerable. I couldn't say no.

"Okay." I took one of the pillows next to her and put it on the floor next to her bed, then grabbed the folded blanket from the foot of her bed, pulling it over myself as I laid down on the floor next to her. She rolled onto her side and reached down towards me, her little hand looking so small and breakable. I took it without a second thought, squeezing it softly, letting her know that I was there.

With one last sigh, she was out like a light, her grip on my hand slacking a bit, but she didn't let go. Neither did I. I would never let her go. I fell asleep to the sound of her soft, rhythmic breathing, knowing that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. As long as she was near me, I would be happy.

**Haha, random I know. But I was wonderin why nobody ever tries to drug celebrities. Not that they should, just wondering. But anyway, I think it's so cute how Liam takes care of her. He's so adorable! But anyway, tell me what you think in a review! I reeeeaally appreciate it. I just live for my reviews!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here's a little update. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll post another one tomorrow because I'm leaving for a week. So I thought I'd give you something to read while I'm gone... Anyway, enjoy!**

Liam POV

I turned onto my back, trying to get comfortable, trying to shake off the feeling that someone was touching me. Wait a second... I slowly opened my eyes, finding none other than Miley's head above mine. She was leaning over the side of her bed to look at me, and her hand stopped tapping my shoulder.

"Liam?" she asked, surprised to see me there.

I sent her a smile, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Morning Miles, how are you feeling?"

She sent me a confused look before looking around her room, a frown coming to her face. "What...how...when..." She looked back at me. "How did I get here? What happened? And why do I feel so stupid? Kinda like there's something wrapped around my brain..."

I chuckled at her metaphor, reaching out to pat her hand. "Well that's understandable."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled encouragingly. "Someone spiked your lemonade last night."

She frowned for another moment, then her eyes widened. "What? Are you serious? Oh my God!" She grabbed her hair with her left hand, looking around her in bewilderment. "What did I do? Where were we? Oh my God, why are you here?" She looked at me, then lifted her sheet to look under it. It was only then that I realised that she was seeing if she was naked, making my eyes go even wider than hers.

"Whoa whoa whoa Miles. Nothing happened," I was quick to say. "I would never do that to you." I tried to keep the blush off my face but I knew it wasn't going anywhere soon. "I was worried about you and you wanted me to stay, so I slept on the floor to make sure you were okay," I went on, all in one breath.

I spent the next fifteen minutes or so filling her in on everything that happened. Well, not everything, I left out the embarrassing conversations. There was no need to make this awkward. She already felt horrible, and right now, I just wanted to make sure that she was herself again.

"Come on, I'll go make you some breakfast," I said after she just stared at me for a few minutes. She didn't argue, and followed me down the hall and stairs towards the kitchen. She still looked a little confused and dazed, and her face was a bit pale, but other than that she looked okay. Thank God.

A little while later, there were two plates of eggs, bacon and toast in front of us, but Miley didn't look too thrilled. I figured she felt a little sick. After all, drugs can do that to a person.

"You should eat something Miles, it'll make you feel better," I encouraged, watching her tired face.

She huffed. "Fine." She took a small bite of toast, then sent me a shy little smile. "I'm sorry, you just spent all this time making this great breakfast and now I'm kinda ruining it."

I had to smile at that. She was always thinking about other people's feelings. "Don't be silly. I had an idea you wouldn't be too hungry, but you really need to eat something. It'll help you recover." I shrugged. "Besides, I'll just make you make me breakfast next time."

She rose an eyebrow. "Next time I get drugged?"

I shrugged again. "Or me. Whichever happens first. Just try not to take advantage of me."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Keep dreamin Hemsworth."

"Well, you seemed to think I was pretty hot last night," I said evilly, deciding to let that little bit of information slip. "You told me so."

Her eyes widened. "No I didn't!"

I laughed. "Yes you did! And you told me I smell good too. I swear, ask Hallock and Nick."

She instantly started blushing and covered her face with her hands. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I was flattered," I replied with a wink and a chuckle.

"Wait a second..." she said, dropping her hands from her face and staring at me. "What else did you leave out about last night?"

Uh oh, busted. "Uh, nothing," I said with a blush.

"Oh no you don't! What did I do? Come on Liam!"

I rubbed the back of my neck in discomfort. "Nothing, really. You just...said some stuff..."

Her eyes widened even more than before, and she was about to say something when we heard the door open and Tish's voice call through the house.

I grinned triumphantly. "Maybe I'll tell you someday," I whispered, receiving a glare from her.

**There ya go. Sorry again for the shortie, but it's mostly just a filler and I'm trying to give you guys as much as I can before I leave tomorrow and won't be able to update for a whole week. But please review! And I'll give you a great chapter tomorrow. I promise you'll love it!:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! I'm baaaaack! I'm so sorry I didn't get to update when I said I would. We ended up havin to leave earlier so I didn't get the chance to. But anyway, here I am, and trust me, I had the craziest week ever! So it's good to be back... But I heard something about Liam and Miley breaking up? WHAT? Is that real or just a rumour? Does anyone know? Aw I really hope they're still together. They're so cute! But don't worry, if they're together or not, I'll still keep writing this fic, so no worries. Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews! It was amazing to come home and find all of them waiting for me:) But anyway, here's the update I promised!**

Liam POV

I've been laying awake for hours, nervous as hell about the fact that we would be shooting the love scene tomorrow. Until my mind registered a soft sound coming from my window, but I thought it was just my imagination. Then a knock came, and I knew this time that it was real. What in the world? I glanced at my phone to see that it was 3 in the morning, just before another knock came, this time a little louder.

I walked over to my window and pulled the curtain aside, revealing Miley's face. What the...? I opened the window and looked at her in confusion.

"Miley?"

"Hey," she said softly, suddenly seeming embarrassed as she rubbed her arms with her hands to ward off the cold. "Umm, can I come in?"

I quickly recovered from the shock and was about to go unlock the door for her, when she just climbed through the window instead. She was dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a nirvana tee shirt, having obviously just gotten out of bed. I saw her glance at my chest, seeing as I was only wearing shorts, and I quickly grabbed a shirt, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she apologised, but I had a feeling that she was just stalling.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep," I assured her, then decided to just cut to the chase. "Is everything okay Miles?"

"Yeah," she quickly answered, avoiding my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled. "Because it's three in the morning, and you look like you're about to crack."

A guilty little smile came to her lips as she realised she was caught. "Okay fine."

I sat down on the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to me. She paused for a moment, then sat down. She was pulling at the loose threads of her shirt as she kept silent, either very distracted or stalling again.

"So what's wrong?" I asked. When she didn't answer right away, I prodded a little further. "Is it about our scene tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she admitted, then lifted her head to look at me.

"You nervous?" I asked and she nodded. "Me too." I reached over to rub her back soothingly. "Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."

She sighed. "I know."

"What else is wrong?" I could see that something else was bothering her. Something that was hard for her to talk about. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

She bit her lip for a moment as she watched me, then looked down. "You'll laugh," she declared, surprising me.

"What? I would never laugh at you." I turned more towards her, crossing my legs as I watched her. "Come on, tell me."

She sighed, then started pulling at the loose threads again. "I'm scared I'll make a fool of myself."

Huh? I was baffled. "What do you mean? Most of it is improvisation, so we can just make it up as we go along."

"That's just it," she declared. "I'm scared I won't really know what to do, because..." She trailed off.

I was curious and a little bit worried now. "Because what?"

"Because...I've never done anything like this before."

I felt relieved. "Don't worry Miles, I haven't done a love scene either. We'll be fine."

"No Liam," she interrupted. "I mean...I've never had sex before." She blushed and looked down. "I'm a virgin."

My eyes widened. "Oh." I was a little shocked. Not to hear that she was a virgin, but because she was talking to me about it.

"So, I'm not really sure how to fake it in front of all those people, not to mention the cameras," she concluded, and I finally understood why she was so nervous. It was one thing to have your first time, learning as you go along, but to fake it in front of others when you're really unsure should be really hard.

I took a minute to gather my thoughts before I spoke, but there was no way to make this conversation less awkward. "Well, uh, I'm sure you know, uh, how it..." I stopped, rubbing the back of my neck as I felt a blush colouring my cheeks.

She chuckled softly. "Of course I know how it happens. I'm not an idiot. I just...don't know how to go about it."

"Meaning...?" I asked, still a little confused.

"I don't know how to act. Should I look scared, or...into it." She blushed. "Is it supposed to be rough or romantic? When should I take your clothes off?" She looked down again and her blush brightened at this part. "That kind of thing."

"Oh okay, I get it," I said, but I felt just as embarrassed as her.

"Have you...ya know...?" she asked and I could tell it was very hard for her to do so. "You don't have to answer that," she added immediately.

"It's okay." I scratched my head for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I've done it before. Once."

She looked up at me, surprised. "Only once?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was seventeen, and my then girlfriend wanted to. I didn't really want to, but I thought, what the hell. So anyway, I didn't do it again after that."

"Why not?"

I smiled, feeling a strange connection with Miley for sharing this with her. "Sex should be between two people that love each other. And I didn't really love her. So I decided that the next time will be with the girl I love. When the time is right, and when it's something that we both want to do together."

She returned my smile. "That's pretty cool. Not many guys think like that."

I nodded. "So, you waiting for marriage?" I went on. I was honestly really curious. Though, the thought of some guy doing that with Miley...it killed me.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Maybe." At my confused expression, she elaborated. "I'm waiting for the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I know that I'll love him and be with him forever, then I guess I won't have a problem with doing it before we get married. I just...I don't want to share my body with more than one man." She met my eyes with hers. "Just him. And I'll know when I've found him."

"How?" I couldn't help but ask.

She smiled. A smile that spoke right to my heart. One of hope and faith. "I'm not sure. But I'll know."

I couldn't help but admire her even more. She believed in true, everlasting love, and she wouldn't settle for anything less. And she wouldn't give her body to anybody else. She was keeping it for him, and whoever he turned out to be...he was the luckiest guy in the world. For a moment, I imagined that guy being me, then almost laughed at my stupidity. She was too amazing for an idiot like me.

I cleared my throat. "So, back to the scene," I started, before I could go into a depression. "Think about it this way. It's Ronnie's first time, and she doesn't really know much either. Just, imagine that it's your first time, and just go with it."

She arched one of her eyebrows. "So, you're saying I should imagine, that I'm about to have sex with you?" Her teasing smile just widened when she saw my jaw drop. It was obvious that she knew that wasn't what I meant, but it still left me shocked. She never ceased to surprise me.

"God Miles," I spluttered, feeling very hot and bothered all the sudden. "Are you trying to put naughty images of you in my head?" She laughed out loud, before I levelled her with the best seductive look I could muster. "Or do you just secretly want me to make love to you?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "Liam...uh..." She blinked a few times, then that sly smile of hers was back in place as she leaned forward. "What if I do?" she whispered in my ear, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

Oh God. Despite the fact that I've never been so turned on in my life, I tried to rack my brain for a comeback. I turned my head to look right into her blue orbs. "Then I'll just have to have my way with you right now." Before she could respond, I grabbed her and threw her onto her back on the bed with me over her, her laughter making my heart sing when I playfully raised my eyebrows and puckered my lips dramatically.

She just kept laughing and I forced myself to roll off her onto the space next to her. I propped my head up on my hand and sent her a wink.

"You wanna play with the big dogs, don't piss like a puppy," I quoted, and received a smack to the side of my head from her. "Hey!" I pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"So, you think I'll do fine tomorrow?" she asked, turning serious again as she lay next to me, watching me.

I nodded. "You'll do great. I promise."

She looked up at me through those long lashes of hers. "Really?"

"Really." I reached out and squeezed her hand. "Besides, I'll be there with you."

She smiled, then to my surprise, pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Liam. You always know what to say."

"I know. I'm awesome," I joked and she laughed before letting me go and standing up.

"I should get going." She walked over to the window, then paused and turned back to look at me. "And no telling Josh how I look in my underwear."

I laughed at that and she winked at me, before climbing through the window and disappearing into the night.

**The love scene is next! Who's excited? Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review, I'll need it for the next update;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**'Sup everybody! It's taking me quite a long time to write the love scene cos I'm so busy, and I felt bad for not being able to upload it yet today, so I thought I'd give you this teeny tiny first little part. I figured it was better than nothing...**

Miley POV

After my talk with Liam, I managed to get a few hours of sleep, but I woke up again at 7am. Giving up on sleep, I went and had breakfast and watched some TV, but when my mom and Mammy appeared downstairs, I went to my room again.

I needed to be alone for a while, and using the excuse of working on a song was perfect. And working on my music always calmed me down and helped me to think straight. I spent hours strumming my guitar and coming up with random lyrics, but I still couldn't keep the upcoming scene from my mind.

Time seemed to fly past, and soon, I was getting dressed after my shower and heading to my car. At my request, Mom agreed not to watch my scene, but she would be in one of the trailers in case she was needed. At least I had that. It would be so much weirder with her watching. Thanks to Julie, it would be a closed set. Not that it was going to be anything too intense, but I think she knew how uncomfortable I was, so she ordered that only the people that were really needed for the scene would be allowed in. Like her, Adam, and the people needed to work the cameras and the sound.

When I arrived on set, Lisa, the girl that did my wardrobe, ushered me into one of the trailers. She handed me some clothes and I stepped behind the little screen to get changed. Even my underwear was picked out for me today. But I had to admit that it was a decent pick. It was white and quite plain, nothing see-through or too tiny. I changed into those, then the green summer dress that reached about mid thigh.

After that, a little makeup was applied to my face and my hair was curled and pulled up with a clip. I rinsed my mouth with some mouthwash, which I had taken to doing before a kissing scene, then I was ready. Or well, as ready as I'll ever be.

When I got to the set, Liam was already there, and I could see that he was just as nervous as I was, despite the smile he sent me. He always tried to make me feel better. But we didn't even get the chance to greet each other before Julie was with us, ready to explain the scene.

"How are you guys feeling?" she asked, sending us a motherly smile. "You ready?" We both nodded. "Alright. Well, just let me know if you want to take a break, or if you don't like something okay?" Another nod from us. "Okay then, this is how it's gonna go. I want you to make it slow and romantic. Don't be afraid to show some anxiety, because the characters would be experiencing the same thing. Just take your time and go with what you feel is right. You know these characters better than anyone. If I have a suggestion, I'll tell you. And don't worry, you'll only be stripping down till your underclothes, and when we put the scene together we can use the camera angles that you feel comfortable with. So don't get too nervous about being more exposed than you would like to be." She looked both of us in the eye to make sure we understood before she seemed satisfied. "Alright then. Get to your places and we'll start."

"You okay?" Liam asked when she rushed off towards the monitors.

I nodded. "Yeah. You?"

He nodded too. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." He paused for a moment before adding, "You look beautiful by the way." Then he was off to the middle of the room, leaving me blushing at his words. I walked over to the door and waited for the crew to get ready, feeling my hands shaking slightly.

"Quiet on the set!" Julie called to everyone, then looked to see if we were ready. "Alright then. And, action!"

**continued in the next update... (sorry hehe)**

**Anyway, like I said I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm not finished with the love scene yet, but if it makes you feel any better, it'll be my longest update yet. So anyway, hope you liked this short little bit. The rest will come soon. Anyway, please review! The faster you do the faster I'll try to write:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I finally finished it! Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Enjoy!;)**

**Continued from previous update...**

_"Quiet on the set!" Julie called to everyone, then looked to see if we were ready. "Alright then. And, action!"_

Liam watched me as I closed the door, then turned to look at him as he stood in the middle of the room. He held his hand out to me and I slowly walked over, putting my hand in his. He gently pulled me closer until I was right against him, then lifted a hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you Ronnie," he whispered, his breath warming my lips as he came closer.

"I love you too." Then his lips were softly moving over mine in the gentlest kiss I had ever had. One of my shaking hands snaked up to the back of his neck while I placed the other on his chest, feeling his heart race against my palm, matching the thundering in my ears. His arms softly wrapped around my waist, as if he was afraid to break me.

"Take off his shirt," Julie told us from behind the monitors, and I felt my nerves building even more. Though I had to admit that the kiss completely blew my mind and made the thought of getting closer to him way more appealing.

Slowly, I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his for a moment. My trembling fingers moved down his shoulders until I found his top button, my eyes following them. I almost gasped when the first button popped open, then the next and the next as my hands moved down his chest. Inch by inch of smooth, tanned skin came into view, and when the last button popped open, I pushed the shirt over his shoulders and off his arms, leaving it to fall to the floor.

I could never get used to how beautiful he was, and I got the sudden urge to kiss his skin. Following my instincts, I placed a soft kiss on his chest, right on his collar bone. When my gaze found his again, I saw his eyes burning with an intensity that made my heart do a summersault. He reached up and took the clip from my hair, letting it fall down my back before burying his fingers in my long tresses.

He kissed me again, still slowly and softly, but with more passion. My hands travelled over his chest to his shoulders as I leaned up for better access to his lips. I felt my anxiety shine through my expression when his fingers found the zipper of my dress and took hold of it. Ever so slowly, he started pulling it down, and after what felt like years, it reached its end, just above my butt.

His fingers then moved up my back to the little straps of the dress and slowly pulled them over my shoulders. I thought I would have a heart attack when I felt the dress slide down my body into a pool at my feet. I broke the kiss to catch my breath, which I suddenly seemed to be lacking, but when I looked into his eyes, my fears vanished.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to me, and I felt his hands on the bare skin of my back. One resting just above my butt while the other travelled up my spine, making goose bumps jump up all over my skin. Having his hands on my skin...it felt good. It felt right. In a way that I couldn't explain or understand.

Feeling a sudden burst of bravery, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, my tongue moving into his mouth and meeting with his. He returned the kiss and soon our tongues were duelling passionately as he pulled me closer to him, our bare skin pressed against each other.

"Good," Julie said and I had almost forgotten that she was there. "Now take off his pants then you can head over to the bed."

My nerves were now overrun by passion as my hands moved down his stomach to take hold of his belt. After fumbling with it for a moment, I undid the button and pulled the zipper down. When his pants fell to the floor, revealing a pair of cotton boxers, I was a little dumbstruck at how turned on I was. And to think that the most erotic experience of my life so far was in front of a camera.

I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips when Liam's hands took hold of my thighs and lifted me up against him. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked over to the bed and fell down on it, holding himself above me. Needing to get closer, I pulled him down onto me until I felt his skin on mine. In response, he pressed his lips harder against mine and kissed me more deeply, his hand moving up from my hip, over my ribs to wrap around my back.

When his lips left mine and moved to my neck, I thought I would explode from the desire I was feeling. Yes, I Miley Cyrus, felt lust. I didn't want this to stop. The thought of stopping was almost painful. I'd have to get as much of him as I could before Julie yelled cut.

At that thought, I rolled us over and pushed him down onto his back, straddling him. My lips instantly met with his and I inwardly rejoiced at the taste. His hands were moving up and down my bare back, sending shivers up my spine and leaving me fighting back a moan. I replaced it with a heavy sigh as I moved my lips over his jaw and shoulder, tasting his perfect skin. He really was perfection in its purest form.

I giggled out loud when it was his turn to be impatient and he flipped us over again, leaving me on my back and to his mercy. I kinda liked the sound of that. He smiled against my lips for a moment, before kissing me like it was the last thing he would ever do.

"And cut!" Julie called and I thought I would start crying in frustration as we broke the kiss. I looked into Liam's eyes for a moment and was surprised to see the longing and desire there. I was sure he could see the same thing in my eyes. Busted! "That was amazing!" Julie went on happily, breaking our trance. "The love, the passion...God I think I need a cigarette." I almost chuckled when she started fanning her face with her hand.

I couldn't figure out if I should feel awkward as I lay there, half naked, under Liam. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and his were around my waist, our bodies pressed together and our faces inches apart as we watched Julie. Well, it was a little awkward, but the feeling was being overwhelmed with the urge to just ignore the cameras and have my way with Liam.

Julie POV

My God I loved these two. They were magic on the screen. It was obvious to everyone but them that they wanted each other. The air seemed to crackle around them when they were together, as if the tiniest movement would set off a sweet explosion. Looking at them now, I saw their red cheeks and swollen lips. Their eyes seemed a deeper blue than usual and I could see the desire and restraint in them. It almost made me feel bad for interrupting them. They would make a good pair.

The scene was just amazing. The way they looked at each other and touched each other. It had so much emotion and pent up frustration and lust. Oh yeah, this scene would leave the audience completely awestruck. It was honestly the best love scene I have ever seen. And it was all because of these two. They had so much passion, and when they loved, it was forever and always with everything they had in them. It's just the kind of people that they are. That's what made it so great. Oh how I wished I could make a million more romantic movies with them. Oh well, at least I had them for now to make the most magical movie ever.

"Right, let's do it again," I said, bringing myself back to earth. "Right from the beginning." At least I could give them the excuse for a few moments together. If only they could see that they could be together off screen too. They would be so happy together. "I want you to change it up a bit every time until we can put it all together into the perfect scene, okay? Improvise." They nodded.

I watched as Liam got off Miley and helped her to her feet. I saw him glance at her body for a moment, then a blush form on his cheeks. Aww! She wrapped her arms around herself to hide her nakedness a bit. I did feel a little bad about that. Miley Cyrus was known for her purity, and this was probably the first time that she's been in this state of undress in front of a man. In my defence, she had the choice to have a body double do the scene for her, but she agreed to do it herself. I was happy about her decision, obviously because the quality of the scene would be so much better, but I also knew that it would encourage people to stop seeing her as a child. She would definitely get an older audience with this. And I had a feeling that this scene would leave men all over the world with their eyes wide and cheeks blushing. Hehe. The power of a beautiful young woman always seemed to amaze me.

Liam passed Miley her dress, and she sent him a shy little smile before pulling it over her head. When she had some trouble reaching the zipper, I watched Liam do it for her, pulling it up to the top, then pausing for a moment to stare at the back of her head longingly.

When they were both fully dressed again, the hair and makeup people came in to get their hair under control and to touch up the makeup on their faces. Both were silent, unlike the way they usually joked around with everyone, then moved back to their places for the next take.

Liam POV

This scene was honestly testing me in a way I never even thought possible. I had to kiss Miley, and undress her, and hold her, and touch and kiss her silky skin. It was all I had to do to keep myself under control. I felt like a starving man sitting at a table of delicious food, but not being allowed to eat it.

I wanted to feel her hands all over my body and to touch every inch of her skin. In a way that no other man has ever touched her. I wanted to watch her face contort in pleasure and hear a moan escape her lips. I wanted her to look at me like I was the only man in her world, and to tell me that she loved me. God what I would give for that.

But I couldn't. Every time I kissed her, it came to an end. And now that I got to touch her, it was only for a short moment before Julie called cut. It was so hard not to ignore the cameras and just keep going. And I could see in her eyes that the scene was having a similar effect on her. She was turned on. I could see it, and it made my heart race. She wanted me to touch her, and to touch me and kiss me back. The thought itself made it hard for me to keep my body under control. I wouldn't want to...ahem...rise to the occasion. God what would she think of me?

When Julie called action again, I had to work hard to get the nervous expression back onto my face, instead of just grabbing Miley and throwing her onto the bed as she walked over to me. Instead, my eyes just followed her until she was standing in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"Can you take your shirt off?" she asked softly, surprising me.

Without a word, I undid the buttons on my shirt then took it off, wondering what she would do next. She looked at my chest as if seeing it for the first time, then lifted her hands and placed them on my skin. I did my best to keep my breathing even as she moved her hands across my stomach, ribs and shoulders.

When she finished her inspection, her blue orbs locked on mine again for a moment. Then she turned, presenting her back to me and moving her hair over one shoulder. I gulped and stepped closer to her, taking the zipper on her dress between my fingers and pulling it down. I watched as her skin became visible to my eyes as I went. I bent and kissed her shoulder, hearing her sigh softly. When she was completely unzipped, she took a step away from me. With her back still to me, she moved the straps over her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor, revealing her long legs, back, and tight little butt to me. Dear God.

Without warning, she slowly turned around to face me, letting me look at her. And that's exactly what I did. My eyes moved from her face, over her shoulders and perfect breasts, covered in a bra, to her flat, toned stomach. Her white panties were plain, but they could just as well have been sexy French lingerie. Her legs were so extremely long and perfectly shaped. I was in big, big trouble. I would never ever get this picture of her out of my head. Or be able to keep my hands to myself without a lot of restraint.

Not being able to handle the distance between us, I stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek, staring down into her eyes, wishing I could tell her everything I was feeling. My other hand took hers in mine and put it over my heart, showing her what she did to me instead. She stepped closer to me and put her cheek next to mine, putting her arms around me. Her hands moved over my back and chest, familiarizing herself with me. I followed her example and let my fingers wander across the skin of her stomach, back and shoulders, our eyes closed in pleasure. She was so incredibly beautiful.

When her hands moved down my stomach again, her fingers hooked into my belt and she pulled back to look into my eyes again, silently telling me what she wanted. I reached down and undid my belt, then my pants before letting them fall to the floor. I stepped out of them, and not being able to contain myself anymore, I kissed her. Her lips moved over mine in perfect sync, as if her lips were designed to fit mine perfectly. And as far as I was concerned, they were.

When she eventually broke the kiss, she took my hand and moved backwards towards the bed, leading me. When she reached it, she kneeled on it and pulled me towards her until I was kneeling in front of her. I put my arms around her and pulled her against me, our stomachs and chests pressing together as I kissed her again. My tongue weaved its way into her mouth, never being able to get enough of her taste.

I gently laid her onto her back and covered her body with mine, kissing her neck and shoulders as I rejoiced in the feeling of her hands on my skin and her body pressed against mine. We kissed and kissed and kissed, rolling over a few times to take turns on top, our hands roaming across skin, until Julie called cut again. Damnit!

"Alright, that was great," she said excitedly. I sighed against Miley's neck, which was where my lips were at the moment, then lifted my head to look at Julie as she hurried over to us. I didn't make a move to get off Miley. If I could have my way, I would stay there forever. "Right," Julie went on, looking excited and quite energetic. "That was perfect, but like I said, we want as many different scenes as possible, so I want you to do it from the beginning again. And this time...I want you to make it as passionate as possible. Just go wild. No holding back. I want to see the want and sexual frustration and desire. And don't worry, like I said earlier, we'll get rid of the shots you don't like, and the only people who will ever see this footage is in this room."

I gulped and got off Miley, nodding as I went. Shiiiit. I was barely holding it together as it was. I glanced at Miley. However...this won't need much acting. I wanted Miley so much it almost hurt. I had an almost animalistic craving for her, and 'just going wild'... I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down as I buttoned up my shirt. But all I could see on the back of my eyelids was Miley... in nothing but her bra and panties, lips red and swollen from all the kissing, her hair a bit messy from where my fingers had run through it, her eyes looking up at me hungrily.

And to think that this was only acting... I imagined for a moment that this was real and nearly choked at the idea of making love to Miley. God! I've never been the guy that thinks about sex a lot. Lord, that's usually the furthest thing from my mind. But Miley... I had never wanted anybody this badly. I craved her touch and kiss and the feeling of her silky skin underneath my fingertips.

My eyes snapped open and I almost slapped myself in the face at the direction my thoughts were taking. What the hell is wrong with me? I looked over at Miley, who had just finished getting dressed and was heading towards the door again for the scene to start. Her eye caught mine for a second, and I almost took an involuntary step towards her. My mind was probably playing tricks on me by now, but I could've sworn I saw lust burning in those blue orbs.

"Everyone ready?" Julie asked, and I knew that I wasn't, but I just kept quiet as Miley nodded. "Action!"

I stared at Miley, swallowing the lump in my throat, as she closed the door, then turned to look at me, those eyes still burning. Not being able to contain myself anymore, I crossed the room towards her in about two steps. She was ready for me, because the next thing I knew, she grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me against the door so hard it shook on its hinges.

I'm not sure who kissed who first, maybe we both went in for it at the same time, but within seconds her tongue was buried deep in my mouth, mimicking mine in hers. Her hands were in my hair, tugging almost painfully as they pulled my lips harder against hers, not that I really thought that they could get any closer, but I didn't mind one bit.

Taking the upper hand, I pushed her back into the closest solid object I could find: the desk. I pushed her down until she was lying on her back on it, with me over her. I went for her throat immediately, pulling the neck of her dress down to make way for my lips as they moved over her collar bone and lower. Hands digging into my back, she arched up into me, pressing her body harder against mine, and I couldn't stop the little groan that escaped my lips. One of my arms wrapped around her back to keep her body against mine, while my other hand ran down her thigh until I reached the back of her knee, taking hold and lifting it next to my hip.

Miley dragged my lips back to hers and bit down on my bottom lip for a moment before taking my mouth with hers again. I hadn't even realised that her hands had moved, but the next thing I knew, she ripped the front of my shirt open, sending buttons flying in every direction. Her smooth palms snaked inside, over my chest, before hurriedly pushing the shirt from my shoulders. God!

I pulled her to her feet, and not even bothering with the zipper, I grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it. Our lips parted for barely a second as I pulled the fabric over her head, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. I rejoiced at the feeling of her naked skin under my palms again as I ran them down her back. Her own hands were already unbuckling my belt and within seconds, the button on my pants was undone and the zipper down. When it fell to the floor, I moved Miley over to the bed and collapsed onto it, never breaking the kiss...

**Teehee. What did you guys think? Hope it wasn't too much... Please please please review and tell me what you thought about the update. Oh, and don't worry, we're getting very very close to 'bye bye Laura' and some miam action. Promise:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I was kinda unsure about that chapter, but you guys made me feel very proud of it in the end. So thanks:)**

**continued from previous update...**

"Cut!" Julie called for the fourth time. With great difficulty, I broke the kiss and tried to catch my breath. "Great job you guys! That should be enough." I looked down to see Miley looking at me. Her chest was moving up and down quickly, just as breathless as I was. Our eyes met for a second, and she didn't try to mask what she was feeling. The look she sent me made my heart race, and I quickly got up off her before I could do something stupid.

I grabbed my pants from the floor and put it on, watching Miley when she walked past me. God she's sexy. When she bent down to pick up her dress, I was very happy that I was wearing my jeans before I could embarrass myself. She put it on and I zipped it up for her again, just like the other times. When I finished, she turned around to smile at me for a moment, then headed over to Julie who was waiting for us to show us the footage.

I watched us on the monitors, undressing each other over and over and over again. I couldn't take my eyes off her gorgeous body, and it was hard for me to believe that it was me kissing and touching her. I had to admit that we did a pretty damn good job. It looked great!

"When we finish editing, we'll show it to you and you can tell us if there's anything you want to take out," Julie said and we agreed. "Okay then. Now we just have to film the next morning scene, then that'll be it for the day." She turned to her assistant. "Go tell Greg that the scene is starting." The assistant nodded and scurried out of the room.

The wardrobe lady hurried over and handed Miley a low, strapless shirt and a short pair of hotpants, so that we would appear naked to the cameras, but be clothed under the sheet. I was allowed to do the scene in my boxers. Miley went into a small adjoining room to change while I just took off my pants again and waited for the others. Greg soon appeared and sent me a fatherly smile.

When Miley walked out of the room, she still looked as mouth watering as ever in the small shirt and tight pants. The hair lady came over and rustled up her hair a bit until it looked enough like she was just ravished. I had to admit that it looked damn hot. She then did the same to my hair before disappearing again.

Julie ran us through the scene, like always, then Greg left the room, waiting for his cue. Miley and I walked over to the bed and got under the sheet, both blushing again.

"Alright, get close you two," Julie instructed, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

I looked at Miley for a moment and she sent me a shy little smile, before shifting closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her before pulling her back against my chest. Her head rested on my bicep, which was below her head while my hand was under mine. I put my other arm over her waist, on top of the sheet, my hand resting on her stomach, which once again sent my pulse racing. Especially when she put her hand over mine, interlacing our fingers, the other laid against my arm, next to her head.

A woman came over and took hold of the sheet. She pulled it up higher around Miley, hiding her shirt and leaving only her bare shoulders visible. She let the sheet rest lower on me, seeing as I wasn't wearing a shirt, then stood back to study her handiwork. She came back and moved the sheet from our legs, leaving them exposed. She pushed it up as high as she could on Miley's legs, showing off her thighs, then as an afterthought, she entangled our legs together a bit before she was satisfied.

"Everyone ready?" Julie asked everyone in general and I moved my head closer to Miley's, burying my nose in her hair. It smelled amazing, like a mixture between roses and vanilla, sending shivers down my spine. How can everything about one person be so perfect? It was almost unreal. "Alright!" Julie went on. "Action!"

I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep until I heard the sound of the front door slamming, which was Miley's cue to wake up. Her body stiffened as she listened, then she turned around in my arms and shook me urgently until I slowly opened my eyes to see her looking down at me. I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Morning beautiful," I mumbled sleepily.

"Shh," she said in a loud whisper and I cocked my eyebrow at her expression. "My dad's back. I just heard him." This time my eyes widened and we jumped out of the bed, tangled together in the sheet. When we heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly shooed me into her closet. She tried to take the sheet from me, but I held fast, which earned me an exasperated look and chuckle. She won though, and with a tug she pulled it out of my hands and shut the closet door before wrapping the sheet around herself, completely hiding every inch of her aside from her face just as the bedroom door opened and Greg stepped in.

"Dad!" she said with a smile that almost made me laugh out loud from inside the closet. She subtly kicked my jeans under the bed when Greg looked away for a second.

"What's with the sheet?" he asked, sending her a curious smile.

"Oh, umm, I was a little cold, and it's just so comfy," came her lame excuse, but Greg seemed to shrug it off.

"Right, well, I'm about to make breakfast. You want some?" he asked, backing towards the door again.

"Sure that'd be great," she said overly friendly, which made him raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Umm, I'm just gonna take a shower then I'll be down."

"Okay then, see you in a bit." And with that, he sent her one last calculating look, then left the room again, closing the door behind him. Miley let out a deep breath, then walked over to the closet, opening it to reveal my amused face.

"Wow," she said, smirking slightly. "You're extremely naked."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't so rudely stolen the sheet." I took it in my hand and pulled it away from her body until she was only in her strapless shirt and hot pants, but the camera would only show her bare shoulders and up. "Now who's extremely naked?"

"Still you," she said with a laugh, then sent me a sly grin. "And me."

"Hmm," I agreed and leaned in to kiss her softly. She returned it for a moment, then pushed me back slightly. "You have to go, before my dad sees you," she said, her tone a mixture of amusement and urgency as she smiled up at me.

"Fine," I sighed, but returned her smile as I got dressed and turned to look at her, now safely wrapped in the sheet again. I put my arms around her and gently kissed her forehead. "Last night was amazing," I whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled lovingly. "I love you too." She placed a soft kiss on my lips, then gave me another gentle push. "Now hurry. I'll call you after breakfast."

"I'll hold you to that," I said as I hurried over to the window.

"Cut!" Julie called and I sighed, starting to hate that word. "You guys did a great job, so why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll see you tomorrow."

We left together and headed to our trailers to change back into our own clothes. I couldn't help but be afraid that this scene would cause things to become weird between us. I would die without having her around for the rest of my life, even if it was just as a friend. What if this ruined our friendship?

The thought made me march out of my trailer and hurry across the little way separating my trailer from Miley's. When I reached it, I instantly rapped on her door, waiting impatiently. She soon opened the door and seemed surprised to see me there.

"Liam?" she asked, and I saw her cheeks redden a little.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to push her up against the very door she was holding open.

"Uh, sure," she said and stood back so I could go in. I stepped into the trailer, then was suddenly lost for words. I didn't exactly plan a speech before coming over here, and when Miley closed the door and turned to look at me expectantly, I didn't really know what to say.

"I, umm..." I took a deep breath, then just started babbling. "Miley, I don't want things to become awkward between us now. I mean, I can feel things are a little weird between us right now, but I don't want to lose you. 'Cause I won't survive that. I care about you too much, and I can't bear the thought of not having you around..." I knew I was sounding panicked, because I was. I could see the surprise on her face. She had never seen me like this, and I just couldn't stop babbling.

It was my turn to be surprised when she hurried over to me and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Don't you see Liam?" she said into my shoulder. "You could never lose me." I was a bit confused, but I just wrapped my arms around her and felt myself relax again. I still had my Miley, and I wouldn't be losing her anytime soon.

"Good," I mumbled into her hair. "Because you'll never be able to get rid of me." We just stood there holding each other for a while, and I never wanted to let go, but knew I had to.

"You wanna watch a movie or something tonight?" she asked when we stepped back, as if to ensure me that things wouldn't change.

I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great." Everything was going to be okay. I just knew it.

**So, what did you guys think? Please please please review! I know that this is a little different from the movie (okay, a lot different) but oh well. So anyway, please review! The more I get the faster I'll update:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yello everybody! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! This next one is mostly a filler, leading up to the next, VERY IMPORTANT chapter. But enjoy it anyway! And don't forget to review!**

Miley POV

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked as I kneeled in front of his TV and started looking through the DVDs.

"It doesn't matter," he said as he came into the living room with two sodas and some popcorn. "You can pick one."

I shrugged. "Mkay." I bit my lip in thought, then smiled and grabbed one. "Oh my God I haven't seen this movie in years!" I held it up for him to see.

"Hmm, Liar liar, not bad Miles," he said with an appreciative nod.

"Usually, a movie with Jim Carrey is worth watching," I agreed as I put it into the DVD player and headed over to where Liam was sitting, albeit on the other side of the couch. Ugh. I had to admit that things were a little bit weird at the moment. Not enough for someone to see it, or for us to even address it, but enough to make me feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, wondering if he felt it too. For all I know, I was just imagining it.

"Have you met him?" he asked when the movie started. Not really sure what he meant, I sent him a confused look, so he pointed at the screen. "Jim Carrey."

"Oh." I couldn't help the little smile that came to my lips. "Why do you seem to think that I've met every celebrity on the planet?"

He smiled. "Well, have you met him?"

I cringed a little. "Well, yeah, but that's not the point." He burst into laughter, and ducked when I stuck my hand into the bowl between us and threw a piece of popcorn at him. "Oh come on, I haven't met her..." I defended, pointing to the woman who plays Jim Carrey's wife in the movie.

"She's not really famous. I have no idea who she is, do you?" he countered, looking at me with eyebrows raised.

"Umm, no," I admitted begrudgingly, to his amusement. "But still, there's tonnes of celebrities I haven't met."

"Well you've met the Queen, and the President..." he started, but I groaned to cut him off and threw the pillow behind me at his head while he just kept chuckling.

"Shut up," I mumbled and pouted, folding my arms across my chest in mock anger, which he didn't really buy, but seemed to decide to humour me anyway.

"Aww, I'm sowwy Miwey," he said in a baby voice, leaning towards me with the best puppy dog face he could muster, which was extremely adorable yet amazingly funny at the same time. It forced the corners of my lips to quirk a tiny bit, but I still pretended to ignore him. "Miwey..." he went on, poking my arm. "Miwey..." This time he put an arm around my shoulders, but when he still didn't get a response out of me, he rolled out the big guns. I screamed in surprise when he dug his fingers into my sides and started tickling me.

"Liam! No!" I managed to get out between my laughter and gasps for breath. "I'm gonna kick...your ass!"

He finally gave in, and after punching his arm, which kinda just hurt my wrist, I smiled. All awkwardness had disappeared. Well, I was more sexually frustrated around him after today, but it seemed like we just needed a little time to get our playfulness back.

His phone vibrated on the coffee table, signalling a text, and when he leaned over to grab it, I took the opportunity to kidnap the bowl of popcorn and place it right in my lap. But I kinda forgot all about the salty goodness when I saw him frown and heard a tired sigh escape his lips.

"You okay?" I asked. I hated seeing him upset. And there's only one thing that seemed to upset him these days: Laura.

He looked up and sent me a little fake smile, which I could see right through, and he knew that, so he gave up the act and shrugged. "Laura's really pissed at me."

I knew it. What was with that girl? If I had someone as wonderful as Liam, I would treasure him forever. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes, collapsing back onto the couch. "Because of the whole love scene." I blushed a little at that, and could've sworn I saw a tinge of red in his cheeks too for a second, before he went on. "She knew about it from the beginning, but now she'll barely talk to me. When I call I only get two words in before she gets mad, screams at me, and then hangs up."

"Oh." I reached up to scratch my head. It was obvious that he needed someone to talk to, so I pressed on. "Did you tell her that it doesn't mean anything? That it's just acting?" God what a lie that was, on my part anyway. He looked up at me for a second, and I quickly schooled my features, not wanting him to see the lie in my eyes. But he quickly looked away again, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah, I've told her tonnes of times," he explained. "And I thought she was starting to become okay with it, but now after the scene she's angry again." He shrugged. "Josh seems to think she's just jealous, but I don't know."

"Jealous?" It doesn't matter how many love scenes we did, Liam would still belong to her, as much as I hated to admit it. So why would she be jealous? In fact, I should be jealous of her...

He pulled a bit of an embarrassed face, and I saw a blush rise into his cheeks. "Well, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "I've only ever kissed Laura," he explained. "Nothing more, and I guess she's angry that I, ya know, went that far with you, even if it's only on camera."

"Oh." It seemed like that's the only response I could come up with in this whole conversation. But in my defence, just like him, I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment thinking back to the love scene. "I'm sure she'll get over it eventually," I tried to reassure him, but he just sighed again.

"I doubt it." He looked down at the text message again. "And now she wants to know where I am and if I'm with you right now. And she'll completely blow her top if she knew I was."

"So, what are you gonna tell her?" I was now facing him completely, sitting with my feet on the couch, the movie completely forgotten.

"I'm gonna tell her yes. I know she'll get mad, but as bad as I am at being a boyfried, I would never lie to her," he declared.

"You're crazy," I argued. "You're a great boyfriend. Just the fact that you wouldn't lie to her proves that, along with many other things."

He shrugged sadly. "Sometimes I don't think so. I mean, how many girls are mad at their boyfriends this often?"

I huffed, shifting closer to him and taking his face between my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Listen to me. You're one of the most wonderful guys I've ever met. You're caring and sweet and good looking and funny... Don't let her make you believe that you're not."

I saw in his blue eyes that he was at least listening. I just hoped he believed me. He didn't deserve to think he's any less amazing than he was. I was surprised when his eyes jumped down to my lips for half a second, but only realised then how close our faces actually were. God what I would give to kiss him now...

But instead, I let him go and shifted back to my spot on the couch, feeling awkward again. Jeez, what was wrong with me?

**Sorry it was so short, but like I said, it's mostly a filler. The next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Dun dun dun! So, the faster you review the faster I'll write! And I promise it'll be worth it;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here we are, the moment you've all been waiting for... Enjoy!:)**

Liam POV

I felt like I was losing it... Ever since the love scene, I've been feeling so out of control around Miley I thought I would die. And she wasn't even doing anything. We just shot a very normal scene with Bobby, but still, everytime I looked at her, or even smelled her perfume, I wanted nothing more than to kiss the living daylights out of her. Right now we were on our way to my trailer where I could use the excuse of going to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I really needed to cool down...

We walked up the few steps to my trailer and I held the door open for her, trying not to notice as her body brushed up against mine when she slid past. I closed the door behind me and watched her as she walked over to my sink. Her tight little body drove me insane: the tiny little shorts she wore exposed her long, tanned legs to my view. Her little white tank top made me wonder what it would be like to slide my lips across her neck and shoulders. Her long, soft hair flowed down her back in gentle waves and the way she bit her lip as she grabbed the kettle off the counter made shivers run up and down my spine.

I wondered if she had even the slightest idea what she did to me. She was without doubt the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen, and I've been holding myself back for so long now. Everything about her was so damn tempting, and every second I was around her made me feel guilty for feeling this way about a girl other than Laura. I felt even worse that I've never felt feelings this intense with Laura at all.

"You want some coffee right?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at me as she opened the tap to fill the kettle. I was about to answer, when the tap made a loud spluttering sound, then suddenly spat water out...which splashed right onto Miley. "Shit!" she mumbled and put the kettle back on the counter, stepping back to look down at her shirt.

Oh. My. God.

I watched as a drop rolled from her neck, down her shirt between her breasts. Her wet shirt stuck to her toned stomach, also revealing the little bump where her belly piercing was. The wet fabric revealed a hint of a pink bra underneath as well. I practically ground my teeth together as I watched her take a dish cloth and wipe it across her body. That was it.

Before I knew what I was doing, I closed the space between us and pressed my lips hard against hers. I could feel her gasp of surprise against my lips, but I ignored it, wrapping my arms around her waist. I hadn't even realized I was moving her backwards until she was pinned against the counter.

I thought I would have a heart attack when the cloth dropped from her fingers and her hands took hold of the front of my shirt as she started kissing me back. Her lips parted for my probing tongue and met it with hers. I nearly groaned out loud at the taste, holding her tighter against my body, my own shirt becoming wet from having her against me. Her small hands ran up my arms to my hair, where they took hold and pulled my lips harder against hers.

My hands moved down her back, over her firm butt to her thighs, which I took hold of and lifted up around my waist. I used one hand to shove everything from the breakfast table behind me, hearing a few clatters on the floor as it fell, then sat her on it, never once breaking the kiss. My hands squeezed her thighs softly as I stood between them, then moved up the back of her shirt as my lips travelled to her neck. Her skin tasted so sweet and she threw her head back to give me better access.

I lowered her onto her back and started kissing her shoulder, before moving down to run my tongue along her collar bone and the base of her neck. A soft little moan escaped her lips, and it was the most amazing sound I have ever heard, just fuelling my fire more. One of my hands brushed over the bare skin of her flat stomach, seeing as her shirt had risen to just below her breasts, while hers went up my shirt this time, fingers digging into the muscles of my back. I pressed my body harder against hers, realizing that my most sensitive area was rubbing up against hers between her legs. We both let out a groan at the movement, then she gasped and stiffened under me.

"Liam...Stop..." she breathed, sounding hoarse and out of breath. Somehow, through the fog in my head, I registered what she said and stopped my lips' assault on her neck. I lifted my head, which suddenly felt extremely heavy, and looked down into her eyes, which looked a little glazed over. Her lips were swollen from the kisses and her chest was heaving against mine. When I glanced at her neck for a moment, I saw a hickey right below her collar bone.

She looked even more beautiful than ever. Her hair was spread over the wooden surface like a fountain and she looked thoroughly kissed. Her blushing cheeks brought out her red and swollen lips, which were still parted as she tried to catch her breath. She looked so amazing, that I leaned in towards her lips again. I kissed her softly and for a second, she returned it, then gave an agonized moan, pushing me back.

"No we can't," she panted, her eyes staring deep into mine, which were only a few inches away. I could clearly see the want and desire in her blue depths.

"Huh?" I managed to get my foggy brain to force through my lips.

She sighed. "You have a girlfriend," was all she said and when the words hit my ears, I felt my blood run cold. She saw the change in me and her expression was a mixture of guilt, relief and longing.

"Fuck," I said as the realization hit and I pushed myself up from Miley, quickly stepping out from between her thighs and backing up against the opposite counter. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," I said over and over, burying my hands in my hair. 'I just cheated on my girlfriend!' my mind kept screaming at me, but I didn't want to admit it out loud. Not to mention that my body felt cold and empty away from Miley. I burned for her. I glanced at her to see her just lying on the table in the same position, her eyes closed as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

When she finally sat up, she looked at me with an expression of utter confusion and guilt on her face. She was biting her lip as she reached up and pulled her shirt down to cover her stomach again. I saw her subconsciously running her fingers over the red skin where my lips had been before dropping her hands in her lap.

"What just happened?" she finally whispered.

I shook my head, looking down at the floor. I couldn't keep her piercing gaze. "I don't know. I just..."

"Are you okay?" she asked after a moment of silence.

I frowned at myself. "I just cheated on Laura," I finally got myself to admit out loud, running a hand over my face in frustration. "I don't know...I couldn't control myself. You're just so...And then you messed that water on yourself...And I couldn't stop myself anymore." I trailed off and looked at her again, seeing her cheeks redden at my words. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I kissed you back, didn't I?" She blushed again and looked down.

There was a sudden, loud rap on the door, then Carly just opened it and bounced in anyway. "Hey guys! Miley, we have a scene now," came her chirpy voice and Miley and I just stared at her in shock, utterly relieved that she hadn't come in five minutes earlier. She paused and looked down at the things from the counter all over the floor, then at our faces with a puzzled expression. "Umm, did I miss something?"

"What? No!" Miley said quickly and Carly's eyebrows shot into the air.

"Wait a second..." She took a few steps closer to Miley and I saw her glance at her swollen lips, then at the hickey on her neck. Miley's eyes widened when she saw where she was looking and slapped a hand over her neck to cover it, but it was too late. "Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed. "What were you guys _doing_?"

"Nothing!" we both denied at the same time, and I'm not sure who sounded guiltier between the two of us.

"Oh. My. God!" she just exclaimed again with a wide grin, then grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her to her feet. "You're coming with me!" Then she was dragging Miley to the door, who glanced at me over her shoulder for a second, then was pulled out of the trailer.

Miley POV

My eyes were still as wide as saucers when Carly dragged me into the empty wardrobe trailer. Had that really just happened? Yes...it did. I would never be able to forget the feeling of Liam kissing and touching me like that. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well?" I heard, snapping back to the present to see Carly standing in front of me, hands on her hips as she stared at me with a grin and slightly narrowed eyes.

"I...umm..." I tried, not really knowing what to say. I was still way too shocked to really think straight.

"You umm what?" she mocked my words, seeming to explode with curiosity. "What happened in there?"

"I'm not sure, I..." Feeling the adrenalin leave me a bit, I sagged down onto the couch, eyes still wide as I stared at the blank wall. "Liam kissed me."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping, nearly giving me a heart attack, my wide eyes now trained on her.

"Tell me everything!" She looked like a little kid on christmas morning as she sat down next to me, bouncing up and down on the couch in excitement.

"It was...it was...so unexpected!" I finally managed, glad that I actually had someone to talk to about it. "One moment I was spluttered on by his tap, the next he was kissing me."

"Hard or soft kiss?" she asked, fishing for details.

"Hard," I admitted. "Like, really hard. And I couldn't help but kiss him back. But I swear, I wasn't thinking clearly," I defended.

"I'm not judging. Trust me, I would've ripped his clothes off if it was me." She sighed dreamily, then shook her head, staring at me again. "Speaking of ripping clothes off...what happened next?"

I scratched my head. "I dunno, it all happened so fast. We were kissing and touching and..."

"What kind of touching?" she inquired. At my dumbstruck expression, she elaborated. "Like where did he touch you, and did you...ya know...do _that _kind of touching?"

My cheeks heated instantly at the thought of something like that and I quickly shook my head in embarrassment. "No! Not _that _kind. He uh...he touched my face and hair and whatever... And my back and arms and butt and thighs. And he put his hands up the back of my shirt, and on my stomach..." I really couldn't get the blush off my face as I went on. "And I did pretty much the same."

Carly positively gleemed at the scoop she was receiving from me right now. "And what were you doing on that table Miles?" she prodded, grinning at me.

"I uh...he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, and then I was kinda lying under him on the table... That's where I got this," I said, pointing at the hickey. "God, how am I gonna hide this from people?"

"I'll help you cover it," she offered, receiving a smile from me. "So, why did you stop? What happened?"

This was embarrassing. "Well...umm...I kinda felt him...rub against me...ya know, down there." I didn't believe my blush could deepen at all, but I was sure it just did. "And it felt really good, but that kind of snapped me out of it."

"Eeeeek!" she exclaimed, giggling like crazy. "That's so hot! Whyyyyyyyy would you choose that moment to snap out of it?" she almost scolded me. I sighed and told her the rest of the story as she took some concealer from her purse and started applying it to my neck to cover up the red skin.

"So what now?" she asked as I finished, looking up at me curiously.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know..." All I knew was that I couldn't bare the thought of losing Liam.

**So there ya have it. Hope it was okay... Please please please tell me what you guys think in a review! I reeeeeaaally wanna know your opinions!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yello peeps! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!:)**

Miley POV

I looked down at my phone as it buzzed once, signalling a message. Knowing that it was coming, I took a deep breath and opened it.

_Meet me on the dock? Liam_

I sighed. I knew we had to talk about what had happened, but I wasn't particularly excited about the idea. This was going to be soooo awkward! But it had to happen, and scraping together all my courage, I replied.

_I'll be right there. Miles_

I looked into the mirror, frowning at the oversized t-shirt I was wearing over my bikini and pair of denim shorts. I thought for a moment if I should change into something nicer, but pushed that thought right out of my head again. We accidentally kissed, he has a girlfriend, and it was awkward enough. So it would just be inappropriate for me to change into something nicer for him. However, I did run a brush through my long hair until it fell down my back in soft waves. No need to look homeless...

I walked out of the house and towards the dock right out back, seeing him already sitting at the end with his back to me, his legs hanging over the side towards the water. He didn't know I was there, so I took the moment to study him.

He was wearing a pair of shorts and a button down shirt with the first few buttons undone, looking as sexy as ever. He was staring out over the water, looking deep in thought as he sat unmoving. I wished more than anything that I could read his mind. Knowing what he was thinking might've prepared me a little for the uncomfortable conversation that was bound to follow.

With another sigh, I started towards him, feeling my nerves building within me. He heard my footsteps and turned his head to look at me, a small smile appearing on his lips. I could see that he was just as nervous as I was, so I did my best to send him a friendly smile as I sat down next to him, keeping my eyes on the water below instead of his beautiful face.

"So..." he started after a moment of silence.

"So..." I repeated, not really knowing what to say to him.

I heard him sigh softly before continuing. "Miley, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been such an idiot and dragged you down with me. I...I was hoping that...you could forgive me?"

I spared a glance in his direction, my eyes locking with his for a few seconds as I took in the sincerity shining through them.

"There's nothing to forgive Liam," I said simply. And it was true. "Like I said, I kissed you back didn't I?"

He shrugged. "But I started it. I should've known better."

There was another little moment of silence, before I just huffed. "Let's just forget about who started what," I said bravely. "It happened, we can't change that. I'm not mad at you, and you're not mad at me, and that's what matters."

I saw a smile grow on his lips as he looked up at me. "You're right. As long as we're good, everything's fine." I returned his smile as he pulled me into his side for a hug, but we both made sure not to let it last too long. It was still a little awkward, but I had a feeling that we were going to be okay. We had to be.

"So...are you gonna tell Laura what happened?" I asked after a moment, finally not being able to hold it in anymore.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, I don't wanna lie to her. She deserves more than that."

"That's good," I agreed.

"You think so?" he asked, and I knew he needed some reassurance.

I patted his back. "To be completely honest, it's probably not gonna end well," I admitted. "But it's the right thing to do. If I was her, I would want to know."

He nodded again. "You're right."

Liam POV

"Hi sweetie!" came her voice after the second ring. I was already cringing.

"Hey," came my weak voice, and I knew that I already gave myself away.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately. Figures. She never had any idea what was going on in my head before, but now she could sense it.

"I have to tell you something." I decided to just come out and say it. No beating around the bush.

"Okay." She sounded a little worried. "What's going on?"

I hesitated. "Umm..." I trailed off. I was such a coward.

She gasped softly. "You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No." Not that she would really mind. If she could have it her way, she would keep me right there with her at all times. To keep an eye on me. Maybe she really should've been here to keep an eye on me. Then none of this would've happened. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I doubt anything would've been able to stop me from falling in love with Miley.

I've been in love with her ever since the first time I laid eyes on her in that restaurant. And here I was, talking to my girlfriend of a year, knowing that I love someone else. Don't get me wrong, I do love Laura, but I think it has changed. I love her, but I am _in love _with Miley.

"What?" I realised that Laura was talking to me, but I hadn't heard a single word she said.

"I said you're scaring me. What happened?"

"Laura, I'm so sorry," was the only thing I could think of saying.

"What are you talking about?" I could hear her voice becoming a bit edgier with stress.

"I...uh...I was in my trailer..." I took a deep breath. "...with Miley..."

I couldn't see her, but I knew she stiffened at the mention of her name. "Yeah?"

I've never had to do anything this hard. It was killing me. "We uh...we..."

"Oh my God, she kissed you didn't she?" she cut me off, her voice dripping with venom. "I knew that tramp would try something. I just knew it!"

"Laura..." I tried, but she cut me off again.

"She thinks she can just take whatever she wants."

"Laura..."

"What a little whore!" she cried angrily and I had enough.

"She's not a whore, Laura."

"Yes she is!"

"I kissed her!" I yelled when I couldn't hold it in anymore. There was a long moment of dead silence.

"You what?" Her tone killed me.

I sighed. "I'm the one who kissed her. She was the one who stopped it." There was another long moment of silence.

"You kissed her?"

I felt like the lowest scum on the planet. "Yeah."

"What else?" she asked. She must've heard something in my voice to suggest that there was more to it.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb.

"You know what I mean! What exactly happened?" To say that she was angry was the understatement of the year.

"Laura..."

"Just tell me!"

I sighed and covered my face with a hand. "She was making some coffee, then I just kissed her."

"Then what? Did she kiss you back?"

"Not at first. She was surprised," I admitted.

"So she did?"

"Yeah."

"Then what happened?"

"Laura, do you really want to hear this?" I couldn't help but ask. I already knew I was the biggest dick on the planet, and I didn't want to put her through more pain.

"Oh my God. You had sex with her, didn't you?" she accused.

My eyes widened. "What? No!"

"Did you undress her?"

"No!"

"Did you touch her breasts?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did you touch her..." she started, but I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Fine! I kissed her. I pushed her against the counter. I touched her back, stomach, butt and thighs. I picked her up and put her on the island. I stood between her thighs and kissed her neck. I laid her onto her back and kissed her shoulder and left a hickey on her collarbone. I pressed myself against her and put my hands up the back of her shirt. That's when she told me to stop. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You son of a bitch," she said after a few seconds of silence.

I wanted to die. "I know. I am."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" I had to admit that I wasn't expecting that one.

"You heard me. Are you in love with her?" she repeated, her voice hurt.

I hesitated, and that was all she needed to know the truth. "I'm so sorry Laura." I sighed. "I never meant to hurt you. I hate myself for it." There was another long minute of silence.

"Fuck you Liam Hemsworth." Then she hung up on me.

**Finally, you guys have your breakup. So what did you think? And what do you think is gonna happen next? Sorry it took so long to get her out of the picture, but like I've said before, it's unrealistic to jump from person to person that quickly. But anyway, no negative comments and please review! The more I get the faster I'll update:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm drowning in my studies. Exams are coming up soon, and I'm having all kinds of projects and assignments thrown in my face by my professors. Loafing through high school was fine, but now I'm in my third year of university and I can't get a second to breathe. Not to mention all my practicals that are killing my fingers (I study music, so it's constant guitar and piano etc). So I have to admit that I won't be able to update as often as I would like to until it's all over, but I'll do my best to keep em coming as often as I can. I promise that I won't give up on this story. And I've got a pretty good idea about a next chapter (maybe some more miam action hehe) so that shouldn't take too long. Anyway, enjoy!**

Miley POV

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked as Melissa and Carly dragged me into my room excitedly.

"Just a little club. It's been too long since we've gotten our dance on," Carly said simply.

I blinked. "Guys, you know I'm too young to go clubbing with you."

"Don't worry," Melissa stepped in. "You can still go in if you're a little underage. But you're not allowed to drink."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well in that case, what am I gonna wear?"

"That's the spirit!" they chorused.

"We're gonna make you look so hot Liam won't be able to keep his eyes off you. By the way, he's your date," Carly added.

I paused. "What? Why?"

"Well, because Nick is my date and Hallock is Melissa's. You two would be the odd ones out." She rolled her eyes. "And after everything you've been through... The make out session, him breaking up with his girlfriend... Don't you see that this is your chance?"

I sighed. "They just broke up a week ago. It can't be easy for him. He must be heartbroken. I'm not gonna try to seduce him."

"Does he look heartbroken to you?" Melissa asked, and I paused and thought about it for a moment. Did he?

"Well, not really," I admitted. "But that doesn't mean he isn't. Guys don't walk around with their hearts on their sleeves."

"Well if that's the case," Carly said with a sly smirk. "Then we'll still have to make you look super hot so he would be distracted from his 'heartbreak', which I'm still convinced isn't there. And well, you should always look good for your date Miles."

They didn't give me the chance to argue more and pushed me into the bathroom for a shower, while they would start looking for something for me to wear. What was I getting myself into?

"Oh my God!" Melissa cried when I stepped into my closet to see them having the time of their lives. "You have more clothes than I've ever seen!"

I laughed and shrugged. "People like giving me free stuff, but I have to admit that I'm a bit of a shopaholic. You guys can wear it if you want." I always liked sharing my things with my friends, and Carly and Melissa were already good friends that I knew I would always keep contact with. I grabbed a pretty black shirt and held it out for them. "Nick Jonas bought me this a while ago. Who wants to wear it?" I asked, and Melissa grabbed it first, laughing at how silly she was being. "Don't worry Carly," I went on, taking down another shirt. "This is the shirt I wore the first time I met Johnny Depp." This time it was her turn to squeal.

"Okay, enough about us, we've got the perfect outfit for you," Melissa said, pointing to my towel clad form.

And boy were they right. They had even picked out my underwear for me, which consisted of a lacy black bra and matching thong. I wasn't allowed to look into the mirror till they were done, so I just stood there as they put me into some clothes, then forced me down into a chair to do my hair. They took turns to quickly use my shower, Melissa doing my hair while Carly showered and took her pick of my clothes, then Carly doing my makeup while Melissa had her turn.

It went quicker than I thought, then I was finally allowed to look into the floor length mirror. I gasped at what I saw. I was wearing a really short black skirt, exposing most of my thighs. The shirt was black and strappy and quite small, revealing my midriff and a tiny bit of the top of my lacy bra stuck out the top, hinting at what lay underneath. The outfit was completed by black heels and only one small bracelet and necklace, and of course also my ring. They explained that they didn't want to hide my skin underneath too much jewellery, and they did have a point.

My hair was wavy and had a lot of volume, giving me an almost ravished look as it hung down my back, while my makeup was kind of smoky, but not too dark. After all, I didn't want to look slutty, just hot.

"Wow," I smiled at the sight. "I look...sexaaayyy!" Then we all started giggling like crazy.

Liam POV

I sat across from Nick and Hallock in the little booth in the corner, so we would be a little hidden for Miley's sake. Their jaws had dropped when I told them about what happened between Miley and I in my trailer. I know you're not supposed to kiss and tell, but I really needed someone to talk to about it, and Josh was way too hung up on the fact that I kissed _the _Miley Cyrus to care about any kind of drama it brought with it.

Well, not that Hallock and Nick are all too bright themselves. After that little bit of news, they came up with the idea to go dancing and asked Carly and Melissa to be their dates, obviously leaving Miley and I for each other. Not that I minded. It was just hard to control myself around her.

And now that I wasn't with Laura anymore, a completely single man, I didn't really know what to do with myself around Miley, except play the perfect friend. God I wanted her so much, every second of every day. I wanted to kiss her and hold her hand, and tell her that I love her. We can all dream right?

They were already ten minutes late, and when I was about to glance at my watch again, I heard a collective gasp run through the place. That had to be them. When I looked up, I was completely blown away. Miley was striding towards us, flanked by Melissa and Carly. She looked hot as hell, ignoring the stares she got from the people who recognised her, her eyes locked on mine. Oh God. The look in her eyes made me doubt for a moment whether I would actually be able to resist her.

"You lucky son of a bitch," Nick said, sounding a bit squeaky.

Hallock nodded, staring. "Damn she's hot." That was a bit too blunt, so I elbowed him in the ribs, receiving a chuckle from him.

I gulped, but forced a playful smile onto my face when they reached us. The returning smile Miley gave me made me feel a little light headed as she sat next to me at the booth. She moved up to make room for Melissa until she was sitting tight against my side, looking up at me with those big, smoky eyes of hers.

"Hey Liam," she said cheerfully. "I hear you're my date for tonight."

I chuckled. "I heard that too."

An hour later, I was sitting in the booth with Nick and Hallock while the girls danced. We were having tonnes of fun, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, which was mostly because of Miley. She was just so much fun and full of life. I've been watching her talk a mile a minute about anything and everything, telling ridiculous jokes, laughing as loud as she could and pretty much bouncing off the walls. She even struck up a ten minute conversation with a group of girls that wanted her autograph.

Right now she was dancing with Melissa, Carly and the fan girls from earlier in the middle of the dance floor. Almost every male eye in the club was on her, and I felt like killing all of them. But then again, could I blame them? I looked back at Miley, watching her hips move in perfect sync to the music, her arms above her head as her hair swung a little in front of her eyes every now and then. God she was beautiful.

I sighed and looked back at Hallock and Nick, who were arguing about some football team. Being from Australia, I didn't really know that much about American football, but I tried to listen anyway. It's never too late to learn something right? But that thought flew right out of my mind when the music suddenly stopped, causing people to look around in confusion.

The air was suddenly filled with the guitar intro to 'I love rock and roll', and I was about to shrug it off, when I saw excitement fill the dance floor. What the?

"I saw him dancing there by the record machine," I heard a very familiar voice fill my ears. My eyes widened and I immediately looked for Miley. I found her a second later, standing right in the middle of the floor with a microphone in hand. Where did she even get that? The club probably begged her to sing something, for the club's benefit. My heart nearly stopped when her eyes looked straight into mine across the way, the naughty and playful look in them making shivers run down my spine.

"I knew he must 'a been about seventeen." People turned to see where she was looking, and I felt a little blush form on my cheeks as some eyes landed on me. I could see in her eyes that she was on a mission to embarrass me. I was kind of shy, and she knew that. Oh God.

"The beat was going strong, playin' my favourite song." She started walking towards me, swinging her hips sexily as she went, to the cheers of everyone around, while I tried to swallow the nervous lump in my throat. Doesn't she have any idea how sexy that looks?

"And I could tell it wouldn't be long, till he was with me, yeah me." She reached me and looked right up into my eyes with a sly grin on her face as she sang. She grabbed the front of my shirt to the sound of more cheers, moving right in close until her body was right up against mine. But before my body could overreact, she stepped back and pulled me along with her as she headed back onto the dance floor, people moving out of the way for her.

"And I could tell it wouldn't be long, till he was with me, yeah me singin' I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll. So come and take your time and dance with me." She turned around and pressed her back against my chest, throwing her head back. "OW!"

Whoa! Who knew Miley could dance like that! Of course I knew she could dance, but this was positively dirty, and so incredibly sexy I had to concentrate to keep my breathing under control. This was definitely a naughty side of Miley that I haven't seen yet.

"He smiled so I got up and asked for his name." At this point she turned back around to face me, my hand going to her lower back of its own accord. "That don't matter, he said, 'Cause it's all the same." Gulp.

"Said can I take you home, where we can be alone." It was a good thing that my hand was on her lower back, because at these lyrics, she leaned back, arching her back to the wolf whistles of everyone around us. I was amazed at how flexible she was as she twisted backwards, held up by my hand, her hair nearly touching the floor. Not to mention the fact that her hips were pressed right against mine.

My mind was way too foggy to be startled when she suddenly came back up, her hair raining over my face before settling on her shoulders again.

"Next we'll be movin' on, he was with me." This time she lifted the microphone in the air for the crowd to sing the 'yeah me' part before bringing it back to her lips. "Next we'll be movin' on, till he was with me, yeah me." Her hand snaked to the back of my neck as she moved her hips to the music, winking at me playfully. "Singin' I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll. So come and take your time and dance with me. Ow!"

She turned around so that her back was against my chest again, dancing against me. I'm sure my eyes widened when she moved down as she bent her knees, almost reaching the floor, before moving back up against me again. God was she trying to kill me? My question was answered when she took my hands in hers and placed them palm down on her skin where her shirt had ridden up a little, one on her hip and the other on her stomach, her hands still covering mine. Yep, she was trying to kill me...

"Said can I take you home where we can be alone. Next we'll be movin' on, till he was with me, yeah me." She used her hands over mine on her body to move her hips from side to side, and I felt like I could do anything with her in my arms, including making her look as hot as she did right now.

"And we'll be movin' on, and singin' that same old song." Her hand moved up behind her to the back of my head, her fingers burying themselves in my hair. When I saw the amount of guys staring at the bit of exposed skin of her stomach where her shirt has lifted, I couldn't help but use my hand on her stomach to lightly grasp the material and pull it down a bit. I felt her chuckle against me and knew she was enjoying my embarrassment. If only she knew that I wasn't really embarrassed anymore. More like really really turned on.

"Yeah with me, singin' I love rock n' roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll. So come and take your time and dance with me." At that, she threw the microphone to a random girl and turned around to face me, letting the cheering crowd finish off the rest of the song.

I had to chuckle at the positively evil little look she sent me, her eyes daring me to reprimand her for embarrassing me. But I couldn't. Not with her arms around my neck as we danced to the music, and that smile on her beautiful lips, forcing a chuckle from my lips.

"I'm gonna get you for this," I warned simply, and she laughed out loud at my blushing cheeks.

"Oh really. And what are you planning to do?" she challenged. Were we...dare I say it...flirting?

But before I had to think of a comeback, Carly showed up next to us and pointed over to the bar where a man was standing with a camera, snapping pictures while failing miserably at being discreet about it. We immediately let go of each other and took a step back, laughing softly to ourselves while Carly rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You two are never boring, are you?" she asked, folding her arms with raised eyebrows. Miley and I looked at each other again before shrugging innocently.

"I guess not," we said simultaneously.

**So what did you think? Pleeeaasse review! I need these reviews now more than ever. Oh, and I think there might be some real miam action in the next chapter. nudge nudge wink wink. So please review!:)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I have a feeling you'll love this chapter. Teehee. Enjoy!**

Liam POV

Our idea had turned out to not be a very good one. The sky looked so beautiful with all the dark clouds hanging above us, with the sun setting behind them, that we decided to go for a walk on the beach and enjoy it. We walked and talked for what felt like forever, but of course, the rain started pelting down eventually.

"Jeez!" I cried out, squinting my eyes in the pouring rain. The dark wasn't helping much either. It was as if the heavens had opened up and sent an entire flood down within seconds. I could barely see more than a few feet in front of me. The fact that we had no idea where we were didn't help much either.

"Where are we?" Miley yelled to me, as if reading my thoughts, and I barely heard her over the crack of thunder. She jumped at the sound and grabbed my hand, her face illuminated for a moment by the fork of lightning shooting across the sky.

"I have no idea!" I yelled back, then looked around us. We just had to get out of the rain, then we could worry about where we were. As if on cue, another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and my eyes fell on a lighthouse, just about a hundred feet away. "Come on!" I squeezed Miley's hand and pulled her along with me towards the lighthouse, trying to use my free hand as a shield against the wind and pouring rain. Miley followed without question as we scrambled over the few rocks and up to the large, weathered structure. "Please be open please be open please be open," I chanted to myself as we came to a small wooden door. I turned the knob and pushed against it, and it creaked loudly on its rusted hinges as it swung inwards.

"Oh thank God," Miley sighed as we stepped into the dark room and the wind slammed the door shut behind us. I found a light switch and flipped it. A light flickered for a moment, then went out.

"Great," I mumbled, then I remembered that I still had Carly's lighter in my back pocket after she forgot it at the club the other night. I retrieved it and created a little flame to help us see.

"I think I see some candles," Miley announced from behind me and walked over to what looked like an old wooden desk. She was right. On top of it, there were two thick candles. I quickly lit them, which revealed three more on the window sill and another two in the desk drawers. Once they were all lit, we leaned back against the wall, catching our breaths. The room merely held the desk, a lumpy little excuse for a mattress in the corner, and a little cupboard.

"Wow. Some storm," I admitted and Miley giggled softly.

"I know! It's insane!" she declared. The sound of her laugh made me smile. "It's freezing though." She wrapped her arms around her wet body and shivered. She had that right. It was freezing, and our wet clothes didn't help much either.

I nodded and peered out the small window at the clouds. They just seemed to be getting thicker. "The storm won't be over for still a few hours I guess. We might just have to spend the night." Her eyes widened at the thought and I put my hands up in apology. "I'm sorry. But you forgot your phone and mine is completely useless after all the water it endured in my pocket."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know. It's just so damn cold! We're gonna freeze our butts off in here."

I started looking around the small room. Inside the tiny cupboard, I found some old crackers, matches, a pillow and a small plaid blanket. "Found a blanket," I said triumphantly as I turned back to Miley as she stood shivering.

"Awesome," she sighed and made to take it, but I held it out of her reach. "What?"

It was my turn to sigh. "You're not gonna like what I'm about to say."

She seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

Deep breath. "You have to take your clothes off."

Her eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

I groaned. "I know it sounds weird, and I'm not trying to get you naked. It's just that your clothes are soaked. They're not gonna dry anytime soon, and they're just gonna soak the blanket as well." She still didn't respond. "I'll tell you what, I'll turn around, you strip down to your underwear and wrap yourself in the blanket. I swear I won't look. Then you can get some sleep without catching pneumonia."

I could tell she was still a little shocked, but I could also see that it made sense to her. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, turn around." I did as I was told and looked at the wall. I could hear the rustle of her shirt as she removed it, then the zipper of her jeans as she pulled it down. What I would give to watch, but I would never do that.

Miley POV

"You can turn around now," I said when I was safely hidden under the blanket, lying on my side on the lumpy mattress. I had kept my bra and panties on. There was no way I would go completely naked. Liam turned around and gave a small smile, obviously trying to make me comfortable, but I did see a small blush cover his cheeks for a moment.

"That better?" he asked as he bent down to pick up my jeans and shirt.

"Yeah." I watched as he hung my clothes to dry on the railing of the stairs leading up to the light.

"Good." Without warning, he took off his soaked shirt. I couldn't help but watch as he undid his belt and then removed his jeans too, leaving him in a pair of cotton boxers. He hung his shirt and jeans next to mine, then walked over to the desk, sitting on its ledge as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"This isn't weird at all," I said sarcastically, trying to make light of the situation. He chuckled softly and winked, then shivered involuntarily. "There's no other blanket?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

He shook his head. "No, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He grinned. "After all, I know you'd rather have me as naked as possible."

I rolled my eyes. "Careful Hemsworth. Your head might just pop."

"Said the diva," he ended, as if reading a book.

"I'm not a diva," I argued and he laughed at my pout. He shivered again, and I could see the muscles in his arms clenching and unclenching against the cold. "You're shivering."

He sent me a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

"Whatever," I countered and he just sent me a look before going silent, no doubt listening to the moans of the wind and the sound of rain thundering down. I bit my lip in thought, knowing what I had to do, but it was just so embarrassing! Besides, it would be really hard having Liam so close to me in our current state of undress. "We can share," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He frowned. "Share what?"

"The blanket."

He sent me a surprised look. "It's okay. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

I rolled my eyes again, despite the blush on my cheeks. "You're gonna get sick. It's no big deal. We're both adults here, kind of. We can just share."

He smiled reassuringly, shivering despite himself. "Miley, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Really, it's okay."

This time I groaned out loud. "Would you shut up already and get over here?"

That silenced him and he just sat looking at me for a moment. "You sure?"

I nodded, despite the blush reforming on my cheeks. "Like I said, it's no big deal. We're just keeping warm."

He finally relented and got to his feet. "I guess there's no harm in that." My heart rate at least tripled as I watched Liam Hemsworth slowly walk towards me in no more than a pair of boxers. The glow from the candles accentuated every little crevice of his muscles and made his face look even sexier than ever. Okay Miles, calm down there girl. When he reached me, I snapped myself out of it and shifted up a little to make space for him on the piece of crap mattress. He cautiously laid down next to me, trying not to scare me or make me uncomfortable.

"Here," I said, moving some of the blanket towards him. Cold air hit my other side and I hissed at the feeling. "The blanket's frickin' tiny," I admitted as I shifted closer to him, moving onto my side to face him as we struggled with the small excuse for a blanket. He shifted closer as well and his elbow brushed against my bare stomach, making my breath hitch.

"Sorry," he quickly apologised, but I sent him a little smile.

"It's okay. Looks like we'll have to squeeze." Against my better judgement, I shifted even closer to him, resulting in my arms being trapped between our chests as we faced each other. I blushed again, but at least we were both covered in the blanket now.

"You covered?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah. You?" I asked. He nodded. I felt the warmth of his skin against my arms and sighed. "You're warm," I mumbled, realising that the blanket didn't help that much, and that having him there did make me feel a little better.

He smiled. "You too." When I shivered again, he moved and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me against him. His warmth enveloped me like an electric blanket and I sighed in contentment. "That better?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." I looked up to find his face mere inches from mine, his eyes seeming to be a darker shade of blue as they looked into mine.

"Just tell me if you're uncomfortable," he whispered. Not that anyone would hear him. We were completely alone, in this little lighthouse, stripped down to our underwear and in each other's arms. The thought made my pulse race even faster and my heart flutter. It was just the two of us. And he was so close to me, all he had to do was move an inch closer and he would be kissing me. How I wished he would.

Liam POV

I couldn't believe it. I had a half-naked Miley Cyrus in my arms. She was even warmer than I thought, and the feeling of her tiny little body pressed against mine drove me insane. If I survived tonight, I deserved an award for restraint.

Her breaths were uneven and I could've sworn I could feel her pulse racing as her wrist laid trapped against my chest. And did I mention that her face was mere inches from mine, and that her eyes hadn't left mine since they met? God, what this girl did to me.

She seemed to be having some kind of inner conflict as she watched me and I would've given anything to know what she was thinking at that moment. My eyes jumped to her lips when her tongue darted out to lick them. Good Lord. I was in big trouble.

It might've been my imagination, but I could've sworn that her face was now closer to mine than before. Her eyes were half-closed, and her lips were slightly parted as her minty breath softly blew against my face. A few strands of her wet hair had fallen from behind her shoulder and tickled my chest in a way that was more erotic than I could ever imagine. I was sure of it now. She _was _getting closer. Whether it was her that was moving or me, I didn't know, and I didn't care as my eyelids slid closed and my lips parted slightly in anticipation.

Her nose came into contact with mine and moved towards my cheek, then I felt her top lip brush against mine for a second, so softly that I could barely feel it. Maybe I should've jumped right up at that moment, but it felt as if nothing in the whole world could touch us here. We were in our own little world. Together. I couldn't help myself anymore, and moved in.

My lips found hers instantly and I pressed them together gently. She gasped softly against my lips, even though she didn't seem very surprised, then her lips started returning the movements of my own. I let go of the breath I didn't even realise I was holding and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer against me, if that was even possible. She manoeuvred one of her arms free and I felt her fingertips gently touch my cheek before moving into my hair, pulling my head closer to hers.

I gladly complied and touched my tongue to her bottom lip. She parted her lips for me instantly and met my tongue with her own. She tasted so extremely sweet and I couldn't get enough of her. One of my hands flattened itself against her back and I pulled her hard against me, feeling her bra covered breasts pressing against my bare chest.

She rolled onto her back, pulling me on top of her. Every inch of our bodies were touching as I laid over her, my arms wrapped around her back and one of my knees between her thighs. The kiss just kept deepening as our tongues duelled with an intensity that made my head spin. Her hands moved over my neck, shoulders and back, making goose bumps appear all over my skin. I felt her lift her knee slightly next to my waist, her thigh brushing against my skin in the movement.

One of my hands travelled down her side, over her bare hip to wrap itself around her thigh. The smooth skin felt like the softest cloud. One of her hands snaked into my hair while the other ran down my back, her nails scraping ever so gently. I moved my lips to her neck and pulled one of her bra straps over her shoulder for better access. God she tasted so good. And her smell made my brain feel foggy and completely instinctive.

When I came up for some air, she took the opportunity to lean up and place a soft, open-mouthed kiss right on my throat, beneath my chin. Not being able to go without it any longer, I crashed my lips against hers again, her lips readily accepting mine. We had kissed so many times before on camera, but this was different. There was nothing holding us back and nothing leading us. We were in complete control of our actions, and the thought was both exhilarating and a little scary.

As if she had heard my thoughts, I felt Miley stiffen underneath me. I pulled back a little to see her staring at me with wide eyes, a look of shock and confusion on her beautiful face. She looked almost surprised, but then again, her mind must have been just as foggy as mine.

"Liam...I...what are we..." She swallowed and she broke eye contact. I cautiously pulled away a little more, and encouraging it, she put her hand on my chest and pushed me away lightly. I rolled off her, and watched her quickly get to her feet. She pushed her bra strap back onto her shoulder, a small blush covering her cheeks, and wrapped her arms around her body subconsciously.

"Miley..." I started, but I didn't know what to say. I was just as shocked about what happened as she was.

"I gotta go," she declared, her eyes avoiding mine as she grabbed her clothes and hurriedly pulled them on. It was still raining outside, and she couldn't just go out there by herself. Besides, we had to talk about what just happened.

"Miley wait..." I started, getting up too and walking over to her as she slipped on her last shoe. At my approach, she moved back a little, driving a nail into my chest. She wasn't afraid of me, that much I knew, but I couldn't read the look in her eyes. "Don't go," I tried, and she hesitated for a moment, then shook her head slightly and headed for the door.

"I can't do this," she said softly, then pulled the door open before disappearing through it, into the night.

"Wait!" I called, and quickly put on my pants, pulling my shirt over my head as I hurried out into the night. I couldn't see her anywhere. "Miley!" She was nowhere in sight, and I felt a surge of panic go through me. I knew her intent was to get away from me, but what if something happened to her? What if she got hurt? At the thought, I pulled my phone from my pocket to call her, before remembering that it wasn't working properly, and that Miley had left hers at home.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I was picturing the worst things that could happen, while she had probably hailed a cab by now and was safely on her way home. Yeah, that's it. At that conclusion, I hurried out into the rain, which had calmed down a bit, but was still coming down. I was intent on getting home and calling her from my spare phone, and if she didn't answer, I would go to her house and see if she was safe.

Miley POV

I was dripping water everywhere when I walked through the door to my house. An old lady saw me hurrying in the rain as she drove past and offered me a lift home. Fortunately, she was a little too old to know who I was and filled my ears with pointless chatter until she pulled into my driveway. I was thankful, I really was, but I just had too many things on my mind.

It felt like a million thoughts were running through my head at the same time. And all I could think about was 'what the hell was I thinking?' I felt ashamed and...cheap? I wasn't completely sure.

I jumped through a shower, trying to get the feeling back into my cold joints and to clear my head a bit, but it didn't really help much. When I had changed into shorts and a t shirt and was just climbing into bed, I nearly had a heart attack when my phone beeped on my nightstand. Hesitating for a second, I grabbed it and opened up the message. It was from Liam.

_Are you home? Are you safe? Please let me know_

On normal circumstances, I would've smiled at his concern, but not tonight. I was just too confused. But, deciding that it would be cruel to let him worry, I typed a small reply.

_I'm home_

That was as much as I could say. I honestly didn't know what to say. Everything was a blur to me right now. My thoughts were interrupted yet again by the beeping of my phone.

_Please talk to me_

This time I didn't reply at all. I still didn't know what to say to him. That I was madly in love with him, ubut felt like his little plaything? I just turned my phone off and fell into bed, ready for a long, sleepless night.

**So, what did you think? Don't worry, you'll love the next chapter, I promise. So please review! But I'll be kinda busy for the next week, but I promise I'll do my best to make some time for writing... So don't worry if I don't update right away, it will come...**


	30. Chapter 30

**HELLOOOO! I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait, but I honestly had to choose between writing and passing my third year of university. Been drowning in projects and tests and practicals... The few seconds I had off I spent sleeping haha. I finally managed to write something now, so here you go. And please don't kill me for keeping you waiting so long:)**

Miley POV

The next morning, I awoke feeling exhausted and dreading the day ahead. I had barely gotten a few hours of sleep, and I sure as hell wasn't ready to face Liam, though I would have to, seeing as we had another scene together today.

I sighed. At least, after having time to think, I had a better idea of why I had acted the way I did last night. But I didn't really want to think about that. All I wanted was to get through today without any kind of confrontation with Liam. But karma hates me, and mere minutes after I stepped into my trailer, there was a knock on the door. I froze and just stared at it silently.

"Miley, I know you're in there," he called through the door and I felt my heart starting to race. When I didn't answer again, he opened the door and came in anyway. When he saw me standing there looking at him with wide eyes, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, seeming at a loss for words.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking down at my hands uncomfortably.

"You know we have to talk about last night," he declared, and I knew he was right, but I didn't feel like I had the strength to face him now. I was so in love with him, and the thought of him not feeling the same way nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and made to leave, but he stood in my way.

"No Miley, we have to," he said firmly and I stepped back from the door again, not wanting to be too close to him. "Why are you so angry?" he asked, and I sent him a glare at the question.

"Why?" I groaned. "Really Liam? Do you think it's just okay for two people to just do that whenever they feel like it? God damn it Liam, I've never even gone that far with a boyfriend!" I groaned, and this time he was too shocked to stop me when I headed for the door. I stepped out onto the beach milling with people from the crew. I saw Julie looking at me in confusion when she saw my expression as I stomped past.

"Miley wait!" I heard Liam's voice behind me, but I just quickened my step, trying to get away from him. However, he was quick and not long after, I felt his hand grab my arm and turn me around.

"Let me go," I said angrily and pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Just go away Liam."

I made to go again, but he stepped in front of me. "No. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please Miley, just listen to me," he practically begged.

"No!" I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as all my emotions came tumbling to the surface and I pushed him away. "I won't be your toy Liam." I could tell he was shocked, especially when a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. "I don't want to be that girl you go to when you're horny, okay? And I know I was just as into it, but we can't do that. We're not even dating, and I'm not going to be your plaything!" Fortunately, my raised voice couldn't reach the others, seeing as we were further away, down by the water, but I was sure that they could see us well enough to know that we were fighting. I didn't care.

Liam frowned. "Is that what you think?" He stepped closer to me and I took a step backwards. "That I just want you because I'm horny? That you're like a plaything to me? That I don't care about you and that last night meant nothing to me?"

I stared at him. I didn't know what to think or do, so before he could see more tears fall, I turned around and started walking away from him. That is, until I heard his next words.

"I'm in love with you," he said from behind me and I froze, my breath catching. Did he just say...? I was suddenly aware of the sound of my heart pounding in my head, the wind blowing my hair gently, the sand beneath my feet, and Liam's presence behind me. "I want to kiss you and hold you and touch you, because I'm in love with you Miley." I could hear his voice shaking a bit in fear as to what my response would be. When I stayed silent, completely speechless, I heard him sigh, then slowly move away.

He's in love with me? Could it be possible? Was this a dream? No, this was real. He had really just told me that he was in love with me. And now...I was letting him walk away. Feeling more tears stream down my face, I whipped around to see him walking in the opposite direction, his head down and hands buried in his pockets. No!

"Liam!" I cried. "Wait!" Then I was running towards him, feeling like I would lose him forever if I didn't get to him fast enough. He turned around and I saw the shock and confusion on his face, along with a tear working its way down his beautiful cheek. The sight sent a stab of pain through my heart. I had never seen him cry, and it was me who put those tears there.

When I reached him, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I could feel his surprise, but then his shaky arms wrapped around my waist as he started kissing me back. I kissed him with everything in me, throwing all my love and frustration into it. It had so much passion that I thought I would burn up from it as our tongues battled fiercely, my hands holding him as tight as I could against me. I never ever wanted to let him go again.

I broke the kiss after a moment and looked deep into his eyes, seeing how vulnerable he was at this moment. "I love you too," I declared and Liam's surprise at my words was evident as he stared at me in disbelief. My tears just kept flowing as I went on. "I've loved you from the second I laid eyes on you. I love you more than I could ever explain." I buried my head in his chest. What if I was too late? "Please don't leave me," I said softly, but I knew he heard it.

His hand rose to my cheek and lifted my gaze until my eyes locked on his, relieved to see a small smile on his face. Without a word, he leaned in and placed his lips over mine. He kissed me softly, and from that one kiss, I could feel how much he loved me. My knees trembled, and I felt them start to give in. Without breaking the kiss, we both sagged to our knees. His lips moved over mine gently, but the emotion that one kiss held made me shiver and more tears fall down my cheeks.

"God I love you so much," I said against his lips, afraid that I would never be able to say those words to him as many times as I would like to. I needed him to know it. This was just...too perfect. I felt like it was unusual to feel this happy and loved, and that something would ruin it.

But he just took my face in his hands and kissed my tears away, a shaky sigh of relief leaving his lips and blowing warmly across my cheeks as he looked down at me with so much love in his eyes I thought I would die.

"I can't believe it. How could _you_ love _me_?" His voice shook a little and I saw a little bit of fear coming back into his blue depths. "You can have anyone in the world. Why would you pick me? It's unreal." He swallowed and I felt new tears form in my eyes. He thought he wasn't good enough for me?

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Liam, you're everything I want and more. Do you have any idea how amazing you are? From the moment I met you, you could've asked me to jump off a cliff or walk through fire, and I would've done it, just because it was you who asked."

He seemed confused. "Why?"

I traced his cheek with my index finger, a soft smile forming on my lips. "Because you make me smile, and you make me feel beautiful, and you're funny and determined, and you see the good in everything." I paused. "And because I am completely, undeniably in love with you."

Finally, that fear left his eyes, replaced by wonder as he looked down at me. "I love you Miley," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "I love you more than I could ever explain." He leaned in to kiss me again and I collapsed into him. I would never get enough of kissing him, and I still couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as him loved me back. He had completely stolen my heart, and I just knew it would be his forever.

Miley POV

I walked across the sandy beach, over to Liam's condo. After our confessions this morning, we barely had any time for each other seeing as we had to go shoot our separate scenes, which we were late for already. The look on everyone's faces as I approached them for the scene made me want to run and hide in embarrassment. They've been wanting Liam and I to get together ever since we started the movie, and after witnessing our kisses from a little distance away, they were all smiling like idiots. Fortunately, they seemed to decide to give me a break for the moment from all the questions that would undeniably follow at some point.

But because of all that, I hadn't really seen Liam since. He had a few scenes with Hallock and Nick, while I had some with Greg. He got to leave a little earlier while I had to keep shooting, so here I was, at his condo, suddenly feeling a little nervous. What if he changed his mind?

I walked through the open balcony door, finding the house quiet and empty. Silently, I walked through the living room and towards his bedroom, the insecure part of me wondering if he made a run for it when he realised what he had gotten himself into. But that vanished as soon as I stepped into his room.

He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, shirtless, his eyes closed in sleep. I just stood there for a moment, staring at his beauty. He was so flawless it was unreal, and even in his sleep he seemed to be smiling.

I bit my lip unsurely when my eyes landed on his lips. All I wanted to do right now was kiss him, until he woke up, then kiss him some more. But I was still a little unsure about where we stood. So, I walked over and bent over him, settling for a gentle peck on his cheek, his skin under my lips sending my heart fluttering.

I watched as he turned his head a bit more towards me, then his eyes flutter open into little slits. As soon as he saw me, a smile came to his lips, lifting me up onto cloud nine. I returned his smile as he yawned and rubbed his eyes, before settling them on me again as he pushed himself up into a seated position.

"Hey," came his husky voice. "You done for the day?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I thought I'd come see you." I had to admit that I didn't really know how to act at the moment. Things were a little unsure between us right now. This was something really new for both of us.

He smiled. "Good. I was hoping we could talk," he said shyly, shifting up and patting the spot on the bed next to him for me to sit down.

I gave a sigh of relief. "That's exactly what I wanted to say." I sat down, crossing my legs as I faced him.

"Okay then, what's on your mind Miles?" he asked, and I saw him glance down at my hand, seeming to want to take it in his.

"Well, umm...I was just wondering if...umm, now that you've slept on it and everything..." I sent him a shy smile, trying to calm my racing heart a bit. "If you...still mean everything you said earlier."

Liam POV

It wasn't a dream. I was just so tired after not getting any sleep last night and all the emotions I let out that morning that I just collapsed on my bed and fell right asleep. When I woke up, I was so sure that it was all a dream and nearly felt like dying, until I felt a soft pair of lips on my cheek and opened my eyes to see Miley standing over me, like an angel sent down from heaven.

And she wanted to talk too, which was good. We had to figure out where we stood. But I just still couldn't believe that she loved me back. Things were never this perfect. And then, she was a little unsure about whether I meant it... God she was so humble and amazing. How could she think that I would ever feel anything but love for her.

I smiled, and this time I reached over to take her small hands in mine, like I've been wanting to do since I saw her standing there.

"I meant every word," I said, looking straight into her eyes so that she would see the complete honesty. I lifted one of her hands to my lips and kissed it softly before holding it to my chest. "I love you Miley, more than anything in the whole world, and nothing would ever change that."

"Really?" she asked, and her eyes started to glisten a little bit again.

I nodded, squeezing her hand softly. "Really. Never ever doubt that." I waited until she nodded before I went on, feeling a little nervous. "How about you? Do you still mean it?" If she said no I knew I would die. I never realised how much I need her, and if she decided that she didn't really love me, I don't think I would be able to survive it.

She giggled softly, then wiped at her eyes before the tears could fall. "Of course I do." She leaned over into my arms, which I wrapped tightly around her, holding her against my chest. "I love you." I felt my whole body fill with happiness at the words and when she lifted her head to look at me again, I felt it was safe to finally kiss her.

I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against hers, wishing I could never stop kissing her as her lips mirrored the movements of mine, kissing me back. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it spoke louder than any words ever could. We smiled at each other, then I laid back onto the bed, taking her with me, ending with her in my arms, resting her head on my bare chest.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked after a moment of silence, running my fingers up and down her arm.

"Where do you want us to be?" she replied, her hand on my chest drawing small circles on my skin, making me shiver.

"Well..." Okay, here we go. Don't wuss out. I was so nervous, but I knew I had to ask. "Umm, I was hoping that...you would maybe be my girlfriend." Her hand froze on my chest and I felt my heart drop. Oh God, what if she didn't want us to be together, officially. Crap, I should've thought this through. Or given it more time...

She suddenly lifted her head to face me, and I felt relief flood me at the wide smile on her beautiful lips. "I thought you'd never ask," came her sweet voice, and I felt like my heart would burst from love and happiness.

"Really?" I asked, just to make sure and her smile widened.

She nodded, then gave me a soft kiss again. "There's nothing in the world I want more."

I smiled, running my fingers through her long, soft hair. "I love you." I never wanted to stop saying it.

"I love you too," she said softly, then leaned down to kiss me again.

We spent at least an hour just lying in each other's arms, talking about whatever came to our minds, but mostly sticking to the fact that we were finally together now. There were things we had to consider, like what to say to the media, or if we would go public. In the end, we decided to just take it a day at a time for now. We just got together, and we were still in the safe haven of Tybee Island. We would cross the media bridge when we came to it.

**Okay, so there you go. I'm still buried in work and then I have exams, so it might be a little while before I update again, but I'm not giving up on this story until it's finished, so don't worry. Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everybody! I'm finally done with exams and trust me, it was intense! Sorry for not updating in so long, but like I said, I had exams and I really needed to focus on that. But now I'm back, so I'll finally be able to update again. Yay! Anyway, I don't really like this chapter. I was trying to think of something to write to get back into the story again, and I heard the song in this chapter and for some reason I thought of this...**

Liam POV

One month later

I was sitting on my couch, reading a book while enjoying the breeze coming through my open patio door, when I heard what sounded like Miley's voice. Lowering my book, I looked towards the open door when it became louder. She was...singing.

"I can make you feel all better, just take it in," I heard as she came closer, finding the smile already start to appear on my face as I got to my feet. Yep, she was definitely singing. "And I can show you all the places you've never been." My girlfriend appeared in my doorway, singing what sounded like an Avril Lavign song **(A/N: "Hot" by Avril Lavign)** out loud with a large smile covering her face.

She was always happiest when she was singing. It was like complete and utter joy overtook her as she sang out loud, not caring who is around to hear her. Not that anybody would mind, because she had the voice of an angel. While some people sounded ridiculous when they sang out loud, Miley sounded amazing. And she loves it so much. Sometimes she would just break into song, and become this joyful little ball of cuteness.

She caught sight of me watching her with my ridiculous smile, her own widening as she chuckled. "And I can make you say everything that you never said," she sang on, walking over to me. She winked, and instead of stopping, she circled me once as she sang. "And I will let you do anything, again and again." She stopped, putting her arms around my waist. "Now you're in, and you can't get out." She then proceeded to push me back onto the couch.

I laughed as I watched her spin around on the spot facing the ceiling, eyes closed like a child as she sang out loud. "You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop. You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream." At this point, she stopped, eyes on me with that beautiful smile on her face. She then got into my lap, straddling me and leaned back by holding onto my shirt as she sang. "You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby, you're so good to me, baby, baby." I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face. God she was amazing.

She looked into my eyes again, as she leaned towards me, hands on my chest, as she sang in a softer, more intimate voice. "Kiss me, justly, always I know." She was so close, her lips brushed against mine as they moved with her soft melodious voice, her eyes half-open in the sexiest way. She then leaned back and lifted my hand to her cheek. "Hold me, love me, don't ever goooooOOOOO aaaaaaaaaah oooooyeaah." My eyebrows shot into the air. That was amazingly impressive. She has quite the pair of singer's lungs.

I felt chills run down my spine at the realization that Miley Cyrus was singing to me. Looking into my eyes as she sang her heart out. Not a crowd, but to me. Usually, she would just walk along as she sang, or start dancing, but this time all her attention was focussed on me. It was almost intense, the overwhelming awe and love I felt for this woman in my lap. She had a way of sending her feelings to others through song, and as I watched her I could see the joy in her eyes. Wow, I wish everyone in the world could experience something this amazing. She took my head in her hands and bent her head to kiss my forehead as she softly sang the last bit.

"You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop." My eyes closed as she kissed each of my eyelids. "You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop." She kissed my cheeks. "I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream." She kissed my nose. "You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby." She softly kissed my lips. "You're so good to me baby, baby." She kissed me again, her lips moving across mine sensually.

I kissed back through my smile. I was the luckiest man in the world. She made me happier than I've ever been. I loved her more than anything, and she was mine. She loved me too. I deepened the kiss at the thought, and soon we were full on making out.

"I think that's the hottest thing that's ever happened to me," I said when we came up for air. She laughed and rolled her eyes. I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I put my arms snugly around her waist. "You're amazing. How did I get so lucky?"

She smiled softly, running her fingertips down my cheek and lips. "I'm the lucky one." She then softly kissed me again, pushing me down so I was lying on my back on the couch with her straddling my hips. Her hands on either side of my head, she moved her lips slowly across mine, my hands running up and down her sides. One settled on her thigh, the other on her back as I pulled her closer to me. She rested all her weight on me as she stretched out on top of me, our amazing kiss just getting deeper and deeper, our tongues fighting for dominance.

God her kisses were addictive. In the month that we've been dating, I've discovered some amazing things. Like the fact that her hair always smelled like honey and flowers, and that her skin was softer than clouds, and that her lips on mine was the most amazing feeling in the world. We were now closer than ever. We did everything together, and we couldn't stand being away from each other for a second.

And no, we haven't slept together yet. Not that it mattered. I was happy just being around her. Though I did enjoy our make out sessions, like this one. But I was always careful not to get too handsy or forward. I knew how she felt about sex, and I didn't want to freak her out. If she wanted more, she would go further, or say so. But for now, I was content with just kissing. We have all the time in the world to develop the physical part of our relationship.

I rolled us over so I was on top. Her hand moved up my shirt and across my back, sending shivers down my spine. I moved from her lips to softly kiss her neck and shoulder that was exposed by her tank top. But figuring that I had to bring this to an end before I became any more turned on, I softly kissed her cheek and nose before lifting my head to look down at her beautiful face.

Her blue orbs fluttered open to look into mine as she pouted. "I wish we didn't have to stop."

I smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Me too. When you're ready, we'll keep going. But for now, we should stop before I need a cold shower." I winked at her and she giggled. I sat up and lifted her sideways onto my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around her small body. "I liked the song."

I felt her shrug against my chest where her head was resting. "I heard it on the radio this morning and it's been stuck in my head ever since." I chuckled when she started humming the song again. I just listened to her for a moment, until she paused. "Liam?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, softly scratching my nails up and down her back, something she loved. I met her eyes when she lifted her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry that we always have to stop before things get more...ya know," she said sheepishly, looking down as she bit her lip.

I smiled, lifting her chin so she was looking at me again. "Don't be sorry. I think it's good that we're waiting." I kissed her forehead. "So don't worry about it. Sex is a big deal, and I want you to be absolutely sure that's what you want, no matter how long it takes."

She smiled sweetly. "You're amazing. I love you so much." She pecked my lips, running her fingers through my hair as she looked down at me. "When we do decide to make love, it'll be amazing."

My heart just filled with more love for her. She was right. It would be making love, not having sex. And it _will_ be amazing. But I would wait for her, no matter how long it takes. I lifted a hand to twirl a strand of hair around my finger, smiling up at her. It was funny how I never found myself thinking about having sex with Laura. But with Miley, I was ready when she was. I loved her so much, and I was ready to show her that.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Amazing."

**So there ya go, and like I said, I'm not that proud of this chapter. I have to get my head back into the story. But I'll get it together soon, promise. And the updates will of course be coming way faster again, which is good. Oh, and a little bit of a rant, but how ridiculous is all this hype about Miley's parents getting split up. And the media trying to blame it on her, or an affair with Bret Michaels or whatever. My God, how insensitive can people be? It's hard enough dealing with your family falling apart without asshole paps and reporters making you believe it's your fault. If I lived in America, I would hunt them down and kick their asses to teach them a lesson on how and how not to treat people in hard times. Assmonkeys! Okay, rant over, sorry.**

**Anyway, review! And I'll update again as soon as I can:) And no bad comments about this chapter, I had a lot of trouble writing anything after all the stress and crap of exams...**


	32. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I just came by to say I'm so sorry for not updating in so frickin long. Went on holiday with my family, but I kept writing chapter after chapter to keep me busy and post when I get back. But we were robbed the other day (while we were in the bloody house, it's f'n ridiculous!) They took my laptop and my mom's along with hard drives and my GPS and all kinds of stuff. We only realized what had happened when they tripped the sensors on their way out (God only knows how they got past them and the electric fencing and everything on the way in!) Don't ask, if you live in a country where a woman is raped every 8 seconds and I don't even know how many people die a day, you tend to get more security… Anyway, so I lost EVERYTHING! EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER I WROTE! And right now I'm just kinda disheartened and feeling a little too depressed to start all over, not to mention that I forgot to brace myself with the shotgun and I feel like I nearly dislocated my shoulder haha. (Once again, don't ask, my dad has a lot of guns. Don't worry, I didn't aim at them, just next to them to give them the fright of their lives as they ran for it. I'm not that crazy…) But I will get my ass back into gear and force myself to write it all again at some point. Just give me a moment to hate the world first I know you guys will understand, but I promise I won't give up on this story…

But to keep you busy in the meantime, check out my other story (niley), and maybe I'll even write a one-shot or something somewhere…


End file.
